Véritas
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Quand la vérité sort de la bouche de Kate Beckett le début des problèmes
1. Chapter 1

**Voici****un****two****shot****en****hommage****pour****l****'****anniversaire****de****la****déesse****des****fics****Iliana,****vous****voulez****la****suite ?****A****vos****reviews !**

**Véritas**

Trois jours que je la recherchais jours et nuits sans relâche. Trois jours que je ne dormais pas. Trois jours que l'angoisse de la retrouver morte faisait son cheminement dans ma tête.

Je continuais envers et contre tout ! Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, non jamais elle était tout pour moi, ma partenaire, mon amie, la femme que j'aimais, que j'adorais, je ne pouvais pas abandonner car cela voulait dire que je l'abandonnais elle. Et même si je devais retourner la planète entière, je la retrouverai. Je priais les dieux et tous les saints auxquels je n'avais jamais cru pour me la ramener en vie.

Et aujourd'hui serait sûrement ce jour où je serai exaucé car j'avais enfin une piste. J'avais prévenu Esposito et Ryan, ils allaient arriver mais moi je ne pouvais pas attendre, non, je devais y aller chaque seconde comptait.

Alors je m'engouffrais dans cette maison délabrée dont la charpente tenait par l'opération du saint esprit

Je m'avançais dans cette demeure sombre et humide.

L'appelant aucune réponse ne se fit. Je renouvelais là encore toujours rien. C'est alors que je la vis tête baissée attachée à une chaise. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, elle était inerte, je déglutis et m'approchais le cœur au bord des lèvres redoutant le pire.

« Kate ? » Appelais-je. En arrivant à sa hauteur. Aucune réaction, c'est le cœur battant que je pris son pouls et après un long soupir, je relevais la tête au ciel, le remerciant silencieusement. J'entrepris de la détacher, son corps parti en avant, je la rattrapais, la serrant contre moi.

« Je vais te sortir de là ! »Un gémissement se fit entendre, puis un mouvement.

« Hummm… Cast … ? »

« Oui c'est moi je suis là ! » Elle se serra contre moi dans une étreinte de remerciement

« Comme toujours… » Me répondit-elle. Je souris.

« Oui toujours Kate ! » Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevais du sol. Elle encercla les siens autour de mon cou y enfouissant sa tête. Je fus un peu surpris de son attitude mais mis ça sur le compte de la peur qu'elle avait dû vivre durant ses trois jours.

« J'ai appelé une ambulance, ils ne vont pas tarder Kate. »

« Hummm ! » Son souffle sur mon cou me déstabilisait quelque peu, sa divine odeur envahissait mes narines. Je fermais les yeux, je devais me reprendre ce n'était pas le moment vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, elle, dans mes bras, son odeur, son souffle, sa peau, ses lèvres embrassant la mienne… J'ouvris de grands yeux ses lèvres embrassant ma peau ? Les ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement et prirent en charge Kate. Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent à leur tour, je leur fis signe que Kate était sauve, leurs visages se détendirent. Je montais avec les soignants dans le camion et m'assis en face de ma partenaire laissant suffisamment de place pour que les secouristes fassent leur travail. Elle me regardait d'un air étrange, je déglutis, non elle me dévorait des yeux. Avais-je pris mes désirs pour la réalité et rêvé ses baisers ?

Je la regardais comme hypnotisé. Puis un secouriste me cacha la vue, je soupirais passant une main lasse sur mon visage aux traits tirés. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvée saine et sauve, la fatigue me retombait dessus comme un coup de massue. Et j'en venais même à halluciner.

L'ambulancier se rassit après avoir examiné Kate cette dernière me fixait toujours, elle m'envoya un baiser imaginaire en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'ouvris en grand la bouche ainsi que les yeux. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? La déshydratation lui atteignait le cerveau ou quoi ?

Le véhicule des urgences s'arrêta devant le service concerné par l'état de ma partenaire, ils la sortirent du camion, je suivis en sautant la marche courant derrière.

« Jeune femme 32 ans en déshydratation légère réagit bien aux stimulis, légèrement confuse. Pouls assez rapide, arythmie ok, Sat ok.

« Bien amenez-la au box 10.5. Je m'avançais mais une infirmière m'arrêta.

« Non ! Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

« Mais ? Je ne voulais pas la quitter, la laisser seule, pas après trois jours d'angoisse, c'était insupportable. La soignante posa une main sur mon bras.

- « On prendra bien soin d'elle, je vous promets, il ne lui arrivera rien ! » Je la regardais un léger sourire crispé. Puis n'attendant aucune réponse de ma part elle partit.

Et l'attente commença je faisais les cents pas Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent.

« Alors ? » Dirent-ils en cœur. Ils se regardèrent sourcils levés. Je ris en pensant qu'eux aussi avaient dû s'entraîner pour une telle synchronisation.

« Rien j'attends, elle est déshydratée et euh… »

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. Cette fois je riais.

« Vous allez nous faire de la concurrence à Beckett et à moi-même ! »

Ils se regardèrent en coin. Hochèrent la tête, dépités.

« Monsieur Castle ? » Je me retournais.

« Oui ! »

- « Venez votre amie vous réclame à corps et à cri » ironisa le docteur. J'entrais dans la chambre quelque peu perplexe de part cette affirmation.

« Cast' enfin tu es là ! » Je regardais Esposito et Ryan complètement soufflé par l'attitude de Kate.

« Viens vite ! »J'approchais un sourire tendu sur les lèvres.

« Beckett ? Est-ce que ça va ? » M'enquis-je de plus en plus étonné.

« Ouiiiiiiiiii car tu es là mon chéri ! » J'ouvris la bouche en grands mes yeux suivirent le mouvement. Je regardais le docteur. Il se racla la gorge :

« Hum, oui il semblerait que le détective Beckett soit un peu confuse. Nous lui avons fait une prise de sang mais je soupçonne fortement qu'elle ait été droguée. » Je me figeais droguée ?

-« Mais co…comment cela droguée, elle euh… pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas moi le flic, une chose est sûre elle plane complètement ! Je déglutis pourquoi l'avaient ils droguée, est ce que… »

« Elle n'a pas été abusée rassurez-vous nous lui avons fait le test, elle présente juste des contusions aux poignets et une légère déshydratation rien de bien méchant ! »

« Mais qu'elle drogue lui a-t-on injectée ? »

« Aucune idée les analyses sont en cours, nous devrions avoir les résultats… » Le médecin se stoppa. Kate s'etait mise à genoux sur le lit, lui tournant le dos je ne l'avais pas vu de suite. Ses mains parcouraient mes épaules les caressant. Elles glissèrent jusqu'à mon torse.

« Castle chéri quand tu auras fini avec les guignols, tu t'occuperas un peu de moi. »Mon cœur eut un raté, elle faisait glisser ma veste le long de mes bras. Troublé je ne parvenais pas à réagir mais les regards amusés de Ryan et Esposito me firent reprendre pied. Je me dégageais mais elle revenait à la charge collant sa poitrine contre mon dos, elle soufflait sur l'arrière de mon oreille. Oh mon dieu, ce que c'était agréable. Je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler, elle me faisait perdre la tête, c'est d'une voix rauque que je l'implorais :

« Ka.. arrête, je parle… Oh mon dieu ! » Elle était en train de suçoter mon oreille devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas possible qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient donné ? J'entendis les rires de Ryan, Esposito et du médecin. Tandis que ma muse me défaisait les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

« Bien nous allons vous laissez ». Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Mais euh vous n'allez pas me laisser pas seul, je avec euh…elle… ! »Dis-je peu sur de moi. Ce que je vivais j'avais tellement voulu le vivre, parmi mes rêves les plus fous, mais elle était dans un état normal, pas comme ça. Je vis la porte se refermer. Une force m'attira en arrière, je fus plaqué contre le matelas. Kate sur moi en une fraction de seconde. Elle se pencha, je me crispais non pas comme ça ! Pourtant tout mon corps disait si, profites-en. Je fermais les yeux aussi forts que je pouvais.

« Je t'aime Rick ! »Je les ouvris surpris. Le visage de ma partenaire était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je la fixais et je fus bouleversé, ses yeux mon dieu ces derniers reflétaient une grande tendresse, de la sincérité de l'amour…

Sans plus de préambule elle prit possession de mes lèvres, je gémis complètement déconnecté de toute réalité. Elle se mouvait contre moi me faisant comprendre ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ordonna l'accès à ma bouche sans sommation. Je ne parvenais pas à la repousser c'était tout ce que je voulais qu'elle se laisse aller enfin. Qu'elle m'accorde une chance, je cédais lui accordant ce qu'elle désirait et là, nos langues se rencontrèrent, j'avais déjà eu droit à un avant-goût de ses lèvres sucrées lors de notre baiser de diversion à ce moment aussi nos langues avaient fait connaissances enfin. Cette fois encore c'était atypique car elle n'était pas dans son état normal et alors que je la sentais se mouvoir contre mon désir naissant, sa langue livrant une bataille passionnée, je réalisais que je n'avais pas le droit de profiter d'elle, non pas comme ça, pas dans son état, je le désirais plus que tout mais je voulais qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait. Alors qu'elle finissais de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, je la repoussais donc me rasseyant. Elle était toujours assise sur moi. Me regardant étonnée de mon attitude. Mes mains étaient ancrées sur ses reins.

Elle me sourit ce qui me fit fondre, son regard mon dieu, non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Kate se pencha sur moi de nouveau resserrant son étreinte autour de ma nuque.

« Je sais combien tu me désires pas besoin d'être devin ou flic pour savoir à la façon dont ton regard se pose sur moi à chaque seconde pour savoir que je te plais. Je l'ai toujours su je sais aussi tes sentiments… » Je la regardais troublé alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes. Les frôlant…

« Parce que je me souviens de tout ! »Elle s'empara de nouveau de ma bouche mais cette fois je la repoussais sans ménagement me levant avec elle puis l'asseyant sur le lit. Je la dévisageais, la colère montait en moi tandis que son sourire s'effaçait pour faire place à la détresse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis alors ? Pourquoi avoir dit que tu ne te souvenais pas ? »

« Je … » Commença t'elle confuse. Elle fut interrompue par des coups à la porte puis le médecin entra avec un dossier à la main.

« Bon selon les analyses, il semblerait que l'on ait fait prendre à mademoiselle Beckett du cannabis associé au thiopental sodique ! »

« Du cannabis et du sérum de vérité ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien je pense qu'ils ont voulu lui faire avouer quelque chose ! »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Hey oh, je suis docteur pas inspecteur ! Je vais la garder ici pour la nuit, elle pourra sortir demain ! Rentrez chez vous tout ira bien maintenant. » Je regardais Kate qui semblait écouter la conversation d'une oreille distraite, ses traits étaient tirés. Comme si d'un coup toute la fatigue lui était tombée dessus.

« Je peux rester cette nuit ? » Kate releva vivement la tête surprise.

« Oh bien ce n'est pas très réglementaire mais étant donné les circonstances et si une nuit dans l'inconfort d'un fauteuil ne vous gêne pas. Vous avez une cafétéria ouverte jusqu'à 22 heures si vous voulez ! »

« Merci ! Je verrais cela. » Le médecin prit congé nous laissant seuls de nouveau. Je soupirais me tournant vers elle, je voulais une explication mais vu son état de fatigue je ne demandais rien. Et puis je voulais qu'elle s'explique avec toute sa lucidité pas dans son état de confusion, qui lui faisait faire et dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dites ou faites en temps normal.

« Pardon ! » La voix de Kate me sortir de mes songes. Je la voyais vraiment désolée, elle était déboussolée, angoissée par ma réaction quoi de plus normal, elle avait dû penser que je la détesterai mais ce n'était pas le cas, je l'aimais trop pour cela. Déçu non elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait elle ne me décevrait jamais, je savais qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons pour son mensonge. En colère, oui un peu mais surtout blessé, oui-là était le mot qui convenait. J'étais vraiment blessé car même si je savais que ce n'était pas son intention de me faire du mal, cela était le cas. J'avais mal, car je lui avais dit je t'aime et elle avait feint de ne plus s'en souvenir que devais-je en déduire ?

Je la regardais elle s'était endormie épuisée, je ne pus retenir un sourire, elle était si belle, tel un ange mais son visage n'était pas serein. Malgré les drogues, elle avait sans doute compris que sa révélation m'avait bouleversé et se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée. Je voulais une explication assurément mais je ne me mettrai pas en colère, j'avais failli la perdre. Ces 3 jours avaient été si éprouvants pour moi comme pour elle, surtout pour elle. Je n'en rajouterai pas, je prendrai sur moi. Mais lorsqu'elle irait mieux, il faudrait qu'elle fasse face. Me penchant sur elle je caressais son visage. L'observant, l'admirant, non la contemplant. Mon cœur battant la chamade je me rapprochais un peu plus pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Dors mon ange, je te pardonne tout ! » Comme si elle m'avait entendu elle se détendit instantanément. Je déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Mais sache que tôt ou tard il faudra faire face ! »

- Monsieur Castle ? Je me tournais et tombais nez à nez avec Jim Beckett, je me levais d'un bond comme si l'assise du fauteuil était électrifiée.

Il me fixait avec intensité à ce moment j'eus l'impression que c'était Kate sous mes yeux, je déglutis.

« Comment va ma fille ? »

« Ils la gardent pour la nuit pour plus de sureté mais elle est juste légèrement déshydratée et…

« Et ? » Je soupirais cherchant les mots justes mais il n'y avait pas trente-six mille façons de l'annoncer.

« Et afin qu'elle évacue les drogues qu'on lui a injecté ! » Je vis le père de ma partenaire vaciller je le rattrapais de justesse et le fis s'assoir sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis quelques instant plus tôt.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien allez, elle aura tout évacué demain et pourra rentrer » Le regard incrédule de monsieur Beckett se posa sur moi et je compris qu'a ce moment les mêmes interrogations que j'avais eues traversaient son esprit en 3 jours elle aurait pu subir les pires sévices mais il n'en était rien et j'en remerciais le ciel pour ça.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a rien, rien du tout ! » Il me regarda soulagé et me sourit puis son attention se reporta sur son ange.

« Elle est tout ce que j'ai, après la mort de ma femme j'ai sombré mais ma fille ne m'a pas lâché sans elle je… »

« Votre fille va bien, n'y pensez pas ! » Dis-je posant une main sur son épaule, raffermissant ma prise en guise de soutien.

« Merci… » Je le regardais surpris.

« Merci de l'avoir retrouvée et ramenée » Je souris il ajouta avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit « Merci d'être là toujours pour elle quoi qu'il arrive » Je souris de plus belle m'asseyant sur le lit, las, je la regardais puis soupirais.

« Je suis son partenaire, c'est normal »

« C'est tout ce que vous êtes ? » Cette question eut son effet, elle me bouleversa, je fermais les yeux repensant aux mots de Kate avait prononcée exactement les mêmes et ma réponse fut la même :

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes… » Je soupirais fixant mon attention sur Kate endormie.

« Pour ma part je sais ce que je ressens pour elle … » Je regardais monsieur Beckett prenant une profonde aspiration puis déclarais :

« Je l'aime… Je l'aime comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé une femme, j'aimerai pouvoir la chérir, la protéger… Mais… »

« Mais elle ne vous facilite pas vraiment la tâche ». J'acquiesçais.

« Pas vraiment en effet » Je soupirais de nouveau, la regardant, je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« Cette femme me fait tourner la tête avec elle je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser ! » Je perdis mon sourire.

« Quelque fois je me demande si elle me laissera une chance un jour, j'ai beau tout faire pour lui montrer que je suis sincère, elle me repousse sans arrêt, je fais un pas en avant elle en fait deux en arrière, je me dis que je ne dois pas être l'homme qu'il lui faut, que les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi sont de simples sentiments d'amitié rien de plus. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru qu'ils étaient partagés mais que dois-je penser du fait qu'après lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais elle a prétendu n'en avoir aucun souvenir » Jim me regarda d'un air grave, il ne dit rien comprenant que je n'avais pas fini mon monologue.

« Je l'aime sincèrement, je vous le jure mais que dois-je espérer d'elle au final, je suis en attente permanente d'un de ses sourires, d'une de ses confidences, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi tant que le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère courrait toujours mais… et si on ne l'arrêtait jamais ? » Je poursuivis sans m'arrêter avant de ne plus avoir le courage de poursuivre.

« Je veux construire quelque chose avec elle, je voudrai qu'elle comprenne que quoi qu'elle fasse je serai toujours là pour elle, que je la soutiendrai, que je serai là pour l'aider à se relever si elle tombe, mais elle ne veut pas le voir. Pendant trois longs mois elle m'a mis à l'écart de sa vie, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, j'aurai voulu l'aider à traverser cette difficulté mais elle n'a pas voulu de moi, elle ne m'a pas fait assez confiance pour traverser cette épreuve… » Je pris une profonde aspiration serrant les dents la gorge serrée.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, qu'elle m'ait menti, je ne lui en fais aucun reproche, qu'elle ait voulu m'éloigner d'elle je ne lui en pas non veux plus, du moins plus du tout. Non, je n'ai aucune rancœur envers elle, je l'aime trop pour cela. Non je suis blessé, l'aimer me fait mal et parfois je me dis que je devrai partir pour ne plus souffrir mais c'est trop dur d'être loin d'elle. Pendant ces trois mois, j'ai perdu le goût de tout, j'étais l'ombre de moi-même, tout me semblait si futile pourtant si elle n'était pas réapparue dans ma vie, je ne me serai plus manifesté, je ne suis pas un homme qui impose ses sentiments. Même si au début je lui ai forcé la main pour être auprès d'elle s'était pour les livres et aussi parce qu'elle me fascinait » Je souris « Ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs mais c'est tellement différent maintenant… Si elle me le demande je disparaîtrai de sa vie sans plus jamais m'imposer… » Jim Beckett attendit un moment s'assurant que j'ai fini puis prit la parole :

« N'abandonnez pas, jamais même si elle vous demande de partir ne la quittez pas ! »

« Ma fille avant la mort de ma femme respirait la joie de vivre, elle était ouverte à tout mais était quelque peu sauvage malgré tout. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais après la mort de sa mère elle a dressé des barrières autour d'elle peu à peu aussi par ma faute, ces barrières se sont transformées en mur, infranchissable, elle n'a pas vraiment pu faire son deuil devant s'occuper de moi. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans la police elle a vite reprit l'affaire de sa mère, s'engouffrant dedans, s'y noyant puis enfin elle s'est rendue compte qu'il fallait arrêter. Pourtant elle n'a pas vécu mieux pour autant, c'était un flic efficace proche de ses victimes mais aussi froide que la glace du moins en apparence » M Beckett sourit « jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez dans sa vie, bien avant de par vos livres elle s'évadait. »

« Mais lorsque vous vous êtes imposé comme partenaire j'ai vu malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, une flamme se rallumer en elle. Puis grandir au fil des années. Vous avez sauvé ma fille, vous l'avez sortie du puits sans fond dans lequel elle avait plongé et même si j'étais furieux lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez rouvert le dossier de sa mère, aujourd'hui je vous en remercie. » Je l'interrompis.

« Pourtant tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas rouvert ce dossier, on ne lui aurait pas tiré dessus »

« Croyez-moi, cela se serait de nouveau imposé à elle un jour ou l'autre ; arrêtez de vous sentir coupable, vous n'êtes pas le tireur, ni le commanditaire de cette tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de ma fille » Il se leva s'approcha de moi posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Persévérez, je sens que vous êtes au bout du tunnel, je sais que ma fille partage vos sentiments soyez patient, elle en vaut la peine ! » Je le regardais interdit par ses paroles puis reportant mon attention sur ma muse, je souris.

« Oui elle en vaut la peine…» Papa Beckett retira sa main m'observa et proposa :

« Je vous paie un café ? » Je souris de plus belle.

« Avec plaisir » Répliquais-je en me levant. Après un dernier regard à ma partenaire. Nous sortîmes de la chambre.

« Vous êtes sur de vous ? Un café dans cet hôpital est dangereux pour la santé ! » Jim Beckett rit.

« Dans ce cas allons au café d'en face ! »

« C'est plus prudent en effet ! »

Alors que la porte se refermait laissant un silence paisible dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kate Beckett cette dernière ouvrit les yeux un air de profonde réflexion peint sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

****Voici le chapitre deux de Véritas avant tous je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews je suis super heureuse, vous me faites trop plaisir merci, merci !

Bon je précise que ma Kate est une Kate d'avant Kill Shot et Cuffed donc pas encore libérée, alors sa réaction ne doit pas vous étonnés ! Quelques petits spoile mais pas grand chose !

Je remercie IlianaKate pour sa correction, je la fait souffrir la pauvre, maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et espère avoir autant de retour que pour le chapitre 1, je peux vous assurer que ça motive !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Lorsque je me réveillais, c'est un violent mal de crâne qui m'accueillit, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je tournais péniblement la tête pour voir où j'étais. Mauvaise idée la douleur s'accentua, me donnant la nausée. Je parvins malgré tout à distinguer la pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital… Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Je parcourais la pièce des yeux en pivotant lentement la tête, j'étais seule.

Soupirant je me rappelais d'une conversation. Castle et mon père discutant de… Non en fait, j'avais dû le rêver ce moment. Puisque je me réveillais seule pas de daddy, ni de Castle à mon chevet, juste moi me posant milles questions sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et le pourquoi de ma présence dans ce lit. Mais mon mal de crâne m'empêchait de réfléchir.

Trois petits coups se firent entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de mes pensées.

« Castle ! »

Il passa la tête par l'embrasure, son sourire si magnifique peint sur son beau visage. Je me baffais mentalement de pensé à lui comme cela, il était mon ami, mon partenaire rien de plus même si…

_« I love you kate … »_

Je fermais les yeux chassant ce souvenir qui envahissait mes nuits, mes jours, mes pensées. Il m'aimait mais j'avais nié m'en souvenir et à présent nous étions dans l'impasse.

J'entendis la voix inquiète de mon partenaire « Kate ? Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Je souris faiblement « Oui Castle tout va bien ! »

Mon ami me regarda perplexe mais ne dit rien. Il me tendit une pochette en papier. Je le regardais interloquée.

« J'ai lu que lorsque l'on avait été droguée comme vous l'avez été, le réveil est difficile comparable à une gueule de bois, donc je suis allé chercher des antalgiques à la pharmacie pour vous soulager » M'expliqua-t-il un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, profondément touchée par cette attention. Encore une ! Je le regardais verser de l'eau dans un verre puis me le tendre d'une main, le cachet dans l'autre. Je lui souris puis pris ce qu'il me tendait. Il me montra aussi un sac que je reconnus comme étant le mien, et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Je me suis permis, avec l'accord de votre père, d'aller vous chercher des affaires de rechanges ainsi que de toilettes. Vous voulez certainement prendre une douche avant que nous partions ». Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, se raclant la gorge « Je n'ai pas fouillé rassurez-vous, j'ai pris ce qui venait, mais nous sommes d'accord que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer avec vos affaires dans l'état ou elles sont. »

Il ouvrit la porte du placard de la chambre et je constatais en effet que mes vêtement étaient déchirés et crasseux.

« En effet, c'était plus que nécessaire, merci ! » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je me perdais un long moment dans ses yeux, fascinée par ce qui se passait dans son regard, puis brutalement il rompit la connexion en baissant la tête.

« Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose lors de votre captivité ? »

« Pas vraiment… je me souviens d'être sortie de chez moi pour mon jogging matinale puis alors que je revenais de ma course, quelqu'un à surgit puis plus rien. »

Je scannais mon acolyte qui avait les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

« On vous a droguée Kate ! »

Je le regardais. Il avait cet air grave que je ne lui connaissais que rarement.

« Ils voulaient vous soutirés des informations, lesquelles, je ne sais pas, car lorsque je suis arrivé sur place vous étiez seule… » Il déglutit « Inerte… J'ai cru que… » Sa voix mourut dans un râle.

Je compris où il voulait en venir et posais ma main sur la sienne « Cast …Je vais bien maintenant grâce à vous ! »

Il me regarda d'un air triste qui me fendit le cœur « Pendant 3 jours Kate… j'ai imaginé le pire, je vous ai cherché nuit et jour… »

Il soupira, je le regardais troublée.

« Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose d'autre avant ou après, je veux dire lorsque je vous ai retrouvé ? »

Il respirait bruyamment. Je comprenais que ces 3 derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, pour ma part, je n'en avais aucuns souvenirs pour le moment, certainement à cause des drogues.

« Non c'est très flou… je me rappelle vaguement que l'on me posait des questions sur je ne sais plus quoi tout en m'injectant dans les veines quelque chose, mais c'est si flou Castle »

Je le regardais il semblait terriblement déçu.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'enquis « Tout va bien, vous semblez préoccupé ? »

Il semblait hésiter puis finalement me sourit « Non maintenant tout va bien puisse que vous êtes sauve ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait terriblement déçu mais de quoi ? J'allais lui demander ce qui le préoccupait lorsqu'après avoir frappé à la porte, le médecin entra.

« Ah Détective Beckett, je vois que vous avez repris votre état normal »

Je fus surprise interrogeant mon partenaire du regard celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il me cachait quelque chose j'en étais sûr.

« Vous allez pouvoir sortir, je vous fais une ordonnance antidouleurs » Il se tourna vers mon partenaire « toutefois si vous voyez de nouveau un trouble du comportement se manifester ramenez-la nous. »

Mon écrivain acquiesça. Puis lorsque le médecin sortit, je l'interpellais « Castle ! »

Je le vis se figé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi le médecin a-t-il dit cela ? Lorsque j'étais je sous l'influence des drogues, j'ai agis bizarrement ? »

Castle ferma les yeux. Il me regarda tristement et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine « Rassurez-vous Kate rien d'important ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'interrogeais essayant de me souvenir. A la mine déconfite de mon partenaire, je me doutais qu'il y avait plus que cela. Qu'avais-je fais sous l'influence de cette drogue qui l'avait tant bouleversé ? Il me sortit de mes songes.

« Bien détective, en fait votre père devait venir vous chercher mais il a eu un empêchement et il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place et comme c'est un plaisir pour moi j'ai accepté. »

Je le regardais avec de yeux ronds « Mon père vous a appelé ? »

Il me sourit « Oui pourquoi ? »

« Depuis quand parlez-vous à mon père ? Demandai je soupçonneuse.

« Hey oh tigresse rentre tes griffes okay ? »

Je le regardais interloquée, mais amusée malgré tout. C'était bien la première fois que mon père sympathisait avec un des hommes que je fréquentais ! En général, il n'acceptait aucun de mes petits amis. Je rougissais, Castle n'était pas mon petit ami… Il me regarda d'un air rêveur puis reportant son attention sur lui, je détectais de la souffrance, de la tristesse dans son regard.

« Avec votre père nous avons souvent parlé alors que… »

« J'étais entre la vie et la mort » Amorçais- je avec un faible sourire.

Castle grimaça « J'aimerais ne pas me rappeler de certaine chose, l'amnésie a du bon n'est-ce pas ? »

Outch touché ! Il avait le mérite d'être clair ! C'était assez direct, étonnant de sa part, lui qui avait le don de tourner autour du pot. J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte :

« Bien je vous attends dans le couloir, le temps que vous vous douchiez et changiez. »

Il me sourit mais ne me regarda pas. Bon Dieu qu'est que j'avais pu faire qui le trouble ainsi et surtout pourquoi cette déception sur son visage ? Comme lorsque je lui avais mentis sur mes souvenirs de la fusillade au cimetière. Cette fois je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien ! Peut-être cela reviendrait, je l'espérais car ne pas me souvenir me pesait, car je savais que cela était important…

Je me figeais un instant et si sous l'effet de cette drogue je lui avais tout déballé ? Il fallait que je sache. Apparemment la drogue que l'on m'avait injectée avait pour but de me faire parler de quelque chose, donc si j'étais encore sous l'influence de celle-ci, j'avais très bien pu lui dire la vérité ou… Mon cœur s'accéléra. Lui avais dit que je …Je n'osais pas y penser non, je n'étais pas prête, pas encore.

Je pris une douche qui me fis un bien fou détendant mes muscles douloureux. Je grimaçais par moment lorsque l'eau chaude touchait certaines parties de mon corps mais cela me détendit. Après m'être séchée, j'entreprenais de m'habillée.

J'ouvris le sac que Castle m'avait apporté et me figeais. Mon cœur fit une embardé. Il avait même pensé aux dessous. Je me sentis rougir violement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il les verrait dans ces circonstances. Me mordant les lèvres j'aurais préféré de loin être présente lorsqu'il les verrait et sur moi pour tout dire. Je secouais la tête chassant mes idées salaces envers mon écrivain et sortis de la chambre après avoir rangé les lambeaux de mes vêtements dans mon sac.

Je vis qu'il m'attendait patiemment devant le comptoir des admissions et sortis. Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête en souriant puis m'approchais de la jeune femme à l'accueil. Je lui donnais l'autorisation de sortie du médecin. Elle me sourit faussement et commença à taper sur l'ordinateur à la recherche du dossier.

« Bon Beckett le temps que vous remplissiez les papiers, je vais à la voiture et vous y attend »

J'acquiesçais, un peu surprise qu'il ne m'attende pas ici, le regardant partir nonchalamment vers l'ascenseur. J'avais l'impression qu'il me fuyait. C'était tellement pas lui, il ne me lâchait jamais en temps normal, cela commençait à beaucoup me préoccuper.

« Madame ? »

Je reportais mon attention sur l'hôtesse qui me donnait le bordereau de sortie à signer. Je regardais sur ce dernier et constatais que c'était Castle qui avait signé le bordereau d'admission. Rien de bien étonnant puisse que c'est lui qui m'avait retrouvé.

« Votre mari vous aimes vraiment beaucoup ! »

Je levais la tête brusquement, la toisant avec surprise, ne cherchant même pas à la reprendre sur son affirmation erronée, comme si cela était une évidence.

« J'étais de garde cette nuit, il est resté toute la nuit à vos côtés, ce n'est que très tôt ce matin qu'il est repartit »

Je lui souris sans répondre. Ainsi, il avait été présent à mes côtés toute la nuit. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

« Y'avait il quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? »

La jeune femme me répondit en souriant.

« Oui bien sûr, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années encore assez séduisant pour son âge »

Je la regardais éberluée. Si mon père et Castle m'avais veillée toute la nuit, alors la conversation que j'avais entendu était réelle? Je finis de remplir les papiers puis quittais l'hôpital. Lorsque je franchis les portes de sortie de ce dernier, je vis Castle en train de pianoter sur son I-Phone, appuyé contre la portière d'un taxi. Je m'approchais de lui en souriant.

« Et bien vous avez peur de ne plus savoir conduire à force que ce soit moi qui tienne le volant ? »

Il esquissa un faible sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Pas exactement, j'ai très peu dormis en 4 jours, donc j'ai trouvé plus prudent de venir vous cherchez en taxi. Il serait dommage que je vous renvoie à l'hôpital à peine sorti » Me répondit-il en ouvrant la portière pour que je pénètre dans le véhicule.

Je passais devant lui et m'arrêtais à sa hauteur, fixant mon regard dans le sien.

« Merci ! »

Il me regarda surprit.

« Merci de m'avoir cherché sans relâche, je vous dois encore la vie. »

Il me sourit franchement cette fois « J'ai fait ce qu'un _simple_ partenaire ferait »

Je le regardais surprise par cette réplique. Il avait bien insisté sur le simple comme un reproche. Je l'observais un instant tentant de capter ses pensées mais il fuyait mon regard. Mon cœur à ce moment se serra si fort que ma cicatrice me fit mal m'arrachant un gémissement à peine perceptible, mais que Castle entendit. Immédiatement il s'enquit de mon état inquiet, me soutenant d'une main :

« Kate ? Est-ce que ça va, votre cicatrice vous fait mal ? »

Je le regardais il avait un air grave, l'inquiétude avait remplacé la neutralité. Il prétendait être un simple partenaire pourtant son visage reflétait autre chose. Je me dégageais et m'engouffrais dans le taxi.

« Ca va Castle pas besoin de vous inquiéter autant, juste pour une partenaire »

Je l'entendis marmonner puis il pénétra à son tour dans le véhicule. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je soupirais. Qu'elle idiote j'étais ! J'avais voulu le confronté et je n'avais su que le mettre en colère de nouveau. Je l'observais d'un œil, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir. Je me mordis les lèvres en repensant à cette supposée conversation entre lui et mon père. Et si cette dernière avait eu lieu, ce n'était pas bon signe. Apparemment il savait que je lui avais mentis pour la fusillade du cimetière et sa déclaration, donc je pouvais aisément en déduire qu'il pensait que je lui mentais de nouveau mais cette fois c'était bien la vérité je ne me souvenais de rien du moins pour l'instant.

Bien évidement j'étais coincée ! Comment lui faire comprendre que cette fois ce n'était pas un mensonge ? Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire : « bon Castle cette fois, je dis la vérité, je ne me souviens de rien ». Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que nous étions arrivés. C'est la voix de mon écrivain qui me sortit de mes songes.

« Beckett ? Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Je sursautais au ton de mon partenaire. Il était froid et distant tout le contraire de d'habitude. Jamais, il n'avait été ainsi, sauf le jour de cette dédicace où j'étais venue le trouver après 3 mois d'absence sans nouvelle de ma part. Depuis quelques temps, il m'appelait le plus souvent par mon prénom et j'aimais cela. Castle sortit du véhicule en premier prit mon sac et attendit que je sorte me regardant interloqué un sourcil levé. Après un long soupir de dépit, je m'exécutais, il me tendit mon sac :

« Bien je vais rentrer à plus tard ! »

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le taxi, je l'interpellais. Il fallait que je le retienne que je lui dise quelque chose pour enrayé ce quiproquo malsain

« Castle ! »

Il se retourna me regardant surprit.

« Vous ne voulez pas monter boire un café ? »

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre un moment puis « Une autre fois Beckett, ces 4 nuits de non sommeil m'ont vidé. Je suis épuisé. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos ! »

Je me pinçais les lèvres. Encore choses inédite. Il n'avait jamais refusé une de mes invitations, quelle qu'elle soit. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ou dire qui le touchait autant, et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'en parler ? Il fermait la portière au moment où je lui demandais :

« On se voit demain ? »

Il esquissa de nouveau ce sourire commercial qu'il réservait à ses fans puis claqua la portière. À peine 5 secondes plus tard, il était parti. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas sourit comme il le faisait d'habitude, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'a moi ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je n'allais pas le revoir de sitôt ?

Les jours qui suivirent confirmèrent mes impressions. Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de mon écrivain. A chaque fois que j'appelais au loft, c'était Alexis ou Martha qui répondaient, se confondant en excuses, ou bien mes appels étaient renvoyés sur la messagerie de son portable.

Après un énième appel, je jetais mon portable sur la table basse. Si monsieur voulait bouder qu'il boude. J'en avais assez de perdre mon temps. Il reviendrait vers moi quand il aurait décidé d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Il revenait toujours… Une bride de conversation me revint :

_« Je l'aime sincèrement, je vous le jure mais que dois-je espérer d'elle au final ? Je suis en attente permanente d'un de ses sourires, d'une de ses confidences. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi tant que le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère courrait toujours mais… et si on ne l'arrêtait jamais ? »_

Je sentis soudain une angoisse montée en moi. Et s'il avait renoncé et ne voulait plus me voir ? Je soupirais, non c'était impossible, il devait revenir. Une autre phrase de Castle me frappa de plein fouet :

_« Je ne lui en veux pas… qu'elle m'ait menti, je ne lui en fais aucun reproche. Qu'elle ait voulu m'éloigner d'elle, je ne lui en veux pas, non plus, du moins plus du tout. Non, je n'ai aucune rancœur envers elle, je l'aime trop pour cela. Non je suis blessé, l'aimer me fait mal et parfois je me dis que je devrai partir pour ne plus souffrir …»_

Non il ne devait pas renoncer ! Le mur s'effritait, il était sur le point de chuter. Il fallait qu'il persiste, je sentais que j'allais enfin trouver le chemin. J'avais déjà admis mes sentiments à moi-même lors de la prise d'otages. Il ne me restait plus qu'à vaincre ma peur. C'était le plus difficile mais avec lui j'arriverais à tout. Ensemble nous briserions ce mur mais fallait-il encore qu'il nous laisse cette chance. Mon téléphone me fit sortir de mes songes, et sans regarder mon interlocuteur, je me jetais sur mon mobile et décrochais avec hâte :

« Bonjour ma Katie comment vas-tu ? »

Je soupirais de déception.

« Bien papa et toi ? » Tentais-je de demander sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

Il y eu un blanc puis mon paternel me demanda :

« J'aimerais que nous dînions demain soir, juste entre père et fille ! »

Cette fois je souriais franchement. Un dîner avec mon père serait une bonne idée, cela me changerait les idées.

« Ça serait avec plaisir papa, à quelle heure voudrais-tu que je vienne ? »

« Et bien en fait ma chérie je pensais à un dîner en ville dans cette fameuse pizzéria qui s'est ouvert sur Broadway et qui a un succès non démérité apparemment, on ne m'en a dit que du bien et je rêve de l'essayer ! »

Je souris une pizza pour un flic quoi de plus commun.

« D'accord papa donne-moi le nom et l'adresse ! » Je pris note de ce qu'il me dictait « Bien à demain, je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ma chérie, prend bien soin de toi mon ange »

« Comme toujours papa ! »

Je raccrochais heureuse de voir mon père et surtout de pouvoir me changer les idées, ne plus penser à lui. Mais il me restait un soir, une nuit, un matin, une après-midi avant de voir mon père et durant ces moments, je ne penserais qu'a lui, surtout que nous n'avions aucune affaire. Je souhaitais presque qu'un meurtre soit commis pour que mon esprit soit occupé par autre chose que Richard Castle et son sourire si magnifique, ses théories fumeuses mais hilarantes, ses attentions, ses regards tendres sur moi comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde, son inquiétude, tout en lui me manquait, une semaine sans lui et je devenais folle. J'étais définitivement irrécupérable.

La fameuse soirée avec mon père arriva enfin car mes jours devenaient supplices. J'étais un peu en avance et attendais devant le restaurant. Le froid me glaçait le sang, je me secouais donc histoire de me réchauffer, frictionnant mes bras et soufflant dans mes mains.

« Kate ? »

Je me retournais, et mon cœur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde pour repartir à la vitesse de la lumière. Devant moi se tenait l'objet de mes pensées Richard Castle.

« Castle mais que faites-vous là ? »

Il me regarda tout aussi surprit que moi « Euh eh bien c'est moi qui vous pose la question, j'avais rendez-vous avec Jim. »

Je le regardais éberluée « Jim ? Comme Jim Beckett mon père ? »

Il acquiesça « Oui mais et vous ? »

Je me pinçais les lèvres réalisant que mon père nous avait tendu un piège. Il nous avait convoqués tous les deux pour nous confrontés. Il sembla lire dans mes pensées et sourit

« Je crois que votre père nous a bien eu ! »

Je souris, hochant la tête, le regardant de la tête au pied. Il était si beau dans son costume bleue nuit, pas de cravate. Simple mais d'une élégance folle.

« Vous êtes magnifique ! »

Je relevais la tête pour lui faire face, rougissant à ce compliment qui dans sa bouche avait l'effet d'une bombe.

« Merci vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! » Répondis-je troublée.

« Bien puisse qu'il semblerait que monsieur Beckett nous ai fait faux bond et que nous sommes là, eh bien euh… » Il semblait hésité se grattant la tempe réfléchissant.

« Autant allez diner tous les deux ! » Finis-je en même temps que lui.

Il me sourit de ce sourire que j'aimais, celui-là même qui me faisait fondre, celui qui n'était que pour moi. Me tendant le bras, je le saisis et nous avançâmes vers l'entrée du restaurant. Mon partenaire en vrai gentleman m'aida à me débarrasser de ma veste qu'il posa sur le porte manteau, il fit de même avec la sienne. Puis après s'être empressé de reculer mon siège pour que je m'y asseye, il l'avança puis s'assit en face de moi.

« Bon eh bien je ne sais pas vous mais je meurs de faim ! » Me déclara-t-il sur un ton enfantin en ouvrant la carte.

Je souris le regardant choisir ce qu'il voulait. Doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Que je rêvais de posséder à cet instant.

Mon écrivain me regarda surpris « Vous ne choisissez pas votre plat ? »

Troublée je bégayais « Je… j'ai …des tagliatelles au noix de st jaques à la crème de truffe ! »

« Oh ! Excellent choix détective j'hésitais entre ça et une Calzone. Donc je prends la Calzone et vous les tagliatelles, je vous ferais goûté et vous aussi, hein ? »

Je le regardais, ne sachant quoi répondre. Se rendait-il compte que ce genre de choses se faisait lorsque l'on était un couple ? Le scrutant, son sourire innocent me répondit que non.

« D'accord Castle ! Mais n'en profitez pas pour tout manger ! »

« Ah bah non il faut vous rengraissez un peu vous avez tant maigri depuis… » Il s'interrompit les sourcils froncés, et je vis une lueur de souffrance traverser son regard. Il serra les dents sans oser me regarder. Mon cœur se serra devant la lueur de tristesse de ses yeux.

« Enfin vous avez perdu du poids, il faut bien que je vous remplume… » Il suspendit sa phrase

« Bien euh commandons » Esquiva-t-il gêné.

Nos commandes arrivèrent et je vis mon Castle loucher sur mon assiette tandis que la sienne me paraissait des plus séduisantes. Je roulais une portion de tagliatelles puis y plantais une Saint-Jacques lui tendant la fourchette.

« Allez goutez ! Vous en mourrez d'envie ! »

Il me regarda, m'interrogeant du regard, puis après quelques hésitations, pris la bouchée que je lui tendais sans prendre la fourchette se laissant donner la becquée. Je rougis violement devant ce geste d'amoureux. Il ferma les yeux se délectant de la saveur des aliments tandis que moi, je le regardais bouche ouverte, souhaitant plus que tous coller mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Oh mon Dieu Kate c'est fantastiquement divin ! »

Je déglutis. Son ton et ses paroles avaient un doubles sens. Bon sang à quoi jouait-il ? Voulait-il me rendre folle ? Je l'observais coupant sa pizza, comme si de rien était. Il en prit une part qu'il me tendit tout sourire. Je l'observais un moment puis copiant son attitude, je croquais dans la part, allant jusqu'à toucher ses doigts de mes lèvres. J'attrapais mon morceau en fermant les yeux passant ma langue sur mes lèvres le plus sensuellement qui soit. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment pour voir les siens ronds comme des soucoupes. Lorsque je les rouvris, je croisais son océan ombragé de désir. Ses deux saphirs avaient pris une teinte sombre que je lui avait déjà vue auparavant. C'était trop, je ne pouvais pas soutenir ce regard et baissais donc les yeux comme toujours.

Le reste du repas se fit sans anicroches mais je sentais son regard sur moi, insistant, j'osais le regarder et ses yeux m interrogèrent.

« Kate jouons carte sur table, si je me suis isolé une semaine c'est pour analyser la situation sereinement. »

Mon cœur fit une embardée.

« Tu sais cela a été une torture de ne pas prendre tes appels. À chaque fois que mère ou Alexis me disaient que tu avais appelé, je voulais courir vers toi… »

Je remarquais que le tutoiement était venu naturellement et bizarrement cela ne me gênait pas. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre, redoutant la suite.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur nous… »

Je sursautais à cette réplique, n'osant pas le regarder. Je triturais mes mains, les trouvant fascinantes subitement.

« J'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'adore être ton partenaire, enquêter avec toi, lorsque nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde que nous nous comprenons sans une parole, c'est assez perturbant mais au fond combien de couple recherche ce que nous avons alors que nous en sommes même pas un... »

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais mal, mes mains devenaient moites. J'avais du mal à respirer, je le regardais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Je suis patient Kate. Très patient, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais savoir. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé au cimetière, sois sincère ! »

Je le regardais surprise et prise au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question, pas maintenant, mon Dieu Rick ne brise pas notre moment, je ne peux pas te répondre comme ça. C'est trop tôt, trop subit. Même s'il savait que je me souvenais, de tout. Avouer serais me mettre dos au mur.

« Je… eh bien…je … » Je respirais bruyamment, fermant les yeux. C'était trop tôt « Castle…je …ne… non… »

Il soupira tristement puis se leva.

« Bien ! A demain Beckett… » Me dit-il tristement.

Prenant sa veste, il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Je le regardais régler l'addition puis sortir. Non mon dieu pas ça ! Bordel pourquoi étais je comme cela ? Il fallait que je lui dise que oui, je me souvenais, mais que j'avais besoin de temps. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit cela plutôt que de lui mentir encore une fois ? Comment pouvait-il me faire confiance si je lui mentais sans cesse ? Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Tu avais une occasion rêvée de tout mettre à plat et d'enfin lui dire la vérité.

Me levant d'un bon, j'attrapais ma veste puis courus à sa poursuite. Je devais lui dire la vérité pour ne pas le perdre. Il sortait du restaurant, j'allais l'interpeller lorsque :

« Rick ? »

Il me semblait reconnaitre cette voix, non pas elle, mon dieu. Je tournais la tête et mon sang se figea dans mes veines, mon cœur fit une embardée. Je me sentais défaillir. Elle était là sous mes yeux et ceux de mon partenaire, lui souriant. Le seul véritable amour de sa vie, celle qui des années plus tard le rendait encore nostalgique…

« Kyra ! » L'entendis je dire un sourire radieux sur les lèvres celui là même qui me réservait en temps normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello la compagnie tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 2 c'était super ! Par contre j'ai posté l'os 3 de coyote, **la coyote en furie** seulement deux reviews ça donne pas trop envie de continuer d'un coté ! Bon j'espère que vous allez vous déchainer et que j'en aurais tout pleins pour ce chapitre et pour l'os de Coyote et je fais ma pub en vous disant que j'ai aussi pondu un os de noël qui s'appelle l**e jour ou j'ai arrêté de croire au père noël** !_

_Voila je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et une bonne année ! Et vive le 9 janvier ! :p  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

J'avais sous mes yeux Kyra, plus belle que jamais, qui me souriait tendrement, mais je vis que derrière ce sourire, se cachait de la tristesse. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec Greg ?

« Que fais tu à New York ? Je croyais que tu avais déménagée avec Greg à San Francisco juste après votre mariage. »

Elle baissa la tête pinçant les lèvres.

« C'était le cas… »

Je souris.

« Ah ! New York vous manquait trop et vous êtes revenus ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non juste moi… »

J'ouvris la bouche surpris tentant de trouver les mots pour la consoler mais une seule chose pouvait l'aider. Je la pris donc dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Elle se serra contre moi en fermant les yeux enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rick, son travail est semble-t-il plus important que moi ! »

Elle se dégagea de mes bras pour me regarder. Je lui caressais la joue, compatissant, lorsqu'une sorte de plainte se fit entendre derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Kate qui nous observait la mine défaite. Elle semblait haleter, ses yeux étaient brillants, comme si elle allait pleurer. Je regardais Kyra et comprit qu'elle venait d'interpréter à sa façon notre étreinte avec mon ex petit amie. Cette dernière d'ailleurs compris elle aussi le malaise et se recula de moi puis sourit à ma partenaire :

« Kate quelle joie de vous voir ! »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi. Je voyais un peu de gêne et de culpabilité dans ses yeux, apparemment elle aussi se méprenait.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dérangé votre rendez-vous, je vais vous laisser » Finit mon amie.

Kate se recula alors que Kyra s'approchait d'elle.

« Je pardon…je dois partir ! »

Et sur ses paroles, la détective partie en courant. Kyra me regarda faisant de grands yeux et des signes de la tête m'incitant à lui courir après. J'en mourrais d'envie, oui, je crevais d'envie de la poursuivre, de la rattraper, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser avec toute la passion que j'avais pour elle, mais après quoi ? Elle me repousserait encore, faisant marche arrière, niant l'évidence. J'en avais assez de tout ça, assez de courir après une chimère.

« Rick réveilles toi cours lui après ! » Me cria mon amie en me secouant.

Je la regardais serrant les dents tentant de contenir mon émotion.

« J'ai assez couru ! »

Mon ex me regarda surprise, elle voulu répondre mais je la coupais tendant mon bras :

« Je te paie un café, je pense que tu as des choses sur le cœur, que tu souhaites partagées ! »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, continuant à m'observé perplexe puis me fit un sourire crispé et prit le bras que je lui tendais.

Je rentrais chez moi je ne sais comment. J'étais dans un brouillard complet, mon cœur était vide, ma tête me faisait mal, en fait tout mon être se tordait de douleur. L'un de mes pires cauchemars se réalisait. Je l'avais perdu par ma faute. A cause de mes craintes, je l'avais blessé, vexé. Et pour couronné le tout, il avait déjà trouvé une remplaçant dans son cœur. Kyra, la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée avant…avant moi… J'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller sentant des cris de rage qu'il est si vite tourné la page mais aussi de tristesse, de regrets et de détresse…Je serrais les poings, les paupières fermées si fortement qu'elles me faisaient souffrirent, tentant de les retenir. Les larmes, ces traîtresses qui voulaient franchir la barrière de mes yeux, finirent par coulées. Une, puis deux, trois et sans que je m'en rende compte c'est tout un flot discontinu qui s'évacua. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, j'enfonçais un peu plus le visage dans le coussin pour étouffer mes cris. Je l'avais perdu, il avait renoncé. Tout était de ma faute, j'avais eu un avertissement, j'avais su que cette conversation avec mon père avait eu lieu mais j'avais choisis de ne pas y croire et à présent, tout était fini. Je riais intérieurement pour que cela soit fini, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait un commencement et cela jamais je ne l'avais permis.

La peur n'évite pas le danger dit-on c'est même le contraire, mes peurs avaient eu pour effet de voir réalisé ce que je redoutais le plus. Voir l'homme que j'aimais se détourner de moi et allez vers une autre femme.

_« Kate ? » _

_Castle il est là, il m'a retrouvé, il me prend dans ses bras me dit que tout ira bien, qu'il va me sortir de là. il est venu me chercher, encore une fois il m'a sauvé la vie… Castle mon partenaire celui qui est toujours là pour assurer mes arrières pour me secourir, toujours…Son odeur, sa peau, mes lèvres l'embrassant…_

J'entendais une musique d'où venait-elle ? Je tentais de reprendre pied mais un mal de tête terrible avait prit séjour dans mon crâne. Je gémis, la musique devenant de plus en plus forte. Je grognais tentant de déterminer d'où venait cette mélodie agaçante. Sortant peu à peu de ma léthargie, je me rendis compte que ce son venait du réveil de mon portable. Je me redressais, me saisis brusquement de mon cellulaire et coupais la nuisance. Me laissant retomber sur le matelas, je soupirais bruyamment mon bras cachant mes yeux. Je refaisais surface petit à petit, je m'étais endormis sans m'en rendre compte sûrement terrasser par la fatigue. J'avais rêvé de Castle venant me chercher dans cette demeure délabrée. Il m'avait détachée et prit dans ses bras. J'avais pu apprécier sa chaleur, son odeur mais aussi sa peau sous mes lèvres, comment cela était possible ? Etait-est ce la réalité, un rêve, les deux mélangés ? Car ça semblait vraiment réaliste à cet instant.

Second soupir, je devais me levée mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais me faire porter pâle et rester chez moi, à me morfondre. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais depuis que je connaissais mon écrivain, j'avais fais et dit des tas de choses qui ne me ressemblait pas. Il m'avait changé, m'avait redonné le sourire, la vie…

Troisième soupir, suivit d'un gémissement de dépit lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je reconnus la sonnerie attribuée à Esposito, sûrement pour m'annoncer un nouveau meurtre. La fausse maladie ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Je décrochais dans un quatrième soupir en cinq minutes.

J'écoutais mon collègue d'une oreille distraite pris un calepin poser sur ma commode réservé pour les notes urgentes dans ce genre et écrivis l'adresse. Puis raccrochais après mon cinquième soupir, je me traînais jusqu'à la douche, me dévêtis et entrais dans la cabine faisant couler le jet sans attendre que l'eau ne se réchauffe, je frissonnais puis me savonnais avec mon gel douche. Je l'observais fleur de cerisier du japon. _''Vous sentez la cerise… '' _Fermant les yeux je tentais de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, déglutissant, respirant bruyamment, je ramenais mes cheveux en arrière en les maintenant avec mes mains, penchant la tête en arrière pour que le jet frappe mon visage ainsi toutes larmes furent balayer dans le siphon de la douche.

M'extirpant de la douche je me séchais rapidement puis disposais la serviette autour de moi. Me dirigeant vers le lavabo, je me brossais les dents. J'observais mon reflet je n'étais pas vraiment belle à voir, j'avais les yeux bouffis et rouges, mon teint était blafard, j'aurais très bien pu jouer un remake de la fiancé de dracula.

J'allais m'habiller puis me maquillais pour paraître figure humaine. Me saisissant de me portable je stoppais mon geste. Je l'observais longuement, devais je l'appelé ? J'avais envie de le voir mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas. Tout était si contradictoire, mon être hurlait appelles-le, dis-lui que tu es désolée, supplies-le de te laisser une seconde chance. Mais ma fierté disait, si tu l'appelles tu vas te rendre ridicule, n'as-tu pas assez souffert, laisses-le où il est avec sa Kyra. Bien sur comme d'habitude ma fierté l'emporta malgré les regrets, malgré mon chagrin de le perdre, j'étais trop fière pour faire le premier pas.

J'enfouissais mon téléphone dans ma poche, prenais mes clés de voiture et sortais de mon appartement rapidement.

Le trajet me sembla interminable, j'allais forcément subir l'interrogatoire des gars me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé Castle. Qu'allais-je pourvoir leur dire ? Je devais trouver quelque chose pour endormir leur vigilance et faire cesser toutes questions gênantes. Étant de vraies commères cela n'allait pas être tache facile surtout si je prenais en compte la pire de toute les commères, Lanie, oui la pire de toutes car elle visait toujours juste dans ses commérages et c'était bien ça le problème.

J'arrivais sur les lieux du crime, garant ma voiture derrière la morgue mobile, je sortais de mon véhicule et me dirigeais vers le corps en enfilant mes gants sans regarder devant moi.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je me figeais, Castle était debout devant Lanie qui examinait le corps. Qui l'avait appelé, je regardais Esposito qui me sourit :

« Yo lieutenant, j'ai appelé Castle pour toi, j'ai sentis que tu n'étais pas très réveillée ce matin. »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermait et instinctivement mes yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Castle et à ce moment mon cœur se serra si fort que l'air me manqua, il n'y en avait qu'un … Un seul café…

Fermant les yeux, je finissais d'enfiler mes gants, tentant de faire bonne figure et de pas laissé paraître mon trouble, ce qui n'était pas tache facile au vu de la signification que ce seul café avec pour moi…pour nous…

Bien évidement malgré une reprise de moi-même assez rapide, mon attitude n'échappa pas à miss je vois tout qui me demanda en relevant les yeux de son cadavre :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle tu es toute pâle. »

Que répondre à ça ? Non ça ne va pas j'ai envie de hurler, de partir en courant, de fuir loin …de lui pour l'oublié.

« Ca va, qu'est-ce que l'on a ?»

M'exclamais-je d'une voix plus aigue que la normal. Passant devant Castle je lui jetais un regard en coin puis très vite reportais mon attention sur Lanie. Lui n'avait pas dévié une seul fois ses yeux de moi, me faisant perdre mes moyens, complètement.

Lanie regarda mon partenaire puis moi puis enfin les mains de Castle et je vis une étrange lueur brillée dans ses yeux. Elle m'observa de nouveau sans rien dire, m'interrogeant du regard. Je fronçais les sourcils agacée par avance de la discution qu'elle allait m'imposer.

Lanie allait commencer son rapport lorsque le téléphone de Castle sonna. Il s'excusa, s'éloigna un peu puis décrocha. Je perçus la conversation malgré tout, serrant les dents tentant de ne pas écouter mais comment était ce possible alors que son interlocutrice était :

« Oui Kyra, je n'ai pas oublié ! »

Il rit. Pas d'un rire forcé mais d'un rire joyeux. Je sentais le regard de Lanie sur moi mais c'était plus fort que moi, je devais voir sa tête, voir sa réaction face à cet appel, vérifié que son visage était aussi illuminé que le son de sa voix. Je me tournais légèrement et je vis ce que je n'avais pas envie de voir, un sourire radieux sur sa face alors qu'il parlait à une autre femme que moi.

« Bien s^rr…ne t'inquiète pas je serais à l'heure, tu le sais je ne suis jamais en retard pour dîné avec une femme sublime… »

De nouveau un rire, je fermais les yeux tournant la tête vers Lanie qui me regardait tristement, pas de pitié avec moi, s'il te plait Lanie…

« Bien ok …oui …moi aussi… à ce soir ! »

'' Moi aussi, moi aussi …je t'aime ? Non mais comment osait-il pousser le vice jusqu'à s'affiché au téléphone avec elle, devant moi ? J'avais merdé mais ce qu'il faisait c'était dégelasse, cherchait-il à mixé ce qui me restait du cœur qu'il avait brisé ? Ca ne lui suffisait pas de l'avoir détruit en milliards de morceaux, il voulait en faire de la marmelade ? A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Castle revint vers nous, il s'accroupit à son tour puis me regarda :

« Pardon, je sais que ce n'est pas réglementaire mais je devais prendre cet appel ! »

Je serrais les dents, il prenait son ton mielleux avec moi, ça ne marchait pas, il ne me ferait pas craquée à coup de sourire magnifique :

« Si c'est pour ne pas être à 100% sur l'affaire, vous pouvez partir la rejoindre, je comprend très bien ! »

« Vous comprenez de travers comme d'habitude »

Je me tournais vers lui folle de rage.

« Ah oui alors qu'est ce que je comprends de travers ? Votre petite amie qui vous téléphone sur une scène de crime, vous qui pensez à elle au lieu de l'affaire, vous qui êtes avec elle plutôt que… »

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase, me relevant, j'époussetais mon pantalon en pestant. Il saisit mon bras.

« Plutôt que quoi, allez-y pour une fois dites le fond de votre pensez ! »

Je le regardais, ma respiration était irrégulière, j'étais furieuse, malheureuse, j'aurais dû lui dire plutôt qu'avec moi mais je m'entendis dire :

« Plutôt que rien, il n'y a rien à dire, allez la rejoindre puisse qu'elle vous manque tant ! »

« Oui elle au moins est franche et sincère pas comme certaine »

Je le regardais choquée. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme, de pondéré mes actes et paroles, mais tout mon être tremblait. J'avais du mal à respirer, je lui hurlais me dégageant :

« Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Partez ! Allez la rejoindre, prenez la comme muse, faites une saga sur elle, que sais-je ! Je m'en fou mais sortez de ma vue et de ma vie, ça me fera le plus grand bien ! »

Je constatais que c'était la phrase de trop. Son visage s'assombrit et je vis la douleur traversée ses yeux. J'aurais dû enchaîner en m'excusant, mais cette fichue fierté m'en empêchait encore. Je le regardais rajusté sa veste après un moment de silence puis il sortit la phrase qui fini de m'achever.

« Bien détective, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je ne vais plus m'imposer, désolé que ma présence vous pèse autant mais je peux vous jurez que vous n'aurez plus jamais ce poids insupportable sur vos épaules. A bon entendeur, je vous souhaite une longue vie et que vous soyez enfin heureuse »

Et sur ces paroles qui m'arrachèrent le cœur et l'âme, il partit sans un regard. Je restais là figée sur place, ne pouvant bouger d'un millimètre. Je voyais mes amis qui me regardaient sans oser dire quoique ce soit. Ils avaient assistés à la rupture de Kate Beckett et Richard Castle, la muse et son écrivain…


	4. Chapter 4

****_Voici venir le temps des rires et des chants ! Euh non pardon le temps du chapitre 4 de Véritas, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lecteurs reviewer et es nouveaux et aussi ceux qui com pas même si c'est assez simple et gratifiant pour l'auteur !_

_Bon encore merci à MA BETA ILIANAKATE, je t'adore tu es hyper réactive et j'ai une entière confiance en toi ! Après tout tu as la double Caskett (oui elle est facile) Muse et Beta !_

_Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à me commenter j'aime ça !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>

Bon sang ! Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Revenir vers elle encore une fois ! Qu'est-ce que j'espérais encore au juste ? Je n'avais amené qu'un seul café pour lui faire comprendre ma colère, mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence et toutes mes bonnes résolutions de la veille avaient fondues comme neige au soleil durant la nuit car le peu que j'avais pu dormir avait été pour rêver inlassablement d'elle. Par contre, elle apparemment, en avait marre. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Pourtant j'avais cru voir de la peine hier soir lorsque Kyra était arrivée. Mais tout cela était du vent. Je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité. Jamais elle ne m'aimerait, jamais nous ne serions un couple. Jamais elle ne serait…

Je me stoppais et frappais violement le mur à mes côtés. Je n'en pouvais plus. Rester près d'elle devenait un supplice. Je devais partir… Loin d'elle, de son sourire éblouissant, de ses yeux magnifiques qui se faisaient si souvent rieurs. De son odeur envoûtante, de sa peau si attirante, de sa chaleur… Si je restais près d'elle, je ne guérirais pas d'elle. Jamais.

Kyra m'avait fait promettre de parler avec Kate mais cette dernière en avait décidé autrement. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, c'était fini. Réalisant ce fait, les larmes me vinrent. Serrant les dents, je me mis à courir comme mu par une impulsion. Aller loin, très loin, aussi loin d'elle que je puisse le faire sans jamais revenir.

Bon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi étais-je comme cela ? A sans cesse le repousser, alors que je l'aimais comme une folle. Je l'avais chassé de la scène de crime et de ma vie par la même occasion. Un frisson me parcouru. Repensant à ces trois mois sans lui, à sa rancœur envers moi, mais au vu des circonstances, il m'avait vite pardonné, comme toujours. Je lui avais fait une promesse à peine dissimulée ce jour-là dans le parc, j'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait comprise. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Je ne lui avais pas laissé beaucoup de signes d'espoir. Quelques œillades par-ci par-là, des sourires langoureux mais après rien. Je lui avais menti, bafouant ses sentiments. Bien sûr ce n'était pas mon intention mais je l'avais tellement fait souffrir. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux ce jour-là à l'hôpital et encore aujourd'hui lors de cette soirée où il m'avait posé cette fameuse question qui tue : « Vous souvenez-vous de la fusillade ?''.

J'avais été si blessante répondant du tac au tac : « Non » et qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux oublier. Son regard éteint à cet instant m'avait arraché le cœur et, alors qu'il quittait la chambre sous ma demande, j'avais voulu lui hurler de rester mais je n'étais pas prête. Mais aujourd'hui si je devais faire le bilan de ma vie, je me rendais compte que j'avais tout raté. J'avais vécu une vie plate, morne, uniquement dédiée à mon travail et au meurtre de ma mère. Castle était entré dans ma vie et tout avait été chamboulé, tel un ouragan dévastateur. D'abord agacée par sa présence, elle m'était devenue indispensable. Et à présent, je l'avais chassé…

La journée touchait à sa fin et je n'avais pas une seule fois pu me concentrer sur l'enquête, trop absorbée par lui. Je devais lui parler, ravaler ma fierté et lui demander pardon. Et enfin lui dire la vérité, lui promettre qu'un jour lorsque je serais prête, il y aurait un « nous ». Déjà le fait de l'envisager était une gigantesque avancée et je sentais que bientôt, très bientôt, je serais capable de lui ouvrir mon cœur pleinement et le laisser entrer. Il lui appartenait déjà depuis longtemps mais aujourd'hui j'arrêtais de me voiler la face et affrontais mes peurs.

J'éteignais mon ordinateur, prenais ma veste et partais d'un pas décidé regardant ma montre : 20 h. J'espérais qu'il soit seul, mais, si cela n'était pas le cas, je ferais avec et j'irais même jusqu'à l'évincer, elle, Kyra, cette rivale sur le retour. Si cela pouvait ne serait-ce que me laisser une infime chance qu'il m'en laisse une nouvelle. Cela semblait sûrement égoïste : oui ça l'était. Alors que je l'avais sans cesse repoussé, maintenant qu'il se détournait de moi, je lui courrais après. C'était pathétique, certes mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Et puis après tout, n'était-elle pas mariée ? Que faisait-elle là à revenir sur le devant de la scène, mendiant sa place. Elle l'avait eu par le passé mais n'avait pas saisit sa chance et l'avait laissée passer. Elle le regrettait certainement et je pouvais le comprendre. Arrivée à ma voiture, je me figeais. J'étais complètement stupide : comment pouvais-je la blâmer alors que moi aussi j'avais laissé passer ma chance ? Je n'avais même jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec lui, ne lui laissant jamais l'occasion ne serait-ce que de caresser ma main ou d'avoir un geste tendre envers moi.

Le seul contact assez profond entre nous avait été ce baiser sous couverture. Il m'avait prise par surprise et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'effectuer un seul geste que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, demandant avidement une réponse que je lui donnais quelques instants plus tard. Alors que nos bouches s'éloignaient, j'exigeais un second baiser qui m'avait fait pratiquement perdre pied et, si le contexte avait été différent, je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler. Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sortir de ma vie. Jamais…

M'installant dans ma voiture, je démarrais en trombe direction le loft de mon écrivain, bien décidée à me faire pardonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Le chemin me parut interminable. Arrivée devant chez lui, je trouvais par miracle une place toute proche, à croire que le ciel était avec moi. Je souris : étais-ce un signe de l'univers, Comme le disait si souvent mon partenaire. Quoi qu'il en soit je me retrouvais rapidement devant la porte de Castle. Le gardien me connaissant bien, il ne m'avait pas annoncée et cela était mieux ainsi. Rick n'aurait pas le temps de se constituer une armure face à moi lorsqu'il m'ouvrirait, je le déstabiliserais assez pour qu'il m'écoute et me pardonne, peut être…

Mais arrivée à destination, tout mon courage disparut et la peur m'étreignit. Et s'il ne voulait plus m'écouter ? S'il avait tiré un trait définitif sur moi ? Et pire, s'il était avec Kyra et que j'interrompais quelque chose, un moment intime. Mon Dieu je ne le supporterais pas. Je commençais à faire les cent pas devant son loft, me rongeant les ongles, soupirant, soufflant, suant. Bon sang, jamais aucun homme ne m'avait mise dans un tel état de nervosité et d'angoisse ! J'avais l'impression d'être une ado pré pubère qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. La différence c'était que je n'avais jamais été nerveuse adolescente lorsque j'avais des sorties avec des garçons. J'étais très sûre de moi et de mes charmes et je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour séduire un homme.

Mais avec Castle c'était complètement différent. La donne avait changée : alors qu'avant je savais que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras, aujourd'hui je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Constatant qu'une voisine m'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, je décidais de frapper à la porte. J'attendis quelques instants puis la porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il me toisa de haut en bas, ne semblant pas réaliser que j'étais vraiment devant lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il prit la parole et j'aurais préféré qu'il reste silencieux.

« Que faites-vous là ? » Son ton était froid et sec sans appel. Ce n'était pas gagné.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demandais-je avec toute l'assurance que je pouvais avoir à cet instant.

Il me regarda puis s'écarta sans dire un mot.

« Il me semblait que nous nous étions tout dit. J'ai bien compris votre demande et la respecte. Je vais sortir de votre vie, pour toujours. »

Je soupirais. Ses mots étaient incisifs et allaient droit au but, me faisant mal. Mais je ne devais pas lui en vouloir : sa réaction était justifiée. Je regardais autour de moi et constatais qu'il y avait deux sacs de sport, une valise ainsi que sa pochette d'ordinateur portable posées près de l'entrée. J'avais eu raison : il avait l'intention de quitter la ville.

« Vous partez ? »

A peine avais-je posé la question que je me traitais d'idiote. Cette question était complètement stupide : évidement il partait. A croire que la nervosité me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

« Cela me semble évident non ? » Me répondit- il glacial, me tournant le dos.

« Et quand revenez-vous ? »

Il se retourna me toisant sévèrement.

« Il me semble que c'est une question que vous n'avez aucun droit de poser ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Outch, Touchée ! Je devais vraiment allez droit au but sinon, il allait finir par perdre patience. Il se servit un verre de scotch. Le buvant cul sec, s'en servant un second dans la foulée.

« Je suis désolée ! »

De nouveau son regard se porta sur moi, sévère. Je me rendis compte que ce simple mot ne suffirait pas, il fallait que j'ouvre mon cœur, que je lui dise la vérité.

« Je vous ai menti sur toute la ligne. Oui je me souviens de tout, de la fusillade, des cris autour de moi, de vous pencher sur moi, me suppliant de rester avec vous… » Je soufflais puis plongeant mes yeux dans les siens « Et surtout je me souviens de votre déclaration… »

Son regard était toujours fixé sur moi. Cette fois il était indéfinissable. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je ne parvenais pas à lire en lui. Il s'approcha de moi, posant son verre après l'avoir avalé comme le premier. Il restait silencieux. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Alors que vous m'avez demandé de quitter votre vie.»

Je m'approchais à mon tour, fixant son regard avec le mien. Mélangeant presque nos souffles. Nous faisant frissonner. Je décidais que le vouvoiement devait être proscrit pour ce que j'allais dire.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre Rick. Parce que je suis une idiote qui n'est pas capable d'affronter ses sentiments. Parce que je suis terrifiée car je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je ressens pour toi et que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. »

Je constatais que mes paroles faisaient mouche et que son regard s'illuminait enfin. Mais il ne disait rien pour autant, semblant attendre autre chose.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas avancer dans la vie avant d'avoir résolu le meurtre de ma mère mais c'était une fausse excuse. Si je reste loin de toi, c'est pour me protéger, pour ne pas m'engager. Mais je constate que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela sans te donner un minimum d'espoir et je te le dis aujourd'hui : tes sentiments sont partagés. Oui, je t'aime et c'est bien là tout le problème car je ne suis pas prête. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, je gâcherais tout entre nous et cela je ne peux pas me le permettre car je veux vraiment construire quelque chose avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre car tu m'es essentiel. Tu as rendu ma vie plus belle, plus lumineuse alors que cette dernière était plongée dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ta venue. Je peux te promettre de tout faire pour ne pas trop te faire attendre mais par pitié Rick, ne pars pas, restes avec moi. Ne me quittes pas, ne me quittes plus. Plus jamais ! »

Après ce long monologue, je repris ma respiration comme si je l'avais retenue depuis le début de ma joute. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids. J'étais légère, j'étais bien mais le manque de réponse de mon partenaire commençait à m'inquiéter. Je le regardais, il était figé, aucune expression ne traversait son si beau visage. Etait-ce trop tard ? Avait-il déjà tiré un trait sur nous ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblèrent une éternité, il finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres. Et alors qu'il allait me répondre, un bruit strident agressa mes oreilles. D'où venait-il ? Qui osait rompre ce moment magique entre nous ?

Peu à peu je sortais de ma léthargie, la brume s'effaçant. Je me réveillais dans mon lit, mon réveil hurlait de plus en plus fort. C'était l'heure de se lever. Je m'asseyais dans mon lit passant une main sur mon visage en soupirant. Encore ce rêve. Je le faisais chaque nuit depuis maintenant près de deux mois. Deux mois sans nouvelles. Deux mois sans lui. Deux mois où tout espoir de le revoir un jour avait disparu. Et comme chaque matin, je me levais le cœur en berne. J'avais voulu m'excuser, m'expliquer ce jour-là mais lorsque j'étais arrivée chez lui, sa fille m'avait appris qu'il était parti. Je lui avais demandé s'il était aux Hampton, mais Alexis m'avait informée que non et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé, que lorsqu'elle était rentrée du lycée elle avait trouvé un mot l'informant qu'il partait pour finir son roman, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles.

Je l'avais donc appelé encore et encore tombant à chaque fois sur sa messagerie. J'étais rentrée chez moi sans savoir comment et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le lendemain avait été un autre jour, la nuit m'avait redonnée espoir. Il me reviendrait comme toujours et là nous pourrions nous parler et tout reprendre à zéro. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines et maintenant des mois, toute espérance en moi s'était égrenée. Je l'avais perdu et c'est ainsi que chaque nuit, je refaisais ce rêve où je pouvais lui parler, m'expliquer et où tout s'arrangeait. J'en avais assez de me morfondre et je devais reprendre ma vie en main, je ne devais plus pleurer pour un homme qui ne voulait plus de moi, pour un homme qui était sûrement en train de vivre des instants heureux avec son ex, sans se préoccuper de moi. Alors moi aussi j'allais en profiter. Ce soir je sortirais et rencontrerais un apollon avec lequel j'oublierais cet écrivain de malheur.

Arrivée au poste la providence voulue que Lanie m'appelle pour m'annoncer que son autopsie était finie. Si ce n'était pas un signe de l'univers ! J'étais célibataire. Elle aussi. Et ce soir nous allions sortir toutes les deux ! J'étais sûre qu'elle ne serait pas contre une virée entre filles, elle qui m'en proposait tant avant Castle et même au début de notre partenariat. Je savais qu'Esposito et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, alors rien ne l'empêcherait d'accepter une soirée chasse, à la recherche de beaux mâles qui ne demanderaient qu'à satisfaire nos envies. Après tout toutes les deux avions eu le cœur brisé et il était temps de prendre la en dérision et de s'amuser sans aucun engagement. Juste le plaisir, voilà plus aucune souffrance, juste la jouissance. Telle était ma décision après Richard Castle. Plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse. Je ne m'engagerais plus dans une seule relation sérieuse, et les hommes ne seraient que des exutoires à mes envies les plus primaires. Je changerais et me blinderais plus encore que je ne l'étais auparavant ainsi je ne souffrirais plus.

Lorsque je fus devant mon amie, elle s'enquit immédiatement de mon état. Bien sûr je lui assurais que tout allait bien et après écoute de son compte rendu, je lui demandais.

« Et si on sortait ce soir Lanie ? Toutes les deux, histoire de se changer les idées et de, qui sait, faire de nouvelles conquêtes ? »

Elle me regarda étonnée. Forcément, ce genre de proposition ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Je lui souriais, lui signifiant que j'étais sérieuse.

« Écoutes Kate… en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion de sortir avec ma meilleure amie dans une sortie chasse aux célibataires… mais là ma chérie, ça ne va pas ! Tu dois te changer les idées je te l'accorde, mais tu ne peux pas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu juste pour oublier Castle ! »

Je la regardais estomaquée. Comment pouvait-elle me remettre Castle sur le tapis, alors qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Moi qui la pensait ma meilleure amie découvrait qu'elle était de son côté et prenait son parti contre moi. La vie était faite de désillusions.

« Ok Lanie pas de problèmes ! Je prendrais du bon temps sans toi. Bye ! »

Sur ces paroles je partis sans tenir compte des appels de mon amie.

« Kate ne fais rien que tu regretterais ! »

Je me stoppais et me retournais vivement « Qu'aurais-je à regretter Lanie ? Plus rien du tout …Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas inconsciente, je me protège toujours ! »

« Tu te protège des maladies, mais qu'en es-t-il des cœurs brisés Kate ? »

« Pff justement ! Sans sentiment pas de cœur brisé ! Juste mon plaisir Lanie et rien d'autre. Je vais me contenter d'assouvir un besoin naturel et basta, ciao, bye, on n'en parle plus ! »

Lanie ne répliqua pas mais son air meurtri me déstabilisa. Je tournais les talons pour ne pas affronter ses yeux emplis de tristesse pour moi. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, et surtout je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie me juge, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Après une journée d'investigation peu fructueuse, je rentais chez moi. Je me dévêtis et plongeais dans un bon bain salvateur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps aucun livre ne m'accompagna. Seules mes pensées me tenaient compagnie. J'étais malheureuse, pensant à mon partenaire chaque jour depuis qu'il m'avait quitté et je devais l'oublier au plus vite pour ne pas devenir folle. Sortant du bain je me séchais puis m'habillais et me maquillais. Je me regardais avant de partir totalement satisfaite de ma tenue. Ce soir ils allaient tous succombés à mes charmes. Ma soirée s'annonçait amusante. Lorsque j'arrivais au Nelson, un des clubs privés les plus sélectes de New-York, je n'eus aucun problème à entrer. Le videur s'effaça devant moi, un regard appréciateur dans les yeux. Je lui souriais, puis sans plus me préoccupé de ce dernier, je déambulais jusqu'au vestiaire me débarrassant de ma veste.

Lorsque chose fut faite, j'entrais dans le hall central, où se trouvait le bar, non loin de la piste de danse. Je commençais à me déhancher sur cette dernière, mettant en avant tous mes charmes, comme je l'avais fait ce soir-là, faisant baver littéralement Castle. Je me rappelais immédiatement à l'ordre avant de progresser vers le bar, songeant qu'un verre ou deux m'aiderait à oublier plus facilement mon ancien partenaire. Plusieurs hommes vinrent à ma rencontre, me stoppant dans ma progression, mais aucun ne me plaisait et au bout d'une heure, je décidais de faire une pause. J'atteignais enfin le bar, et assoiffée, commandais une Margarita que je bus cul sec. Le barman me regarda avec un sourire.

« Je te remets ça ma belle, tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Je lui souris à mon tour, séductrice.

« Pourquoi pas si c'est toi qui me l'offre ! »

« Evidemment, je n'offre des verres qu'aux bombes atomiques ! »

Je ris, nullement impressionnée par son numéro de barman séducteur parfaitement rodé.

« Merci du compliment ! » lançais-je en me saisissant du verre tout en parcourant la piste de danse à la recherche de ma prochaine victime.

Je m'enfilais le second verre. Déjà la tête me tournait. J'avais l'habitude de tenir l'alcool pourtant, mais l'estomac vide, c'était fatal. Soufflant je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits et décidais de retourner danser lorsqu'un homme m'accosta.

« Bonsoir ! Je vous observe depuis un moment et je me demandais si je pouvais vous inviter à danser. »

Non sérieusement ? C'était quoi cette technique de drague pourrie ? J'allais l'envoyer sur les roses lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques me captivèrent et je le détaillais de haut en bas. Je pouvais reconnaître une chose. S'il ne savait pas draguer, il était plus qu'attirant. J'acceptais sa proposition et nous nous mîmes à danser un rock endiablé, puis les danses se succédèrent ainsi que les verres. Nous parlâmes peu de nous, trop occupés à nous lancer des joutes ouvertement sensuelles. Il me plaisait, il était beau, ne semblait pas idiot et surtout, il me le faisait oublier un instant. Il avait tout ce que j'aimais chez un homme. La plastique de rêve et un brin d'intelligence, même si pour ce soir cela ne servirait à rien pour ce que je voulais faire avec lui. Et alors que je finissais mon énième verre de Margarita, il s'approcha, se penchant sur moi, murmurant à mon oreille tout en caressant le creux de mes reins dans un geste hautement suggestif.

« Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Je le regardais alors que ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'obscurcissaient lorsqu'il me contemplait. J'avais ce que je voulais. Cette nuit me le ferait oublier. Et puis il avait les mêmes yeux que lui, je soupirais à cette pensée, agacée, et lui décrochais mon plus beau sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ! » lui répondis-je.

Prenant la main qu'il me tendait, je descendis du tabouret quelque peu chancelante. J'étais complètement ivre, mais peu importait. Ce soir, j'oublierais Richard Castle dans les bras d'un autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oyez oyez voici le chapitre 5 de Véritas et oui déjà, c'est fou comme l'inspiration peut vou frapper, n'est ce pas ? c'est magique !**

**Je vous informe que le chapitre 6 est en bonne voie et que si vous êtes de gentils petits vous aurez la suite aussi rapidement.**

**J'informe aussi ceux et celles qui lisent le choc des cultures que je le mets en pause pour pouvoir finir Véritas et y-a t' il un docteurs dans cet hopital car 4 fics en cours c'est pas gérable.**

**Voila bonne lecture et à vos reviews j'adore ça ! Merci pour tout, de me lire et de me commenter vous êtes adorables.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

J'étais parti sans même en parler à ma fille. Je lui avais laissé un mot l'informant que je quittais la ville sans préciser l'endroit où je me rendais. Je ne voulais pas aller aux Hampton's, non, car je savais que l'on me rechercherait là bas en premier, et je ne voulais pas être trouvé. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner et de faire le point sur ma vie. Alors je m'étais réfugié ailleurs pour l'oublier, mais deux mois s'étaient écoulés et il ne se passait pas une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à elle. Son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses cheveux soyeux dans lesquels j'aimerais perdre mes mains, ses lèvres tentatrices sur lesquelles j'aimerais fondre, son odeur attirante dont j'aimerais me délecté jusqu'à en être enivré, sa peau douce que j'avais eu le bonheur de toucher quelques fois…

Chaque chose me la rappelait et c'est ainsi que depuis que je l'avais quitté, j'avais bannis le café de mon existence car cela me faisait si mal. C'était notre rituel, notre bonjour, comme un baiser du matin qu'on attend lorsque l'on se lève. Chaque fois que je sentais cette odeur particulière en passant près d'une brasserie ou d'un Starbuck, cela me renvoyais à elle. Cette saveur épicée et amère à la fois, comme elle en faite, me la remémorait, et mon cœur se serrait. Et lorsque des effluves de vanille s'y ajoutaient, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, comme si elle était là près de moi et que j'allais pouvoir, discrètement la touchée, l'effleurée sans qu'elle ne s'en offusque, tant le geste était anodin.

Et que dire de cette merveilleuse odeur de cerise que je sentais parfois…A croire que Dieu là haut, s'il y en avait un, se jouait de moi pour qu'a chaque moment de la vie ordinaire, chaque chose me fasse penser à elle. Elle dont j'avais bannie le nom, ce si merveilleux nom. Durant des années je n'avais eu que le sien à la bouche mais je devais m'en guérir. Ainsi, comme dans Harry Potter son nom à elle, était comme celui de Voldemort pour le jeune magicien. Elle était devenue « celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » au risque d'en mourir.

Je laissais mon regard se perdre au-delà de la fenêtre, admirant l'immense forêt qui entourait la maison. Mes pensés vagabondaient encore et toujours. Je l'imaginais sur une scène de crime avec les gars, interrogeant un suspect avec la hargne qui la caractérisait tant, ou courant après un suspect avec ses talons d'au moins 50 cm facile, bon c'était un peu exagérer mais j'aurai dis facilement 10 cm, j'en étais certain. Je souriais à cette pensée. Jamais, je n'avais compris comment elle faisait. C'était comme courir sur des échasses et malgré les situations périlleuses, elle restait toujours féminine et sexy. Peut être n'y avait il que moi pour la voir ainsi, si désirable peu importe les situations. J'avais voulu la haïr mais tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire c'était penser à elle et l'aimer encore et toujours, j'étais un cas désespéré.

« Rick ? »

Je sentis une main caresser mon épaule, je me retournais et souriais.

« Bonjour Kyra, tu as bien dormis ? »

Elle s'approchait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue, laissant ses lèvres traînées sur cette dernière, tout en fermant les yeux. Je la sentais frissonner.

« Oui à merveille, contrairement à toi il me semble ! » Me répondait-elle un voile de tristesse sur son visage.

Je détournais mon regard et je le fixais de nouveau vers le merveilleux paysage que j'avais sous mes yeux.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiétée pour moi Kyra. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi dans ton état »

Je sentais qu'elle s'approchait mais ne bougeais pas. Elle passait une main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde.

« Je te sens si malheureux Rick, va la rejoindre, elle te manque tant, je me débrouillerais seule. »

Je l'observais un moment puis fermais les yeux, embrassant sa paume. Oui elle me manquait plus que tout mais je devais penser à Kyra et assumer son état. Qui le ferait, sinon, à l'heure actuelle ?

« Non ! Vous avez besoin de moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas dans ta condition Kyra, je te l'ai promis, j'assume mes engagements»

Elle me regardait et me souriait tristement puis laissait glisser sa main sur ma joue avant d'effleurer mon buste. Et sans un mot, me laissa seul. De nouveau, je me replongeais dans ma distraction favorite depuis que j'étais chez Kyra et contemplais l'horizon en me demandant si celle dont je ne prononcerais plus jamais le nom, allait bien. Si elle ne risquait pas sa vie inutilement, si elle avait reprit les choses comme avant, que j'ais envahis son existence.

La réponse s'imposait douloureusement à moi. Oui. Elle était un roc et devait m'avoir oublié à l'heure actuelle après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle se porterait mieux sans moi ?

Je sortais bras dessus bras dessous avec … je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait, et cela m'était égal puisque je ne comptais pas le revoir après ce soir. Je riais parce que j'étais saoule mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas me rendre compte que ses blagues étaient pitoyables.

Il m'entraînait sur le parking dans un coin sombre plus en retrait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Me caressant toujours le creux des reins, la glissant de temps à autre sur mes fesses, dans un geste qui témoignait bien de ses intentions. Je frissonnais de dégoût mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Son touché ne m'était pas agréable mais j'avais décidé d'oublier. Il s'arrêtait soudain, puis sans sommation ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes, exigeantes et avides. Très vite il demandait l'accès à mes profondeurs buccales mais subitement l'image triste de mon écrivain, s'imposait dans mon esprit. Je le repoussais violemment le giflant au passage.

« Pardon…je …non, je ne peux pas… »

Il me toisait sévèrement et je comprenais à son expression qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Mon manque d'équilibre me faisait chanceler et je devais m'appuyer contre un muret pour ne pas tombée. Bien sûr il en profita pour se coller à moi et me tripoter tout en voulant me forcer à l'embrasser. Il saisissait mon visage et m'imposait un baiser, me meurtrissant les lèvres, me faisant gémir de douleur. Je lui mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang et réunissant les dernières forces qu'il me restait, je lui assenais un coup de poing sur le nez. Il hurlait en portant ses mains à son visage. Le sang jaillissait de son tarin, et la haine déformait son visage.

« Putain salope tu m'as pété le nez ! »

Profitant qu'il était plié en deux de douleur, je le contournais et tentais une fuite stratégique, car au vu de mon état, je n'étais guère à même de faire mieux que cela en matière de défense. Mais il me rattrapait par le bras et me donnait une gifle magistrale qui me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Je me retrouvais à terre, complètement sonnée. Très vite je sentais un poids lourd sur moi puis une main se glisser sous ma jupe.

« Crois-tu que tu peux m'allumer comme ça avec ton beau petit cul et après me le refuser ? Non beauté, j'ai été un gentleman avec toi parce que les femmes comme toi marche qu'a ça, mais ce soir tu m'as trop excité, va falloir passer à la caisse pour m'avoir chauffé ! »

Il donnait un coup de rein pour me faire comprendre ce qui m'attendait et un frisson de dégoût me secouait. Le sang coulait toujours de sa face et goûtait sur mon visage. Je tentais de me dégager mais toute tentatives étaient vaines, trop abrutie par l'alcool et encore sonnée par le coup qu'il m'avait donné, j'étais à sa merci, et il le savait.

«Tu es une vraie tigresse bébé mais je vais te domptée, t'en redemandera ! »

Je regardais l'horloge pour la énième fois. Il était près de 23h et il me restait encore deux corps à autopsiés. Sans aucuns doutes j'en avais pour la nuit mais je m'inquiétais pour Kate. Dans son état psychologique, elle ne raisonnait pas logiquement. Elle était si malheureuse que j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. J'aurai dû accepter sa proposition pour veiller sur elle, quitte à me faire remplacée par Pelmutter.

Quelle amie faisais-je de la laisser allez se jeter dans la gueule des loups affamés qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de prendre dans leurs griffes une femme aussi jolie que Kate ? Connaissant son état, je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas à l'eau, et enivrée, elle ne pourrait pas repousser les avances des hommes qui la désireraient. Plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais inquiète. Impossible de me concentrée dans ces conditions. Prenant mon portable avant de changer d'avis, je composais un numéro que je connaissais par cœur pour l'avoir composé si souvent avant…

« Esposito ! »

« Javier, j'ai besoin de toi ! » Murmurais- je dans un souffle.

Un silence se fit entre nous puis rectifiais.

« Kate à besoin de toi ! »

Immédiatement il demandait des explications, sa voix révélant son inquiétude.

« J'ai peur que Kate soit dans de beau draps ! »

Je lui racontais l'incident de la morgue.

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

Je répondais par l'affirmative et lui indiquais l'adresse.

« Je vais la chercher et la ramène par la peau des fesses, s'il le faut »

« Merci Javier, Merci beaucoup. » soupirais-je.

« Ne me remercie pas ! Elle n'est pas juste ma patronne mais avant tout une amie pour moi, une sœur. »

Je souriais à cette affirmation. Il était vrai que Javier avait toujours été hyper protecteur envers Kate, la protégeant de tout même de Castle. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait voulu faire barrage, tout comme un grand frère le ferait.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, elle souffre. »

« Je sais, c'est plutôt avec Castle que je le serais lorsque je le retrouverais celui là. »

« Lui aussi souffre Javier, Kate n'est pas toute blanche. »

Je n'obtenais aucune réponse à cela. Bien sûr pour lui Kate primait avant tout même si Castle était son meilleur ami. Pourtant si l'ont était vraiment juste, tout ce qui arrivait était de la faute de Kate. Elle n'avait cessé de le repousser encore et encore. Quel homme ne se lasserait pas ?

« Je te laisse chica, je te tiens au courant ! »

Et sur cette promesse il raccrochait. Je regardais le corps que j'autopsiais et recommençais mon examen, plus sereine, tout en parlant à l'homme sur ma table.

« Il va vraiment falloir leur dire à ces idiots que séparés, ils seront malheureux. Vraiment il faut qu'ils se rendent compte que tous les deux sont faits l'un pour l'autre. N'est ce pas ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse d'un mort, je poursuivais mon travail.

Ma colère était telle que si Castle avait été sous mes yeux, je l'aurais réduit en bouillie. Je pouvais comprendre sa lassitude depuis le temps qu'il courrait après Beckett il y avait de quoi être découragé, mais depuis qu'il la connaissait, il aurait dû savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Il était partit alors qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui, la laissant en complet désarroi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé au juste pour motiver sa décision mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser alors qu'il avait tout fait pour se rendre indispensable auprès d'elle. Et partir avec Kyra ! Avait-il perdu la tête ? Elle était mariée et c'était son ex ! Une femme importante pour lui, je l'avais compris mais elle était son passé et Kate son futur. N'importe quel crétin aurait comprit ! Mais non lui reculait alors que Beckett avançait.

Je ne savais pas où il se trouvait mais j'allais le découvrir. Il n'était pas aux Hampton's mais il avait d'autres demeures, je le trouverais et lui causerais du pays.

J'arrivais au club Nelson et pénétrais dans le bar. C'était noir de monde. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'allais donc directement au bar. Quoi qu'il arrive j'étais sûr que Beckett n'était pas passé inaperçue. Sortant mon portable j'affichais une photo que j'avais prise d'elle et de Lanie.

« Bonsoir est-ce que vous avez vu cette femme ? »

Le barman se pencha pour voir la photo et me sourit.

« Pour sur que je l'ai vu, une poupée pareille, on la remarque dés qu'elle entre ! »

« Vous savez si elle est encore là ? » M'enquérais-je avec espoir.

« Non gars, elle vient juste de partir, tu l'as manqué de peu. »

Je le remerciais et faisais volte face mais alors que je m'éloignais, il m'interpellait.

« Si j'étais toi, je me magnerais. Elle est repartie avec un tocard. Si tu veux mon avis saoule comme elle est, elle ne va pas se rendre compte de grand-chose. Elle l'a dragué toute la soirée mais ça ressemblait plus à un exutoire. J'en ai vu des nanas comme elle, défilée et ça fini jamais bien pour elle. Ça se voit qu'elle a un mec à oublier mais elle risque de le payer cher. »

J'hochais la tête et quittais le club en courant. Si ce mec était si entreprenant que cela, il devait avoir voulu commencer les préliminaires sans tarder. Je regardais donc sur le parking mais les voitures me gênaient pour voir correctement alors, je fus obliger de faire le tour des lieux pour voir si je les trouvaient.

« Bon si j'étais un pervers qui voulais profiter de ma proie en toute quiétude où irais je ? » M'interrogeais-je.

Scrutant les alentours mon regard se portait vers un bosquet près d'un muret et mon instinct me dit que s'ils devaient être en quelque part, c'était là. Je me rapprochais et entendis des bruits de lutte.

Aussi vite que je le pouvais, je me précipitais et ce que je découvrais me mettais le sang en ébullition, et ma colère montait d'un coup. Ce bâtard avait relevé la jupe de Kate et tentait de lui enlever son dessous, le pantalon et le caleçon aux chevilles. Il lui parsemait le visage de baiser en lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Elle se débattait mais ses gestes étaient maladroits et lents. Elle était ivre et cela rendait ses gestes assez désordonnés. Et lui profitait au maximum de la situation, tout en tentant de la maîtrisée.

Je me précipitais sur cette pourriture et le dégageait de Beckett. Le soulevant du sol, je le propulsais en arrière. Il atterrissait lourdement sur le bitume un peu plus loin. J'entendis un craquement, sûrement un os mais je n'en avais cure. Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il était sonné. J'étais arrivé à temps mais il avait posé ses sales pattes sur elle. Ma colère était telle que je voulais le tuer. Je le saisissais par le col et le décollais du sol. Je lisais dans ses yeux la peur, la terreur même, ce qui me réjouissais au plus haut point. Je souriais en constatant que Beckett lui avait pété le nez malgré tout.

« Si elle se débat, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas alors retires toi ! »

Et sur ces paroles je lui assenais un violent coup de tête qui lui arrachait un hurlement de douleur. Son nez déjà cassé devait le faire souffrir et la douleur insoutenable pour lui était jouissive pour moi.

Les mecs comme lui méritaient de crever dans le caniveau. Je lui assenais un ou deux coups de poing histoire de lui faire comprendre de ne jamais plus recommencer. Le relâchant, je le regardais s'affaler au sol comme le déchet qu'il était et prévenait le central d'envoyer des gars l'embarquer. Il passerait la nuit au poste et je m'occuperais de lui demain. Mais pour le moment, Beckett était ma priorité. J'accourais vers elle et l'aidais à se lever. Son front saignait et j'appliquais délicatement un mouchoir dessus. Elle me regardait, me souriant.

« Espo… tu es là… ? »

Puis elle s'évanouissait, m'obligeant à la soutenir. Etant inconsciente je la portais et la déposais dans ma voiture direction son appartement. Je ne lui ferais pas de reproches, mais cette nuit je serais à ses côtés comme un grand frère se devait de le faire. Je la protégerais envers et contre tous. Veillant sur son sommeil. Elle avait beau être ma supérieur une amitié réelle et sincère s'était instaurée entre nous et même si au début je l'avais un peu draguée, je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'elle n'étais pas qu'une femme sublime. Non au-delà de son physique de rêve, elle avait gagné mon respect en me prouvant qu'elle était efficace, bien plus que certains hommes. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur de part sa force et son intelligence.

Elle se montrait intransigeante avec les suspects, leurs arrachant des aveux sans difficultés. Elle était née pour être flic, et au-delà de sa beauté froide, un cœur chaleureux battait. Elle était toujours là pour ses collègues, s'inquiétant pour nous. Kate ne montrait jamais ses sentiments mais je savais qu'au-delà de la femme forte, il y avait une âme blessée. Etre une femme dans un milieu d'homme n'était pas si simple mais elle arrivait à dominer ce monde de testostérones en puissance, qui lorsque vous êtes une belle femme est encore plus dure, ne vous prenant pas au sérieux. Mais sa compétence avait fait taire les mauvaises langues. Et à partir de ce moment, j'avais reconnu son statut de supérieure car elle l'était.

J'arrivais chez elle, me stationnant devant, en double file. Je cherchais dans son sac, ses clés et son boîtier de commande pour son parking souterrain. Lorsque je les trouvais, j'actionnais le portail puis m'engouffrais dans le dit parking. Me garant à la place de Beckett, je la détachais puis faisait le tour et la prenait dans mes bras. Un gémissement sortait de sa bouche, me faisant instinctivement resserrer mon étreinte autour d'elle. Elle se blottissait un peu plus contre moi, et je l'entendais murmurer.

« Castle…»

Je sentais mon cou s'humidifié, me faisant serrer les dents.

« Je te le ramènerai par la peau des fesses, s'il le faut. »

Arrivé devant sa porte, j'entrepris de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'une voix m'interpellait.

« Lieutenant Esposito »

Je me retournais et voyais le père de Beckett. Il me dévisageait surpris. Son regard était glacial et accusateur, et je comprenais qu'il devait mal interpréter la situation en suivant son regard braqué sur Kate et je pouvais comprendre la méprise.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'es pas ce que vous croyez ! Mais euh… en fait Beckett avait euh… »

Comment dire à un père que sa fille s'était saoulée, avait draguée un inconnu et lorsqu'elle avait repoussée ce dernier, il avait voulu la violée ? Cela était peut être un peu trop violent pour un homme qui n'avait que sa fille qui était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il s'approchait de moi. Sans un mot il me prenait les clés et ouvrait la porte de l'appartement de sa fille.

« Déposez-la dans sa chambre, je vous prie ! »

J'acquiesçais et allongeais Kate sur son lit. Je l'observais attentivement, me reprochant de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt qu'elle avait les traits tirés et torturés. Je détestais la voir ainsi, malheureuse, surtout à cause d'une bêtise.

« Je vais rester avec elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour elle. »

« Oh ben non ce n'est rien, elle a fait une petite chute de tension et euh… »

Jim Beckett m'interrompait.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous suis reconnaissant. Merci d'être un ami fidèle pour ma fille. »

Je lui souriais puis regardais Kate et avouais, un peu gêné.

« Elle est de la famille et dans une famille, on se sert les coudes. »

Il me regarda et avec un grand sourire puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Merci fils. Je prend le relais, vas te reposer, il est tard et je pense que quelqu'un t'attends, n'est ce pas ? »

J'hochais la tête et après un dernier regard à Kate, je quittais sa chambre puis son appartement, serein, elle était entre de bonnes mains.

J'allais rejoindre Lanie. Nous n'étions plus ensemble et même plutôt en froid mais il y avait des situations où l'on devait oublier les différents pour faire face. Ce qu'il se passait entre Castle et Beckett me faisait penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lanie. Je savais que j'étais injuste envers Castle, mais je reportais ma propre frustration et ma propre colère sur lui. Et puis même si Kate avait mal agit, il n'aurait pas dû partir, abandonner. S'il l'aimait, il aurait dû se battre, comme j'aurais dû le faire avec Lanie. Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, j'allais le retrouver et l'obliger à revenir, même si pour cela j'étais obligé de jouer des poings.

Parce que j'avais peut-être de nombreux tords dans ma rupture avec Lanie, mais je n'étais pas parti. Et ce soir j'étais certain qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Même si elle travaillait, je me devais de la rassurée, d'être là pour elle. De lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais un soutien pour elle.

Après que l'ami de ma fille soit parti j'entreprenais de la dévêtir. Elle se réveillait à cet instant et eu un geste de recul envers moi. Elle tremblait et semblait effrayée. Elle se regardait puis me regardait, ne semblant pas réaliser où elle se trouvait. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante. Je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer et remerciais une fois de plus Esposito d'être venu au secours de ma fille.

« Papa ? » soufflait-elle finalement lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin à retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

« Oui c'est moi ma chérie, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant »

Elle me regardait avec incompréhension, puis de nouveau son regard se posait sur son corps à moitié dénudé, et les tremblements s'intensifièrent. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux et honteuse, elle détournait le regard.

« Mon Dieu papa, c'est affreux je… »

« Le lieutenant Esposito est venu te chercher ma chérie ! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant fortement les yeux. Le soulagement se peignit sur son visage, et elle me regardait de nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et de remords, et mon cœur se brisait pour elle.

« Il m'a quitté papa ! » murmurait-elle si bas et dans un sanglot douloureux que j'avais du mal à la comprendre.

Je la serrais contre moi, la berçant tout en lui caressant les cheveux comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et avait fait un cauchemar.

« Je le sais mon ange, mais il reviendra ma chérie, comme toujours ! »

« Je ne pense pas papa, pas cette fois, je lui ai fais trop de mal. Pourquoi toutes les personnes que j'aime me quittent, papa ? Pourquoi je les perds toutes ? D'abord maman, puis Royce, ensuite Mongomery et maintenant Castle. Pourquoi, j'ai si mal, papa ? »

Je la regardais douloureusement. Elle retenait ses larmes comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille et que, terrifiée par ses rêves, elle se réveillait en criant et que j'allais la consolée avec sa mère. Elle ne pleurait pas, jamais, en disant que c'était un signe de faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait retenir ses pleurs et éclatait en sanglots dans mes bras, laissant sa fierté de côté, affichant ses faiblesses ouvertement. Elle pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, du moins devant moi. Ou l'avait-elle fait, mais j'étais trop saoul à l'époque du décès de sa mère pour m'en rappeler.

Je comprenais sa détresse. Perdre Castle était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, et voilà que son cauchemar devenait réalité. Mon bébé souffrait et je devais tout faire pour que cela cesse. Mon ange était malheureuse et cela tout père se refusait à l'accepter. Il devait revenir et ne plus jamais la laisser, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas surmonter cette perte. Je savais qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Ne s'était-il pas mit en première ligne pour empêcher un autre tir au cimetière, risquant à son tour d'être blessé ou pire encore. Il la suivait depuis plus de quatre ans, avait écrit 3 romans dont le dernier était une véritable déclaration d'amour à ma fille. Alors, oui, je ne le laisserais pas la quittée. Je ne laisserais pas leur histoire d'amour étouffée dans l'œuf. Une si belle romance méritait de naître. Il leur fallait juste un peu d'aide.

Castle représentait le bonheur de ma fille. Il lui avait redonné le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Castle était sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Son phare dans la tempête. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme de l'air que l'on respire. Mon bébé pleurait d'amour. Son cœur était brisé, son âme meurtrie, et elle vivait la pire des souffrances. J'en avais moi-même fait l'expérience. Perdre l'être aimé m'avais détruit et encore aujourd'hui, pas un seul jour ne se passaient sans que je ne pense à ma Johanna. Mais pour elle, tout était encore possible, elle pouvait le reconquérir, le faire revenir, le revoir car Dieu merci même s'il était partit, il était encore en vie. Et cela était une chose essentielle. Ne jamais perdre de temps, la vie était trop précieuse pour les hésitations.

Après une demi-heure, elle finit par s'endormir épuisée. Je l'allongeais et finissais de la dévêtir avant d'attraper un immense T-shirt qui traînait sur une chaise et de lui enfiler en guise de pyjama. Je remontais ensuite la couette sur elle, la bordant comme je le faisais lorsqu'elle était petite, puis déposais un baiser sur son front.

« Dors mon ange, papa est là…tout ira bien, je te le promets… »

Oui tout irait bien car je ferais tout pour retrouver Castle et le faire revenir vers ma fille.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila Voila le chapitre 6 de ma fic, cela devait être le dernier à la base mais en faite non ! Et je dis heureusement car j'aurai signé mon arrêt de mort tué par ma Beta en premier et elle m'aurait kidnapper pour faire une remake de Misery pour que j'écrive une suite, lol !_

_Je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs, Je remercie donc** Noiroux** merci de continuer à me suivre soit sur frendh ou ff tu es un amour, **Castle 3**8 qui me suis partout j'adore ça, je suis si contente que mes histoires te plaisent,** Fuck'yeah 21 **merci pour tout et il ne faut pas avoir honte, juste que même en anonyme tu aurais pu commenter car j'ai désactiver le barrage des anonymious (oui ils vont pirater mon compte, mdr ok humour pourrit), **IFON91** faut pas mourir ou tu ne connaitra pas la suite mdr, merci, **Madwine** merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'écrire pour des com's comme ça,** Ilianakate** ma béta mais aussi lectrice qui me fait des commentaire presque aussi grand que mes chapitres, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy 31** une nouvelle lectrice, j'espère qu'elle continuera à me lire, **Diamsley** je suis enchanté que tu aimes mon histoire, Manon merci pour ta review, **Castle of course** pas sur que j'exauce ton vœux de suite !** Mandou-Land** que je remercie d'avoir commenter au deux endroit tu es adorable ! Et enfin ma petite protégée **MissWesleydu69** merci et d'ailleurs cette petite Miss à commencer à écrire des fic sur Castle, je vous conseil deux petits os très sympa. Voila j'espère n'avoir laisser personne sur le bords de la route avec tous vos reviews, je tenais à vous remercier individuellement._

_Bon pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit donc vous pouvez qu'en même commenter si cela vous chante, pour ceux et celles qui lisent mais ne commentent pas et pas grave du moment que cela vous plait, j'aimerais avoir votre avis mais si vous n'en avez pas envie, ne vous forcez pas._

_Voila alors pour la suite ne changer rien et continuer à commenter vous voyez ça me motive et pour le coup vous n'avez pas eu cette suite un mois après mais une semaine plus tard comme quoi tout se mérite non ? Allez je vous laisse et merci de continuer à me lire j'ai perdu quelques lecteurs il semblerait est ce que cela vous déplait ceux qui ne suivent plus dites moi. Ah moins qu'ils lisent mais ne commente plus._

Wouh ben dis donc qu'elle blagasse je fais je vous laisse lire à la prochaine !

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillais dans un gémissement. Tout le carnaval de Rio faisait la fête dans ma tête et la fanfare de New York s'était également invitée aux festivités. Et alors que j'entreprenais de me lever une nausée m'enserrait le cœur, un relent d'alcool me venait dans la bouche et je me précipitais aux toilettes pour décharger mon estomac des excès de la nuit.

Je me relevais fébrile et tremblante. Regardant ma tenue, je constatais que j'étais en long tee-shirt. Qui m'avait changée ? Et comment étais-je rentrée chez moi ? Une bribe de souvenir me revenait en mémoire. Cet homme sur moi, tentant de … non, mon Dieu est ce que… ?

La nausée revenait et de nouveau je rencontrais la cuvette des WC pour me soulager. Puis je me relevais chancelante. M'aspergeant d'eau froide, je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs. Si cet homme avait abusé de moi, comment étais-je rentrée et pourquoi étais-je chez moi et pas à l'hôpital ? Dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'aurais été incapable de pouvoir rentrer seule ! Ou bien l'avais-je ramené chez moi ? Non c'était impossible, je l'avais repoussé ! Alors quoi ?

Le visage inquiet d'Esposito apparaissait soudainement sous mes yeux. Il était venu me chercher et m'avait sauvé de ce salaud. Donc j'en déduisais qu'il m'avait ramenée chez moi et couchée ? Non, là encore, ça n'allait pas. S'il m'avait couchée, il n'aurait pas osé me dévêtir. Qui dans ce cas ? J'avais un blanc d'un coup. Je revoyais Esposito me prendre dans ses bras puis il m'avait conduit, certainement jusqu'à chez moi.

Ensuite il m'avait de nouveau prise dans ses bras, me sortant de la voiture. J'avais le souvenir d'avoir pensé vainement que c'était Castle, mais que serait-il venu faire ici après deux mois d'absence sans aucune nouvelle ? Il se contrefichait de ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver.

Je me traînais jusqu'à la douche. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, peut être alors, arriverais-je à me rappeler. Et tandis que le jet brûlant touchait ma peau, je poussais un soupir de contentement. Cela avait pour effet de soulager momentanément la migraine.

Je réfléchissais à ma soirée d'hier. J'avais été pitoyable de me mettre si minable pour un homme. Sans Esposito à l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de moi. J'en frissonnais de dégoût. En fait si, pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir quel sort cette pourriture comptait me réserver.

Il fallait que je me reprenne en main et au plus vite. Que dirait papa, s'il me voyait ainsi ?

Papa ? Oh mon dieu ! Mais oui ! C'était lui qui m'avait dévêtue et couchée. Il m'avait aussi veillée. On avait parlé de Castle et il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait. J'étais perplexe mais j'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'il avait raison et alors ce jour là, je me lancerais dans l'aventure et nous laisserais une chance. Oui, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Lorsqu'il me reviendrait s'il le faisait un jour, je lui dirais toute la vérité. Je lui ouvrirais mon cœur et affronterais mes peurs. Le perdre était trop dur et j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux.

Je sortais finalement de la douche. J'avais décidé que je devais faire le premier pas. Le manque était trop grand et je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il revienne car s'il ne le faisait pas alors je le perdrais. Je devais garder en tête qu'il y avait Kyra. Elle était revenue et il pourrait très bien se consoler avec elle. Deux mois étaient passés. Et s'il était trop tard ? S'il m'avait déjà remplacée dans son cœur ?

Je chassais cette idée. Kyra était mariée et même si elle avait refait surface dans la vie de Castle cela ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'elle voulait le reconquérir. Et si c'était le cas, alors je ne la laisserais pas faire. J'avais décidée de me battre pour lui. Il le méritait et surtout notre amour en valait la peine.

Nous étions dimanche et je n'allais pas travailler et heureusement car vu que j'avais un orchestre en pleine représentation dans ma tête c'était le bonheur de ne pas devoir aller au travail. J'allais devoir prendre une aspirine et de toute urgence.

Je descendais donc dans mon salon afin de prendre le cachet miracle et y trouvais mon père qui lisait le journal en buvant un café.

« Papa mais que fais tu là ? »

Il me regardait puis se levait. Sans me répondre il venait m'embrasser.

« Tu avais besoin de ton père cette nuit ma chérie. »

Je le toisais puis souriait le serrant dans mes bras.

« Merci papa. »

Il me caressait la joue, puis d'un signe de la tête, me montrait une assiette de gaufres ainsi qu'une tasse de café accompagnée d'un verre d'eau dans lequel je devinais une aspirine dissoute. Je regardais mon père qui s'affairait à la cuisine.

« Ton café doit être froid. Je vais t'en refaire. Bois ton aspirine et mange, ça va faire passer la nausée. »

Sans détacher mon regard de mon père je m'approchais de lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses épaules larges et rassurantes, celles sur lesquels je m'endormais enfant, lorsqu'il me portait sur son dos. Ces épaules si apaisantes que j'aimais tant. Posant mes mains sur ses omoplates, je callais ma tête entre elles deux. Fermant les yeux, je savourais la chaleur de mon père.

Nous ne prononcions aucun mot. Mon paternel ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ma soirée. Non, nous savourions juste l'instant entre un père et une fille.

« Mon ange ton café est prêt. Va manger, tu en as besoin. Tu as tant maigrie ces temps ci. »

Je me détachais de papa.

« Oui papa ! » Disais- je en souriant.

Me dirigeant vers la table basse, je me saisissais de mon verre que je buvais d'une traite. Grimaçant au goût, je prenais une gaufre que je mangeais rapidement pour faire passer cette saveur particulière que j'avais dans la bouche dû au médicament et c'était à ce moment que je me rendais compte que j'étais affamée. Je ne me rappelais même plus quand j'avais fait un repas normal depuis le départ de Castle.

En général, c'était lui qui veillait à mon alimentation me rabattant continuellement les oreilles, comme quoi je devais faire attention à moi et que je n'avais pas besoin de sauté des repas. Je souriais, car à chaque fois il parvenait à ses fins et me faisait manger. Il me reprochait de lui faire prendre du poids car il se sentait obligé de m'accompagner pour m'inciter à me nourrir et moi, je lui disais que dans ce cas, il lui fallait faire du sport.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela ma chérie ? » S'enquérait mon père en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Je pense à Castle. Il est toujours à me tanner pour que je me nourrisse correctement et il… »

Je m'interrompais, mon sourire s'estompait puis un silence se faisait. De longues minutes passaient ainsi.

« Appel le mon ange, ce n'est pas toujours à l'homme de faire le premier pas. »

« Mais s'il ne voulait pas me parler papa ? »

« Ne lui laisses pas le choix ma chérie ! »

Je regardais mon père pensive puis prenais mon téléphone et activais la fonction masquage du numéro. Mon père se levait en souriant, m'embrassait puis prenait sa veste.

« J'espère revoir Castle très bientôt Kate, il me plait bien ce type ! » Je souris.

« Toi ? Aimer un homme qui me tourne autour ? » souriais-je, secrètement ravie d'avoir l'approbation paternelle.

« Oui que veux-tu ! Ça doit être l'âge qui me ramolli ! »

« Merci encore papa, je t'aime ! Tu es le plus formidable des pères ! » Riais-je.

« Hahaha, j'en prends note ! Pense donc à mon cadeau d'anniversaire alors ! »

De nouveau je partais dans un éclat de rire et tandis que mon père quittait mon appartement, je lançais l'appel. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'attendais qu'il décroche. Comment m'accueillerait-il ? Serait-il gêné ? Attendait-il cet appel depuis longtemps et serait-il emballer ? Me rejetterait-il en me disant que tout était fini ? Les secondes passaient, angoissantes. Notre avenir se jouait sur un coup de fil.

Enfin on décrochait. Un sourire béat naissait sur mes lèvres.

« Allo ! »

Cette voix ! Elle m'avait tant manquée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge serrée, je ne parvenais pas à articuler une seule parole. L'émotion était trop forte. Ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas d'agir ainsi. J'étais nerveuse, anxieuse et excitée à la fois. Tous les symptômes d'une adolescente amoureuse qui appelait son petit ami après leur premier rendez-vous.

« Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ou vous êtes partie faire un tennis le temps que je décroche ? »

Je riais, cachant le combiné pour qu'il n'entende pas ma voix. Pas tout de suite. Je voulais m'amuser un peu, l'agacer, même si je savais qu'avec Richard Castle c'était difficile de l'agacer. Par contre lui maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de l'agacement.

« Bon, si vous n'avez rien à dire, je vais raccrocher, alors décidez vous ! »

Bon je pense que j'avais réussi malgré tout à l'embêter un peu, et cela m'avait laissé le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. J'ouvrais la bouche lorsque j'entendais une voix féminine en fond sonore. Mon cœur faisait un bond hors de ma poitrine. Cela confirmait mes pires craintes. Il était avec elle.

« Rick, je suis prêtes nous pouvons y aller.»

Je laissais ma main glissée le long de mon corps, poussant un long gémissement plaintif. Machinalement, je coupais la communication et lâchais le téléphone. Tout était fini. Je l'avais perdu. Deux mois qu'il avait disparu, deux mois qu'il était avec elle. Pas besoin d'être devin pour s'imaginer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés dans le blanc des yeux durant ces 60 jours. La dernière fois qu'elle était réapparue dans sa vie, ils s'étaient embrassés alors qu'elle allait se mariée. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait d'être infidèle à son époux ? Et il semblait qu'elle l'avait quitté, sinon que serait-elle venue faire à New York ? Pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour constater qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Rick. il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle le regardait.

Me laissant tomber au sol, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes genoux. J'étais out. Kate Beckett 0/ Kyra Blaine 5, voire dix coups d'avance, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec une femme qui avouait ses sentiments et lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin, ce que tout homme voulait ? De la tendresse, de l'amour mais aussi et surtout du sexe. Bien sûr je savais bien que pour Castle avec Kyra, il n'y avait pas que cela. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il l'avait aimé et apparemment, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

Mais pour moi qu'en était-il ? Je soupirais puis tournais ma tête vers ma table basse. Mes yeux se portaient sur le journal que mon père lisait lorsque j'étais descendue. Mon attention était attirée par une photo. Pas n'importe laquelle, une photo de Castle accompagnée d'un article.

_« Richard Castle le roi du macabre convoque une conférence de presse ce soir suite à la sortie de Frozen Heat, la semaine prochaine. Il a déclaré qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire._

_Cette annonce aurait-elle un rapport avec sa séparation d'avec sa muse Kate Beckett, lieutenant de police qui a inspirée, la célèbre Nikki Heat ?_

_Car en effet nous avons appris de source sûre que l'écrivain aurait quitté les locaux du 12 th pour ne plus y revenir. Nous savons aussi qu'il est introuvable et que même sa fille et sa mère ne savent où le trouver et n'ont de contact qu'avec son portable. Il semblerait que monsieur l'auteur de Best seller se terre, tel un ermite depuis deux mois déjà._

_Les peines de cœur sont parfois difficiles à soignez me direz-vous. »_

Je relisais plusieurs fois de suite l'article. Comment avait-il su qu'il était parti ? Qui était ces sources soit disant sûres ? Et surtout comment savait-il que Rick ne donnait pas de nouvelles ? Je savais qu'Alexis et Martha faisaient barrages aux journalistes, ne dévoilant rien. Ces chiens galeux étaient à l'affût du moindre ragot et avec cet article, je n'avais pas fini d'être importunée. Je regardais de nouveau la photo de Castle. Il était souriant comme toujours mais je sentais dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent, l'étincelle n'y était plus. Cette lueur de malice que j'aimais tant avait disparue. Caressant la photo je posais de nouveau ma tête sur mes genoux.

_« Les peines de cœur sont parfois difficiles à soignez me direz-vous. » _

S'il n'arrivait pas à m'oublier pourquoi ne revenait-il pas dans ce cas ?

* * *

><p>« Bon désolé, mais je dois y aller quand vous serez décidé vous me rappellerez »<p>

J'entendais un silence puis un gémissement, et enfin plus rien, seulement la tonalité. Mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Kate ? »

Bon sang non ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle ne m'aurait pas appelé en inconnu et aurait parlée. Elle … et si elle avait eu peur que je ne décroche pas comme les nombreuses fois ou elle m'avait appelé ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avait elle rien dit ? Avait-elle entendu Kyra en fond et cela l'aurait-il dissuadée ? Et si ce n'était pas elle dans ce cas pourquoi raccrocher ? Mais de toute manière, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien alors si elle était bien au bout du fil pourquoi s'offusquer d'entendre Kyra ?

Sa voix… mon dieu j'aurais aimé l'entendre encore… Je secouais la tête. Non, c'était sûrement un plaisantin. Kate Beckett ne revenait jamais en arrière et ne faisait jamais le premier pas…Bien sûr que si elle le faisait. Elle l'avait fait après ces trois mois de silence. C'était elle qui était revenue. Mais pourquoi n'avoir prononcé aucune parole alors ? Pourquoi raccrocher ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité. Si cela avait été elle cela aurait tout changé, cela aurait voulu dire que je comptais un peu pour elle, et que même après deux mois elle pensait toujours à moi. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, oui …mon rêve serait réalité…

Voila. Deux mois sans prononcer son prénom et il n'avait fallu qu'une fois pour partir en élucubrations et penser qu'elle était là, à l'autre bout du fil. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle appelé ? Elle ne me voulait plus dans sa vie.

« Rick, tu viens on va rater l'avion ? »

Je regardais Kyra qui me dévisageait de façon interrogative.

« J'arrive »

Je prenais mon sac et le mettais sur mes épaules. Deux mois, deux mois que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à New York. Deux mois à San Francisco chez Kyra, du moins, l'appartement qu'elle avait louée le temps que son divorce soit prononcé. J'avais de multiples demeures bien sûr, mais ma place était auprès d'elle. Elle attendait un bébé et je devais assumer, oui qui le ferait sinon, Greg ? Il ne pensait qu'a son travail.

Dans le taxi qui nous menait à l'aéroport, Kyra recevait un appel. Je comprenais très vite à son air contrarié qui était son interlocuteur et peu de temps après j'en avais confirmation.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. Je demande le divorce. Tu es marié à ton travail et je ne suis pas adepte du ménage à trois. Tu préfères ton travail à moi…nous…donc signes les papiers et remaries-toi avec ton patron ! » Un silence se faisait puis elle reprenait « Non Greg tu ne vis que pour ton travail j'en ai assez des promesses, signes les papiers. » Répétait-elle.

Elle raccrochait puis tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, mais je voyais une larme couler sur son visage angélique et sans réfléchir, je la prenais dans mes bras.

« Tout ira bien Kyra, je te le promets »

Elle enfouissait son visage dans mon cou, l'embrassant :

« Kyra… »

« Pourquoi t'ais-je laissé me quitter Rick … toi l'homme parfait… »

Je soupirais de tristesse. Je voyais l'une des femmes que j'avais aimées le plus au monde, si malheureuse. Que devais-je faire ? Elle m'embrassait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne répondais pas de suite à son baiser. Fermant les yeux, je voyais ma muse, celle que j'aimais tant. Repoussant mon amie, je lui disais :

« Kyra, ne nous faisons pas plus de mal, que nous ne nous en sommes déjà fait. Ma chérie, je t'ai aimée et toi aussi, mais nous nous fourvoierions en revenant sur le passé » lui soufflais-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front « Tu aimes Greg et moi j'aime Kate. Tous deux nous rejette mais est ce une raison pour se consoler mutuellement par dépit ? »

Je soupirais caressant le visage baigné de larmes de l'ex-femme de ma vie.

« Je t'ai aimée Kyra plus que ma vie et je pense que toi aussi tu m'as aimé, mais je ne peux mentir. Elle m'obsède et je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à l'oublier un jour. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, toi tu as encore une chance de tout reconstruire avec Greg. Greg et toi vous vous aimez. Vous êtes unis, vous avez cet enfant qui vous lie, la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde ne gâchez pas tout. »

Elle me regardait surprise par ma déclaration.

« Rick… mais si je retourne avec Greg, tu seras seul. »

Je lui souriais et l'embrassais tendrement du bout des lèvres.

« Je ne serais pas seul, Kyra, j'ai ma fille, ma mère… »

« Mais pas Kate ! »

Je la regardais, résigné.

« Kate Beckett n'appartient à personne, Kate Beckett n'a besoin de personne »

« En es-tu sûr Rick ? » me demandait-elle en me toisant d'un air sceptique.

Je ne répondais pas.

« Et toi Ricky as-tu besoin de Kate Beckett ? »

Heureusement pour moi, nous arrivions à l'aéroport et je sortais de la voiture sans répondre à cette épineuse question.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes durant cette conférence de presse Kyra, voila ce dont j'ai besoin. Après je t'ordonne d'aller retrouver ton homme, le vrai pas le substitut »

Elle me souriait et acquiesçait. Je me sentais un peu coupable de la monopolisée ainsi ? Mais je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter la meute seul. Et même si elle restait en retrait, elle serait là, derrière moi.

J'appréhendais car ce que j'allais annoncer ce soir allait changer ma vie et alors que j'embarquais pour New York, je me demandais si je faisais le bon choix. Mais au fond quel choix avais-je ? Nikki avait choisi sa vie et Rook devait l'accepter.

* * *

><p>Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais restée là assisse comme cela par terre. J'avais tant pleurée que plus une seule larme ne pouvait sortir de mes yeux. Je fixais la photo de mon écrivain. La tête posée sur mes genoux, mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps. Mes doigts caressaient l'image de mon amour perdu lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement retentissait. Qui venait m'importunée ? je n'avais envie de voir personne, pas dans mon état. J'étais Kate Beckett la femme forte qui résistait à tout. Pas la pauvre Katie qui se mourrait d'amour.<p>

Malheureusement pour moi la personne qui s'acharnait comme une cinglée sur ma sonnette, en avait décidée autrement. Je me levais avec lourdeur en râlant.

« C'est bon j'arrive ! Pas besoin de s'exciter sur cette pauvre sonnette ! »

J'ouvrais la porte à la volée et me retrouvais nez à nez avec :

« Lanie, Que fais tu là ? »

Mon amie me toisait d'un de ses regards noirs qui me faisait déglutir.

« Je viens vérifier si mon amie n'a pas décidée de, de nouveau, mettre sa vie et sa chasteté en danger ! »

Je soupirais de résignation. Évidement Esposito lui avait raconté, et je soupçonnais même Lanie de l'avoir envoyé. Qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? Elle était la seule à savoir où je me trouvais. Je l'en remerciais sans elle… mon Dieu je ne voulais pas y penser, c'était trop affreux.

« Lanie je… »

Elle levait la main pour me faire taire.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Kate, on doit discuter et sérieusement ! » Disait-elle en pénétrant dans mon appartement.

Elle allait jusqu'au salon, restait un moment figée, puis se retournait en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien dis mais là, la situation est trop grave. Je ne te ferais pas la morale, je pense que tu as compris. »

Elle me regardait avec insistance attendant une parole de ma part, mais j'en étais incapable Je passais devant elle allant dans ma cuisine, je me servais un café :

« Assieds-toi Lanie, veux tu boire quelque chose ? »

Mon amie m'observait puis, semblant comprendre que j'avais besoin de temps pour trouver mes mots, s'asseyait.

« Un thé, merci. »

Je m'afférais à préparer la boisson chaude de mon amie tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je lui devais d'être sincère. Je lui devais bien ça. Elle m'avait sauvée de la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une femme en envoyant Esposito à mon secours. D'ailleurs pour lui aussi j'allais devoir m'expliquer.

Après un long soupir je rejoignais ma meilleure amie et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je n'osais pas la regarder, j'avais l'impression de passer en conseil de discipline. J'étais nerveuse et un long silence se faisait. Mais Lanie ne prenait à aucun moment la parole, me laissant le temps, et je l'en remerciais. M'abreuvant de ma boisson favorite, je prenais enfin la parole.

«Je te dois des excuses Lanie. Je n'ai pas été la meilleure des amies récemment. Je t'ai causé du tracas et je m'en excuse. »

Ma métisse favorite me regardait sévèrement, puis son regard s'attendrissait et elle posait une main sur mon genou.

« Les amis sont là pour les bons et les mauvais côtés sweatheart. »

Je la regardais en lui souriant puis détournais les yeux, gênée.

« Je ne me reconnais plus Lanie. Je me perds sans lui. »

Mon amie me regardait et sans un mot me prenait dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux et la serrait fort. Elle ne disait rien mais c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne voulais pas me sentir faible.

Lentement je me dégageais. Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme et ma légiste me prenait la main. Toujours sans prononcer une parole, elle me regardait et je lui souriais tristement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Le dialogue n'était pas vraiment mon fort et elle le savait car elle prenait la parole.

« Il faut te ressaisir Kate, je sais que c'est dur, qu'il te manque mais te morfondre ne te le ramènera pas. »

Je détournais le regard, fixant un point invisible.

« Je le sais Lanie et crois-moi, mon expérience d'hier me l'a fait réaliser, mais chaque chose me le rappelle. »

Mon amie me faisait tourner la tête vers elle, en posant une main sur ma joue.

« Tu es une battante Kate. Tu m'as toujours impressionnée par ta force et baisser les bras ce n'est pas toi. Si tu l'aimes bats-toi pour lui. Ce n'est pas toujours à l'homme de faire le premier pas, appel-le et demande lui un rendez-vous. » Les paroles de mon amie firent écho à celles de mon père

« J'ai déjà appelé Lanie et il n'est pas seul…Il est avec Kyra… »

A cette annonce mon amie ouvrait de grands yeux. Un silence se faisait entre nous. Puis elle reprenait la parole.

« Des fois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent, Kate, lui as-tu parlé ? Non je sais que non, elle était avec lui et alors, qu'est ce que cela prouve ? »

Je la regardais quelque peu surprise.

« Il va revenir sur New York pour sa conférence de presse ai-je appris. Va t'expliquer avec lui ! Tu en auras le cœur net. Et s'il est bien en couple avec Kyra et bien tu seras fixée. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ma chérie, ouvres lui ton cœur. Il mérite que tu te battes pour lui. Pendant plus de 4 ans il t'a suivi comme ton ombre. Il était là pour toi, il était ton partenaire et ton meilleur ami. Je pense que par respect pour ce que vous avez vécu, tu dois aller au delà des apparences et tenter de comprendre et peut-être recoller les morceaux. »

Je réfléchissais puis la regardais, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, que je lui rendais. Puis je regardais l'heure. Me levant je regardais ma meilleure amie.

« Bien sa conférence est à 20h ce soir. Je pense que nous avons le temps d'aller faire quelques emplettes pour que je me montre à mon avantage face à lui »

Lanie se levait à son tour, toujours aussi souriante.

« Go Kate Beckett, allons trouver de quoi faire tourner la tête d'un certain écrivain ! »

Je riais, prenais ma veste et mes clés et nous partions en ville. Bien qu'étant dimanche, nous vivions à New York, et bon nombre de magasins étaient ouverts. Après avoir fait plusieurs magasins différents, je trouvais enfin mon bonheur. Une robe bleue nuit, simple mais classe. Bien entendu depuis la fusillade, j'avais banni les décolletés plongeants, mais elle avait un col en V qui s'arrêtait juste à la naissance de ma cicatrice. J'achetais un châle en soie pour compléter la robe ainsi que les chaussures assortis.

Bien sûr Lanie exigeait que je l'essai pour voir ce que cela donnait et donc après l'avoir enfilée, je sortais timidement de la cabine, si peu sûre de ma féminité depuis cet été sanglant.

« Mon Dieu Kate Beckett tu es superbe ! Je défis Castle de te résister ce soir ! Quelque chose me dit que ta soirée va finir dans un lit »

Roulant des yeux, je la réprimandais « Lanie, nous n'en sommes pas là ! J'y vais habiller ainsi car après la conférence, il y a un dînée et si je dois l'accompagner, je veux lui faire honneur en tant que muse. »

« Oui bien sur ! Mais tu ne serais pas contre un after ! »Me répondait-elle, taquine.

« Lanie ! » M'offusquais-je, faussement.

Mon amie riait. Je lui lançais un regard noir mais ne pouvais retenir un sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'allait donner ces retrouvailles mais j'espérais qu'elles se finissent bien. Même si je ne me sentais pas forcément prête à franchir le pas pour l'instant, je voulais avancer et pour cela ce soir, je mettrais tous les atouts que j'avais pour le convaincre de me laisser une dernière chance.

Il était près de 19 heures et j'étais fin prête. M'observant dans la glace, je souriais. Je n'étais pas si mal que cela finalement. Était-ce parce que j'allais le retrouver ? Mais ce soir je me trouvais jolie et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes de contemplation narcissique je me décidais à quitter mon appartement.

J'espérais beaucoup de cette rencontre. J'allais faire ce que je ne faisais jamais. Me remettre en question, avancer et affronter mes peurs. Et plus je me rapprochais du lieu de la conférence et plus mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais les mains moites et ma respiration était quelque peu difficile. J'avais l'impression qu'arrivée devant lui, je ferais une crise de panique. Ca ne me ressemblait tellement pas ce manque d'assurance.

Plus de deux mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Deux mois à ne penser qu'a lui, deux mois… une éternité sans lui. J'étais anxieuse. J'espérais tant de cette entrevue ! Je m'en remettrais difficilement s'il me repoussait. Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine. Je l'avais toujours su mais entre savoir et accepter, il y avait un pas de géant.

Mais ce soir, je lui dirais. Oui ce soir je lui dirais combien il était important pour moi. Je secouais la tête, complètement fleur bleue, tellement pas moi. Arrivée à destination je ne trouvais bien évidement aucune place pour me garer. Peu importait, j'abusais de mon statut de flic et me garait sur un emplacement de livraison.

Il était presque 20h. J'avais dû traverser la ville pour le rejoindre et cela m'avait pris un temps fou et donc j'étais limite niveau timing. Pas le temps de chercher une place réglementaire. M'engouffrant dans le bâtiment, je me faufilais à travers la foule afin de pouvoir voir l'estrade qui était encore vide. Un bataillon de journalistes était juste devant cette dernière prêt à bombarder de photo Castle. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Gina montait sur le devant de la scène.

« Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs. Richard vous a convoqués ce soir pour faire une annonce. Il vient juste d'arriver, je vous demande donc quelques instants le temps qu'il se prépare. »

Les flashs d'appareils photos fusaient pour immortaliser l'intervention de la rédactrice de Black Pawn. Puis après encore quelques minutes qui me semblaient interminables, il apparaissait enfin, le visage fermé et sérieux. Je ne lui voyais que rarement ce visage et mon cœur s'emballait. Il était magnifique, tel que dans mon souvenir à une exception près. Sa lueur enfantine, avait disparue de son regard. Ce dernier était sombre et éteint. Mon cœur se serrait à cette vue. Étais-je responsable de cette tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux ?

Fixée sur lui je le suivais du regard. Il montait sur l'estrade d'un pas lent et nonchalant comme si ce qu'il allait annoncer lui coûtait. Et là mon instinct me soufflait que ce qu'il allait dire, allait faire l'effet d'une bombe. Mon écrivain prenait enfin la parole se raclant la gorge.

« Amis de la presse et fans bien le bonsoir. Si je vous ai convoqués ce soir c'est parce que j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. »

Je l'observais attentivement, il avait le regard fuyant et semblait nerveux. Je déglutissais anxieusement de peur de comprendre ce qu'il allait annoncer.

« Il y a cela quatre ans j'ai tué Derrick Storm car je m'en lassais. J'avais perdu le goût de l'écriture, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec une personne qui a changée ma vie. Elle m'a beaucoup apporté et grâce à elle, j'ai évolué et je l'en remercie pour cela. »

Je ravalais ma salive difficilement. Je sentais que la suite de ce discours n'allait pas me plaire. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Mais voila chaque chose à une fin et j'annonce aujourd'hui que les aventures de Nikki Heat s'arrêtent avec cet ultime tome. J'ai adoré écrire ce personnage formidable et c'est avec nostalgie que je la quitte. »

Mon Dieu non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! En renonçant à Nikki il renonçait à moi…à nous. Il prenait une grande aspiration et poursuivait

« Je vous informe aussi que je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture pour une durée indéterminée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à mon devenir d'écrivain. »

Cette seconde déclaration avait pour effet de me scotcher sur place. Je n'étais pas la seule, un long silence se faisait avant que les journalistes ne reprennent leurs esprits et le bombardent de flashs et de questions.

« Monsieur Castle est-ce que cette décision soudaine a une relation avec votre brouille d'avec le détective Kate Beckett, votre muse ? »

Je le voyais contrarié et je l'étais aussi. Je n'aimais pas que ma vie soit mise sous les projecteurs. Comment avaient-ils su que nous nous étions disputés ?

« Ca, je dirais que ça ne vous regarde aucunement. »

Bien dit ! Pour qui se prenait-il ce journaliste avec ses questions indiscrètes ? Mais je devais reconnaître que je voulais connaître la réponse moi aussi, bien que le doute n'était pas vraiment permis.

« Monsieur Castle qu'en dit votre muse, lui en avez-vous parlé ? » se penchant en avant pour bien être entendu.

Il fit face à la foule.

« Il n'y a plus de muse ! »

J'ouvrais les yeux et la bouche en grands me reculant comme s'il m'avait frappée. J'haletais, non c'était impossible ! Par pitié c'était un cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, nous faire cela. J'étais sa muse, il me l'avait répété mille fois et même si je n'avais pas aimé ce statut au départ, je savais que cela signifiait quelque chose de particulier. J'étais spéciale à ses yeux. J'étais sa muse, sa partenaire et s'il renonçait à cela, cela voulait dire que pour lui je n'étais plus rien.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, je reprenais péniblement ma respiration lorsque celle-ci se coupait plus douloureusement encore que la première fois. Mon attention avait été fixée sur mon écrivain et je ne l'avais donc par remarquée. Mais en arrière plan, juste derrière Castle, se tenait mon pire cauchemar, Kyra.

Elle restait immobile et couvait Castle du regard. Elle était encore amoureuse, j'en étais certaine et alors que les gens se bousculaient autour de mon ex-partenaire pour le mitrailler de photos, quelqu'un bousculait Kyra et le geste de réflexe qu'elle avait me faisait l'effet d'une bombe. On m'aurait tiré une balle en plein cœur que je n'aurais pas eu plus mal à cet instant.

Elle avait protégée son ventre, ce que faisait toute femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte, signe instinctif et inconscient. Je regardais Castle qui descendait de l'estrade. Il encerclait les épaules de son amie, petite amie plutôt. Mon Dieu c'en était trop. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais envie de hurler.

Tournant les talons, je parvenais à m'extirper de la foule qui s'agglutinait autour d'eux. J'avais la tête qui tournait et des papillons devant les yeux. De l'air. Il me fallait de l'air. Ravalant mes larmes, je quittais la salle, le cœur explosé de chagrin. J'avais perdu. Kate Beckett était out. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de le reconquérir. À quoi cela aurait-il servi alors que lui avait tracé un trait sur nous.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. J'avais été une idiote. Je n'étais rien de plus pour lui qu'une distraction comme une autre. L'état de Kyra le prouvait. S'il m'avait aimé autant qu'il l'avait prétendu, il n'aurait pas couché et mis enceinte une autre femme.

Richard Castle était à présent banni de mon existence et de mon cœur. Du moins m'en convainquais-je pour oublier cette souffrance qui me coupait le souffle…


	7. Chapter 7

D'abord un infime merci à tous ! Vos reviews mon trop fait plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise, elle me tiens à cœur, je dirais qu'elle est mon bébé ! J'aime voir vos réactions c'est si drôles des fois et si touchant aussi, vous êtes des anges, continuer comme ça car ça motive vraiment ! J'ai peu de temps en ce moment mais essais de faire de mon mieux pour la suite mais vous ne lâcher pas le morceau ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! Dédicace à ma beta comme toujours !

**Chapitre 7**

Voila c'était fait. En disant adieu à Nikki Heat, je le faisais officiellement avec Kate Beckett. J'allais pouvoir l'oubliée, passer à autre chose, vivre ma vie sans elle…

Je soupirais et descendais l'estrade. Souriant tristement à Kyra, je posais une main sur ses épaules mais subitement, mon cœur se serrait, j'étouffais. Je me retournais brusquement comme mu par une intuition . Je sentais sa présence mais c'était impossible. Je regardais la foule, les flashs m'aveuglaient et j'avais du mal à voir. Mais malgré tout, il me semblait voir disparaître au loin une silhouette bien connue mais j'étais si loin et avec tous ses flashs, je parvenais à peine à voir correctement, pourtant, elle semblait si similaire.

Mais comment était ce possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Non, c'était impossible, je rêvais éveillé, c'était trop beau. Les flashs continuaient de m'agresser visuellement mais moi j'avais toujours mon regard fixé sur cette porte. Soupirant, je me détournais à contre cœur, pourquoi s'imaginer des choses ? Je savais très bien qu'en pensant que Kate était venue me voir, je me faisais du mal, pourquoi persister ainsi cela me faisait souffrir inutilement.

Pendant quatre ans, j'avais mûri l'espoir qu'elle vienne à moi et elle ne l'avait jamais fait, pourquoi le ferait-elle à présent ? Alors qu'en plus, elle m'avait rayé de sa vie, j'étais un crétin fini, irrécupérable, prenant mes désirs pour la réalité.

Kyra posait une main sur mon bras.

« Rick est ce que ça va ? »

Je regardais mon amie, que pouvais-je lui répondre ?

« Non, ça ne va pas mais que puis-je y faire ? » Répliquais-je plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Revenir en arrière, tout annulé, allez la voir, la prendre dans tes bras et lui dire combien tu l'aimes. » répliquait Kyra sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Je toisais Kyra comme si elle était devenue folle puis alors que je m'engouffrais dans la limousine, j'éclatais de rire, d'un rire nerveux, un rire qui se transformait en larmes. Je ne parvenais plus à les arrêter. Durant deux mois, j'avais tenu le coup mais là, c'était comme si je réalisais enfin, que tout espoir avec Kate étai définitivement perdu.

Je sentais de bras m'encercler et la voix douce et rassurante de ma belle amie me parvenait. J'entendais sa voix mais ne percevait pas ses paroles, j'étais à bout, le néant m'accueillait des ses bras apocalyptiques et je tombais dedans sans pouvoir me retenir au bord.

Alors que j'assistais en direct à la télévision, à l'annonce de l'arrêt de Nikki Heat, je regardais Lanie qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Une main sur sa bouche pour arrêter un cri qui allait en sortir.

« Javi, mon Dieu Kate… est partie à la conférence, pour se réconcilier avec Castle ! »

Je la regardais surpris. Puis réagissant à la vitesse du son je prenais ma veste.

« Viens avec moi, je te dépose chez elle et vais rechercher Castle avant qu'il ne reparte. »

Lanie acquiesçait puis prenait sa veste à son tour et m'emboîtait le pas. Nous devions faire vite car sinon, il risquait d'être trop tard. J'avais bien remarqué cette femme, l'ex de Castle, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là mais il était repartit avec elle. Pourtant n'était-elle pas mariée ?

« Bon sang Castle qu'est ce que tu fous, abrutis ? » Pestais-je en entrant dans ma voiture.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit » Rétorquait Lanie.

Si ce n'était pas ce que l'on croyait qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Deux amis qui se soutiennent mutuellement ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec son ex alors ? Plutôt que d'être auprès de Kate ? »

« Tu oublies peut être qu'elle l'a chassé il y a deux mois ! Le pauvre s'est ramassé des râteaux plus d'une fois, il en a peut être assez de souffrir. J'adore Kate mais des fois, je ne la comprends pas. » S'emportait mon ex.

« Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie et c'est comme ça que tu la soutiens ? »

« Oui meilleure amie et même au-delà mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis obligée de toujours lui donner raison ? Javi, tu joues les grands frères protecteurs mais tu refuses d'admettre que Kate a une grande part de responsabilités dans tout cela. Je le répète, elle n'est pas toute blanche ! »

Je ne répondais rien. Bien sûr elle avait raison mais depuis que Castle était entré dans l'existence de Kate, il lui avait redonné le goût à la vie et le sourire. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive, il était responsable d'elle maintenant. Il était son roc et la laisser revenait à la trahir, elle l'avait repoussé de nombreuses fois, certes, le blessant certainement mais il n'avait qu'à partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant de se rendre indispensable pour elle. Je me savais injuste envers lui mais je n'y pouvais rien. Kate était comme une petite sœur pour moi et en tant que grand frère, je me devais de la protégée quoiqu'elle fasse. J'allais allez chercher Castle par la peau des fesses et le ramènerais à Beckett, quitte à les attachés l'un à l'autre, ils devraient s'expliquer.

Un amour comme le leur ne méritait pas d'être gâché pour une question de fierté ou même pour autre chose. De nos jours il était si rare de trouver quelqu'un qui vous correspondait autant. Eux, ils s'étaient trouvés, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et les voir s'entre déchirés, c'était insoutenable. Ils ne devaient pas être comme ces amants maudits qui se retrouvaient séparés à cause du sort ou parce qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas. C'était trop bête alors que chacun finissaient les phrases de l'autre, qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, calquant leurs gestes et pas dans une harmonie parfaite sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de se dévoiler leur amour mutuel, comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte alors que cela crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Rien qu'avec la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux on aurait pu alimenter toute la ville de New York pour une année entière. Et si ce n'était que cela encore mais il y avait tellement plus. Plus je pensais à ce gâchis et plus j'étais énervé, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils méritaient tous deux des baffes. Le silence s'était installer entre Lanie et moi-même. Nos rapports s'était fortement améliorés certes mais il y avait encore des tensions. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre temps, je l'aimais toujours, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à elle depuis notre rupture même si j'avais fais mine de m'intéresser à d'autres femmes aucune n'avait grâce à mes yeux.

Je voulais tout arranger entre nous. Essayer de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêter et la situation de Kate et Rick avait facilitée les choses. Seul point positif à cette histoire, je dirais. Le dialogue s'était de nouveau instauré entre nous sans que nous hurlions sur l'autre des horreurs. Je pensais bien que plus tard lorsque tout serait arrangé entre Castle et Beckett, j'inviterais Lanie à dîner et tenterais de recoller les morceaux de notre amour. Car après tout ne disait-on pas qu'il faut savoir balayé devant sa porte ? Arriver devant l'immeuble de ma collègue, je regardais Lanie, nos regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre. Nous communiquions ainsi, j'aimais cela, le silence valait mieux que certains mots mais à contre cœur je détournais les yeux.

« Vas, elle a besoin de toi ! »

« Javi ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, il souffre autant qu'elle. »

« Je le sais ça Lanie mais si je dois user de violences pour le faire revenir alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »

Ma chica bella souriait puis contre toute attente, elle se penchait sur moi et embrassait ma joue, juste à la commissure de mes lèvres. Fermant les yeux je savourais cet instant de bonheur.

« Vas, fais vite …bébé… »

Je souriais comme un dingue à cette appellation et regardais ma belle sortir de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré l'immeuble de Beckett, je démarrais en trombe. Je devais faire vite avant que Castle ne reprenne son Jet privé pour je ne sais quelle destination. Mais le temps jouait contre moi. Je devais d'abord passer sur le lieu de conférence pour savoir où le Jet de Castle l'attendait car j'étais persuadé qu'il repartirait ce soir. Il n'en faisait aucun doute, le connaissant, il voudrait fuir loin pour que personne ne vienne le faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il serait partit, il me serait bien plus difficile de le retrouver, ne pouvant inciter le tour operateur à me donner sa destination, s'il ne le voulait pas.

Me garant dans un crissement de pneu devant la salle, je sortais de la voiture en courant. J'eus affaire au portier qui voulait m'empêcher de passer. Lorsque je montrais ma plaque, il fut subitement plus coopératif et s'écartait. J'espérais que cela marcherait aussi bien pour la suite. Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur menant à la salle de conférence. Lorsque je fus arrivé à destination je vis Paula l'agent de Castle en pleine conversation avec Gina sa rédactrice, je les interpellais.

« Mesdames ? »

Elles se retournèrent dans une totale harmonie, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Où est Castle ? » Demandais-je sans détour.

« Parti ! » Me répondit Paula sans réflexion.

« Où ?»

« Ah l'aéroport Jefferson, sur une piste réservé aux avions privés mais cela m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à temps, cela fait plus de 35 minutes qu'ils sont partis, ils doivent déjà être arrivés ! »

« On verra, je dois parler à Castle de tout urgence, savez vous où il va ? »

« Non il a refusé de nous le dire, ce qui est ennuyeux. Il n'en fait qu'a sa tête ! Il stop la saga Heat, son plus grand succès et en plus a décidé d'arrêter d'écrire ! Je lui laisse, 6 mois de pause mais après il devra reprendre. J'en ai assez des états d'âmes de Richard Castle. » Maugréa Conwell.

« En plus de cela, il fait courir le bruit qu'il n'y a plus de muse ! Nous courrons au scandale, les tabloïds vont s'en donner à cœur joie ! » Ajouta l'agent de Castle.

« Ecoutez mesdames, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos élucubrations égoïstes, je vous laisses ! »

Et sur ce, je regagnais ma voiture en courant, enclenchant le gyrophare. Je devais arriver avant qu'il ne quitte New York, sinon c'était foutu. Appuyant sur le champignon, j'arrivais à destination en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Stationnant ma voiture sans même faire attention à l'emplacement, j'en sortais au pas de course Passant l'entrée sans problème, je me dirigeais vers l'embarcadère mais une hôtesse me stoppait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer monsieur, l'embarquement est fini. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre l'avion, juste empêcher un jet de partir. » Dis-je en montrant ma plaque.

« Désolée mais le seul jet en partance ce soir, vient de décoller ! »

« Merde, putain ! Sa destination ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire, cela reste confidentielle. »

« Vous avez vu ma plaque ? Rien de confidentielle pour le NYPD. » Tentais-je de la convaincre.

« Désolée inspecteur mais nous tenons à garder la confidentialité de nos transactions, monsieur Castle a expressément demandé à ce que sa destination ne soit pas divulguée afin d'être tranquille. »

« Je dois savoir où il se rend ! » Insistais-je, suppliant presque comme dernier recours.

« Dans ce cas là, il vous faudra un mandat détective ! »

Je rageais, la toisant sévèrement, je fis demi tour avec hâte. Arriver à ma voiture, je vis la fourrière qui l'emmenait. Manquait plus que cela.

« Hey c'est ma voiture ! » M

Mais le conducteur de la dépanneuse ne m'entendait pas.

« Police arrêtez ! » Criais je en courant derrière le véhicule.

Mais ma voix était couverte par le bruit de ce dernier. Il avait prit trop de vitesse et je ne pouvais pas le rattraper.

« Bordel Castle, je vais te tuer ! Lorsque je te retrouverais, je te pends pas la peau des fesses ! » hurlais-je en tapant rageusement du pied dans un pylône.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de mon amie, je frappais trois petits coups. J'attendais un long moment puis réitérait l'action, toujours rien.

« Katherine Beckett, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans la seconde, je la défonce ! » J'attendais quelques instants, toujours rien. « Très bien t'en pis pour toi » Tentais-je sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas défoncer une porte blindé d'un coup d'épaule mais j'espérais que mon amie pour ma santé physique, ouvrirait « Je vais la défoncer cette porte ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Bon d'accord ça va barder je te le ga… »

« Lanie ? »

Je me retournais et voyais mon amie qui se tenait derrière moi dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu hurles dans le couloir ? » M'interrogeai-'elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Bien alors que répondre à ça ? Que je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ouvrir alors qu'elle n'était même pas chez elle ? J'avais juste l'air d'une imbécile pour ne pas avoir envisagé cette éventualité.

« Bon…euh… rien, rien, alors tu m'invites à entrer ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

« Cela aurait été avec joie Lanie mais je suis épuisée, désolée ! » Me répondait-elle sur le pas de la porte me bloquant l'accès de son appartement. Un sourire timide sur le visage.

Je la regardais un long moment puis explosais « Ecoutes bien sweatheart, j'ai acceptée beaucoup de choses venant de toi parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'adore. J'ai acceptée ces trois mois sans nouvelle, ce temps dont tu avais besoin pour te remettre, je te l'ai accordé. J'ai aussi acceptée que tu reviennes à New York sans avertir personne même pas ta meilleure amie. Parce que je te connais et que je sais, que tu n'es pas une femme expansive qui s'apitoie sur son sort. Que tu n'aimes pas paraître faible mais là ma cocotte, je n'accepterai pas ça ! Je suis censée être toujours là pour toi mais jamais tu ne me laisses jouer mon rôle. Pourtant toi tu as été là lorsque j'ai rompu avec Javi ! Je t'ai acceptée à mes côtés car j'avais besoin de ta présence mais toi de ton côté, tu ne veux pas que dois-je en déduire, Kate ? »

Je voyais mon amie soupirer, dépitée. Je pouvais lire toute cette tristesse qu'elle avait en elle. Je me sentais coupable de lui déballer mon sac maintenant mais il était hors de question que je lui permette encore une fois de se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle avait fait tant de progrès pour s'ouvrir aux autres depuis que Castle était entré dans sa vie et aujourd'hui encore plus en réalisant son amour pour l'écrivain.

« Je t'assures que je ne te laisserais pas replonger dans ton monde, te renfermer sur toi-même et occulter toutes les autres choses magnifiques qui s'offrent à toi ! »

Fixant mon regard d'encre dans celui de jade de mon amie, je lui faisais comprendre que j'étais là pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas à vivre encore une fois les épreuves seule, que je ne la jugerais jamais et qu'elle pouvais se laisser aller. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous nous observâmes ainsi mais toujours est-il que Kate s'approcha de moi lentement et sans un mot se blottit contre moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son corps se raidir et elle fut prise de soubresauts.

Alors je fis ce que toute amie se devait de faire. Je la serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais, refermant la porte du pied. A cet instant les paroles étaient inutiles, voire même de trop. Seul le silence pouvait faire son office sur Kate qui déversait enfin son chagrin.

Dix jours que Rick avait annoncé la fin de Nikki Heat. Dix jours qu'il avait déclaré ne plus avoir de muse et dix jours où il ne sortait plus, ne s'alimentait presque plus, dormait peu. Il s'était muré dans le silence. J'avais essayé à maintes reprises de lui redonner le goût aux choses, mais cela n'était pas aisé. Ce jour là encore une fois, il avait refusé mon aide.

« Kyra, je t'assure que je vais bien ! J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et seul de préférence. Je sais que c'est un peu déplacé de ma part de te dire cela alors que tu m'accueilles chez toi mais j'en ai besoin. Je ne me laisses pas dépérir rassure toi ! »

Je le toisais levant un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Non bien sûr, quelle idée ! Tu ne manges presque plus rien, ne sort plus, ne ris plus, ne parle plus ! Rick, je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il faut te reprendre, tu sombres petit à petit dans la dépression. »

Il se mit à rire d'un rire sonore et forcé. Je le regardais, il faisait vraiment peur, ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes sombres ne quittaient plus son visage et surtout son air négligé paraissait lui donner dix ans de plus. Il riait encore et encore sans raison aucune, à croire qu'il sombrait dans la folie.

« Je ne déprime pas du tout tu vois, et puis pour ce qui est de mon alimentation, perdre un peu de poids ne me fera pas de mal ! » Ajouta-t-il en tâtant son ventre.

Je soupirais, secouant la tête.

« Rick tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu rumines ! Tu penses à elle, je le sais. Elle te manque, je le sais, à chaque instants et ne me dis pas le contraire car je t'entends la nuit l'appeler ! »

Très vite il perdit son sourire puis il se leva d'un bon comme pris de folie. Je me reculais. Alors qu'il pointait un doigt inquisiteur sur moi.

« Avant de te préoccuper de MES problèmes préoccupes toi des TIENS ! Tu n'as même pas appelé Greg et tu me donnes des conseils. Permets-moi de te rire au nez. C'est assez ironique de ta part, alors que moi, je t'entends pleurer chaque nuit, alors balaye devant ta porte avant de le faire devant celle des autres. »

Sur ce, il monta à l'étage et redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec son sac, sur l'épaule. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il me lança avant de partir.

« Je vais te laisser, je ne t'embêterais plus ! » Se retournant vers moi « Appel Greg, sinon je le fais, je serais toujours là pour toi, pour le bébé s'il le faut mais toi ne donne pas de conseil que tu ne suis pas ! Alors fais ce que ton cœur te dicte mais arrêtes de t'occuper de mes problèmes pour ne pas affronter les tiens ! »

Je le regardais partir refermant la porte lentement. Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il avait raison. Même si je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'accaparais sa détresse pour ne pas penser à la mienne. M'asseyant sur le canapé, je soufflais un bon coup et après avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pris le téléphone, composant un numéro de téléphone que je n'avais pas composé depuis près de trois mois.

« Allo ? » Entendis-je une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Je souris, j'aimais tant cette voix.

« Allo Greg, c'est moi, nous devons parler ! »

Rick avait raison je devais régler mes problèmes avant de m'occuper des siens.

Voila maintenant quinze jours que la conférence avait eu lieu annonçant définitivement la fin de ce que nous étions avec Castle. Lanie avait été d'un grand secours, j'avais pu me laissée aller avec elle et cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, du moins avec une autre personne que mon père ou Castle mais ce dernier avait abattu tellement de barrières en moi, que j'en avais été fragilisée. Je ne dirais pas que c'était un mal mais j'étais plus vulnérable encore et je détestais cela.

Mes collègues aussi me soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient, pourtant je ne leur rendais pas la chose facile. J'étais malheureuse sans « lui ». Il me manquait affreusement et plus le temps passait et plus le vide se faisait en moi et malgré toute l'aide de mes amis, mon père et de mon psy, je sentais que je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente. Je me réfugiais comme à mon habitude dans le travail pour ne plus penser à rien, allant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Je voyais bien que j'inquiétais toutes les personnes proches de moi, pourtant j'essayais au maximum de faire bonne figure mais je n'y parvenais pas toujours apparemment. On disait qu'on pouvait se mourir d'amour. J'avais pu le constaté avec mon père qui avait sombré dans l'alcool et le chagrin à la mort de ma mère. Et je le constatais par moi-même aujourd'hui. Cela faisait si mal, bien plus qu'une balle en pleine poitrine. Car la souffrance me rattrapait partout, peu importe ce que je faisais. Tout me ramenait à lui, toutes les choses anodines et surtout le café, l'odeur qui me parvenait à ce moment même.

Plonger dans mes pensés, je ne vis pas tout de suite que mon collègue m'observait. Il avait posé une tasse de café sous mes yeux. Je levais la tête et vis Ryan me sourire timidement. Que ce soit Ryan ou Esposito, ils étaient si adorables. Je ne pouvais décidément pas leur dire que ce breuvage n'avait plus aucune saveur pour moi que seul celui de Castle m'apportait réconfort et je ne me délectais plus de savourer cette boisson sans lui.

« J'ai pensé que cela te ferais du bien ! Tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi n'est ce pas ? ».

« J'avais de la paperasse en retard ! » soupirais-je.

« Comme toujours, tu te fiches de moi Beckett ? »

Je le toisais sévèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il osait me parler ainsi ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ok, il était mon ami, d'accord, il s'inquiétait pour moi mais il ne devait pas oublier que j'étais sa supérieure. J'allais répliquer lorsque Gates m'interpella.

« Beckett dans mon bureau ! »

Je regardais Ryan, lui lançant des éclairs noirs avec mes yeux qui le fit déglutir, puis m'élançais vers le bureau du capitaine, frappais puis entrait.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, asseyez-vous ! »

Je la regardais, intriguée, puis obtempérais.

« J'ai constatée que ces 15 derniers jours vous avez fait plus d'heures supplémentaires que tout le precint réuni donc je vous donne une semaine de congés, et ce n'est pas négociable, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. »

« Mais ? » Tentais-je de m'opposer.

« Pas de mais, dégagez maintenant et ne revenez que dans une semaine en forme avec les idées clairs ! »

Je la toisais sévèrement, avec haine même. Serrant les dents, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais une main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle m'interpellait :

« On ne résous pas tout en se plongeant dans le travail, il faut savoir faire face à sa détresse, vous le savez très bien. »

Me crispant à cette affirmation, je restais un moment figée, puis sans rien dire je quittais le bureau de Gates. De quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là ? Si je voulais des vacances j'étais capable de les demander moi-même. Prenant ma veste posée sur le dossier de ma chaise, je partais rageuse, appelant l'ascenseur, sous le regard étonné de Ryan. Je m'y engouffrais bousculant Esposito au passage. Il fit un pas de côté me regardant un peu surpris par mon attitude.

« Yo Beckett où tu vas ? »

Je ne lui répondis rien et vis les portes de la cabine se refermer sur mes deux amis, qui se regardaient tristement. Voila encore de la pitié ! J'en avais assez que tout le monde me regarde ainsi, semblais-je si pitoyable que cela que même Iron me prennes en pitié ? fallait que je me ressaisisse car je détestais cela. Je n'avais pas besoin de pitié, je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me plaigne. J'en avais vu d'autre et bien pire, ce n'était pas une vulgaire peine de cœur qui allait me bouffer la vie. Aucun homme ne méritait que je m'apitoie sur moi-même, même pour Richard Castle.

J'arrivais chez moi en un temps record. Furieuse, j'allais devoir évacuer mes nerfs sur quelque chose ou j'allais exploser. Me mettant en tenue de sport, je partais courir durant deux bonnes heures, tentant d'évacuer cette tension en moi, cette colère mais surtout cette détresse. Comment allais-je tenir sans exutoire ? J'étais privée d'échappatoire et j'allais devoir faire face. Je rentrais chez moi épuisée mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, non, me vider la tête… me vider de lui.

Alors j'allais me défouler sur mon sac de frappe, encore et encore jusqu'à en tomber au sol. Mes muscles me brûlaient, j'avais du mal à respirer tant par mon effort que par ce poids qui m'enserrait le cœur chaque seconde un peu plus. Des larmes que je pensais taries depuis longtemps pour avoir tant pleurer, firent de nouveaux leur apparition. Je les essuyais rageusement. Je détestais être ainsi, faible et si niaise que je pleurais pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, comme si une nouvelle partie de moi était partie avec Rick.

J'allais succomber à la fatigue, lorsque des coups de sonnettes se firent entendre. Qui pouvait encore venir m'importuner ? je n'avais envie de voir personne. Je voulais juste dormir, là, à même le sol sans bouger. Dormir pour ne plus penser. Dormir pour oublier tout.

De nouveau on sonna avec plus d'insistance et je compris que la personne derrière la porte ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurais pas envoyé balader. Alors je me levais dans un gémissement de douleur. Me traînant jusqu'à la porte, je l'ouvris à la volée, prête à incendier l'opportun, lorsque je me figeais, ouvrant la bouche et les yeux en grand, je perdis mes mots.

« Pardon de vous déranger Lieutenant Beckett mais il devient urgent que nous parlions toutes les deux ! »

Au bout de quelques instants je me remis de ma surprise. Clignant des yeux, je balbutiais :

« Kyra ? Euh…oui…En… Entrez ! »

Elle me sourit timidement et pénétra dans mon appartement. Je la regardais s'avancer au milieu du salon, sans vraiment réaliser, que faisait-elle là ? Venait-elle m'annoncer sa grossesse pour être certaine que je ne tenterais pas de revenir vers Castle, s'assurer que je n'étais pas un obstacle entre elle et mon ancien partenaire ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse. Je la regardais, elle semblait radieuse mais préoccupée, qu'avait-elle de si important à me dire pour qu'elle ait fait le déplacement ?


	8. Chapter 8

****Bon je remets le chapitre 8 car j'ai remarqué que certain ne pouvais pas y accéder moi y comprit je ne sais pas ce qui se passe c'est bizarre ! première fois que ça le fait !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 <strong>

Je l'avais enfin retrouvé ! Après une enquête menée dans le dos de Beckett mes recherches avaient payées, et bien qu'il bougeait régulièrement depuis quelques jours comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, j'avais enfin découvert sa planque. Ayant d'abord suivis la piste Kyra, je m'étais rendu compte que cette dernière n'était pas chez elle et Castle non plus. Puis finalement abusant de mon statut de flic, j'avais réussi à le localiser grâce à la puce de son portable. Il connaissait nos méthodes d'investigations et laissait éteint la plupart de temps son mobile. Mais il l'avait allumé, il y a deux heures pour appeler sa fille. C'est ainsi que j'avais pu constater qu'il était de retour à New York et qu'il se cachait dans un hôtel. Le Sleep Inn au 134 de la 22ème rue à Brooklyn. Il me facilitait vraiment la tâche ainsi pas besoin de prendre quelques jours seulement quelques heures me suffirait. Sachant qu'à cette heure-ci du soir, la circulation était fluide, il me faudrait donc seulement une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre cet abrutis.

Je me dirigeais donc vers cet hôtel, bien décidé à le ramener par la peau des fesses. Il allait en prendre pour son grade ! Les 300 dollars que m'avait coûtés la récupération de ma voiture ainsi que l'amende m'avait rendue plus qu'irritable, par-dessus cela, l'état dans lequel Beckett était par sa faute n'arrangeait rien, bien qu'elle en soit en partie responsable, il n'avait pas agi comme un homme en fuyant. C'est remonté à bloc que j'arrivais devant cet hôtel modeste mais pas miteux loin de là, réserver à la classe moyenne, tout le contraire de Castle. J'étais même surpris qu'il n'ait pas choisis un de ces grands palaces. Là encore, il avait été malin, et avait brouillé les pistes. J'arrivais à l'accueil et demandais sa chambre montrant ma plaque pour inciter le réceptionniste à me donner le numéro de la chambre de l'écrivain.

« Désolé monsieur mais nous n'avons aucun monsieur Castle dans notre hôtel. » Me répondit le réceptionniste dans un sourire désolé.

« Je sais qu'il est là, ne me mentez pas ! » lançais sur un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune homme tourna son écran vers moi, comme pour me montrer sa bonne foi.

« Regardez par vous-même détective, je n'ai personne à ce nom. »

Je scrutais l'écran et constatais qu'en effet aucun Richard Castle ne figurait sur le registre. Soupirant, j'allais détacher les yeux de l'écran lorsqu'un nom attira mon attention.

« Lui là, il est dans sa chambre ? » m'enquis-je en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Le réceptionniste se retourna, regardant le tableau réservé aux clés des chambres.

« Oui monsieur Rodgers est bien dans sa chambre, dois-je vous annoncé ? » demanda le jeune homme de la réception.

« Non, laissez, je vais m'annoncer par moi-même ! » souriais-je d'un air sadique.

Et sur cette réplique je partais vers l'ascenseur dans lequel je m'engouffrais, impatient. Bientôt, j'allais avoir une explication avec mon ami, il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Parler à ma fille chérie m'avait fait un bien fou, et m'avait redonné le sourire. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je l'avais choisi simple sans fioriture, et j'étais persuadé que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici et encore moins les journalistes qui me cataloguaient comme un coureur de jupons qui flambait sa vie par les deux bouts depuis qu'il avait quitté sa muse alors jamais ils ne viendraient me chercher ici. Je pris mon ordinateur ouvrant une fenêtre world. J'avais envie d'écrire mais en dehors de Nikki Heat rien ne me venait. Je ne pensais qu'à elle à chaque fois que j'avais une idée, elle ressemblait à l'histoire de Nikki. Chaque personnage que je pouvais créer que ce soit féminin ou masculin prenait les traits de mon héroïne et de Rook…moi donc. Je n'avais plus aucune inspiration en dehors d'elle.

Soupirant je fermais la fenêtre fixant mon écran. « you should be writing ». Ecrire, si seulement je le pouvais, je n'y arrivais pas…plus… sans elle… Plus d'une vingtaine de best sellers, vingt-deux pour être exact avant de rencontrer Kate Beckett et depuis, j'en avais écrit trois autres plus un qui venait de sortir. Et maintenant sans elle, je n'étais plus bon à rien, j'avais dit adieu à Nikki mais n'arrivais pas à l'oublier… Elle… Ma Nikki…Kate … ma muse…mon amour.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais allez dans mon dossier d'images pour regarder les photos que j'avais prise d'elle à son insu. Je souris, si elle m'avait pris sur le fait, il était sûr que soit elle réduisait mon I Phone en miettes, soit c'était ma tête qu'elle explosait. Option à choisir, je tenais décidément moins à mon portable qu'à ma tête. Un fou rire me prit imaginant la sienne à ce moment, une main sur les hanches, pointant son index sur mon torse, me hurlant dessus, me demandant quel était mon problème. J'observais l'image si parfaite de ma muse…non…ex muse à l'écran et mon sourire se fana. Mon problème était mon amour pour elle, mon problème était que sans elle, je n'étais plus rien, mon problème était qu'elle m'avait chassé de sa vie et que j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce fait.

Caressant l'écran je fermais les yeux imaginant que c'était sa peau… Presque quatre mois avaient passés et pourtant chaque nuit, chaque jour, chaque minute, je pensais à elle. Comment faire pour l'oublier ? Je commençais à penser qu'une lobotomie me serait utile, ainsi elle sortirait de ma tête pour toujours. Je regardais son visage illuminé, elle souriait, si belle…

Un bruit à ma porte me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Reprenant mes esprits, je me rendais compte que l'on frappait. Fronçant les sourcils, j'allais ouvrir. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir à quoi ressemblait mon visiteur que je reçu un poing en pleine figure, me projetant au sol. J'atterris assez brusquement sur ce dernier, gémissant sous le choc. Je levais les yeux, essuyant le sang qui coulait de mes narines, regardant la personne face à moi, pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Esposito. Et alors que je me relevais, il m'assena un autre coup qui me fit reculer puis sans que je puisse répliquer, il m'en colla un autre. Je voulais bien croire que ma disparition l'avait atteint mais là d'était trop. J'encaissais, mais je n'étais pas un punching-ball et alors qu'il allait porté la prochaine estocade, je le parais et portais le mien. Nous les enchaînâmes jusqu'à nous retrouver chacun à terre.

« T'es mort Castle… j'ai porté le dernier coup ! » S'exclama Esposito en s'essuyant le nez.

Je le regardais incrédule puis face à sa tête ensanglantée, je me mis à rire.

« T'as vu ta tronche ? On dirait que tu t'es pris un train en pleine face et tu prétends que c'est toi qui à gagné ? »

Mon ami me regarda surpris puis éclata de rire à son tour.

« Hey Bro, tu t'es pris le même train que moi alors ! » M'informa-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Je tentais de me lever à mon tour, tant bien que mal. Le latino me tendit la main pour m'aider.

« C'est plus de ton âge Castle ! » me nargua-t-il alors que je grimaçais de douleur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir mais pris sa main tendue. Il me hissa afin que je me retrouve sur mes deux pieds. En effet tout cela n'était plus de mon âge. Le fou rire passé, nous nous regardâmes et notre sourire disparu pour faire place à une mine sérieuse. Un silence lourd s'instaura. Je baissais les yeux devant le regard noir de mon ami. Il était en colère, je l'avais bien vu mais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles ? Mais il devait bien comprendre pourquoi ! Kate m'avait banni de sa vie. Il pouvait bien comprendre que cela faisait trop mal d'appeler. Même encore maintenant, la plaie était toujours ouverte, béante je dirais même. Le contacter lui ou même Ryan était très dure car j'aurais eu envie de les voir et j'aurais été tenter de la voir elle aussi, d'être de nouveau près d'elle mais, elle ne voulait plus de moi.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes Javier rompit le silence pesant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bro ? »

Sa question me perturba. Comment ça qu'est-ce que je foutais ? Ici au lieu d'être au loft ? Mon arrêt de la série Nikki heat ? Mon absence de nouvelles ?

« Pourquoi tu te caches » Ajouta Esposito voyant ma confusion.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en passant ma main sur mon visage, comme pour clarifier mes pensées si confuses.

« Je ne veux pas être enquiquiné par les journalistes et… » Lui tournant le dos, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre « Et j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ma vie pour ça je ne dois subir aucune nuisance extérieure. »

J'entendis le latino s'approcher, il se mit à mes côtés.

« Sympa pour les nuisances, je vois que notre amitié compte pour toi ! » Lâcha-t-il amerement en me regardant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Javi, j'ai besoin d'être éloigné de tout ça pour… »

Ne finissant pas ma phrase, je retournais mon attention sur la fenêtre, posant un bras replier sur la vitre, je posais ma tête sur celui-ci.

« J'ai besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête, mon cœur pour l'oublier. »

Seul le silence me répondit. Je jetais un regard à mon ami qui observait la rue à travers les carreaux, la mâchoire serrée. De nouveau plus aucun son ne sortit de nos bouches. Puis là encore c'est Esposito qui rompit le malaise en prenant la parole.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Je te croyais intelligent Castle mais apparemment faut pas se fier aux apparences ! »

Tournant la tête vers lui, je le toisais sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré un trait sur notre partenariat ! C'est elle, elle m'a chassée ! » Hurlais-je, sentant la colère m'envahir.

« Je croyais que tu étais celui qui la connaissait le mieux ! Mais il faut croire que là encore, je me trompais. » Rétorqua dit-il avec nonchalance.

« Quoi ? Bordel, je ne connais rien d'elle en fait parce qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas son cœur. » Ripostais-je hargneux.

« Si y'a bien quelqu'un à qui elle s'ouvre, c'est toi ! Je l'ai connue avant toi et elle n'était pas aussi ouverte, si souriante, elle était introvertie et très solitaire et maintenant elle est tout autre. Mais on ne peut pas changer entièrement et elle garde un point enfermé au fond d'elle. Tu as abattue les murs Castle mais malgré tout chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer complètement pour toi ça ne serait plus elle. Elle a beaucoup souffert à la mort de sa mère et tu ne pourras jamais lui enlevé cette peur de perdre l'être aimé. Dois-je te rappeler que le sort, s'est encore joué d'elle il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Royce son ex-partenaire celui qui lui a tout appris puis Mongomery, puis ce type qui lui a tiré dessus et qui a failli la tuer ! »

Je le scrutais son visage reflétait la tristesse, la colère mais aussi l'inquiétude. Il semblait essoufflé, ses poings étaient serrés au possible et à un moment je cru qu'il allait m'en remettre une mais il n'en fit rien, soufflant bruyamment.

« Depuis le début j'ai su que vous seriez fait pour être ensemble. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Vous êtes liés, chacun a besoin de l'autre pour vivre. » Reprit-il plus posément.

Me collant dos à la vitre les mains dans les poches, je baissais la tête.

« Je ne sais pas Espo… Je pense qu'elle peut très bien se passer de moi. La preuve, elle n'a pas appelé depuis ces quatre mois. »

« Déjà c'est faux. Elle l'a fait mais toi tu étais dans ton petit monde et tu ne répondais à personne, puis toi, l'as-tu appelés alors quoi ? Tu te passes bien d'elle aussi ? »

Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds, et je baissais la tête alors que le souvenir de ce coup de fil et de ce cri revenait me hanter. Alors c'était bien elle…

« Vu l'état dans lequel je te trouve, je dirais que non ! » assena-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Je le regardais d'un air sévère tentant de l'intimider mais il n'était pas plus impressionné que cela. Soupirant, je commençais à faire les cent pas.

« Evidement que sans elle, je ne suis pas bien ! Je n'arrive plus à écrire, chaque chose que je fais ou que je vois me la rappelle ! Oui sans elle, je ne vis pas mais que puis-je y faire ? C'est elle qui a choisi ! D'abord en me mentant, puis en me repoussant encore une fois !»

« As-tu écoutez ce que je t'ai dit ? Aucun de vous ne pouvez vivre sans l'autre, ce qui veut dire que elle non plus ne vis plus sans toi ! Je la vois sombrer, jour après jour bro et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Elle se renferme et devient taciturne comme avant mais en pire. Elle déconne à fond Castle. Elle s'est saoulée un soir et a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Elle était si saoule qu'elle était incapable de se défendre. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle se serait faite vio…. »

Mon ami s'interrompit, mais j'avais compris. J'ouvris la bouche en blêmissant.

« Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demandais je, la panique m'envahissant, sentant mon cœur exploser à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kate.

« Rien bro ! » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Je m'approchais de lui et le saisissais par le bras, le forçant à me regarder.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Javier, tu dois me le dire, est ce que… elle … elle est blessée ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que ce bâtard lui a fait du mal ? il l'a touché, dis le moi ? »

L'absence de réponse du lieutenant me fit bondir. Je le secouais, complètement fou d'inquiétude. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête à cet instant. J'avais envie de tuer ce salopard de mes propres mains.

« Réponds-moi bordel comment va-t-elle ? »

Le latino se dégagea de mon emprise. Se reculant, il me toisa sévèrement.

« Elle va mal, très mal. Et non, il ne lui a rien fait pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai refait le portrait façon puzzle, mais je dirais que le seul bâtard à lui faire du mal c'est toi ! »

Je le regardais choqué. Je le vis se diriger vers la porte et alors qu'il avait une main posée sur la poignée, il ajouta :

« Ne laisses pas passé une femme comme elle. Ne renonce pas à ce bonheur. Elle t'aime et ne sera heureuse que lorsque tu seras à ses côtés. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi ! Regarde-toi, quatre mois que tu es loin d'elle mais rien n'a changer. Tu l'aimes toujours autant alors ne fais pas le con Castle. Prends la nuit pour réfléchir s'il le faut mais prend la bonne décision. »

Il entrebâilla la porte puis passa le seuil. Je baissais la tête réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Devais je revenir au risque de voir mon cœur à nouveau piétiner?

« Et au fait Bro ! »

Je relevais la tête, le regardant un peu surpris pas son changement de ton.

« Tu me dois 300 dollars ! »

Et sur cette dernière parole que je ne compris pas, il claqua la porte. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais en me passant une main sur le visage. J'allais avoir une nuit assez longue. J'avais entendu mon ami. Mais étais-je capable de revenir vers elle ? Une chose était sûre, je ferais certainement le premier pas mais elle devrait faire le second et ce même si je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile. Cette fois, un simple sourire et de vagues promesses ne me suffiraient pas. Je voulais tout ou rien.

* * *

><p>« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? » Demandais-je plus par politesse que par envie.<p>

Déjà que le fait de la voir ici, chez moi, dans mon salon, me donnait la nausée alors me rendre aimable me coûtait. Elle dut sentir que la proposition ne venait pas du cœur car elle me répondit en souriant timidement.

« Non je vous remercie. »

Je me sentais un peu coupable de la traiter si froidement mais je ne parvenais pas à être plus chaleureuse. Elle était mariée et pourtant couchait avec un autre homme, tombant enceinte de lui. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de juger les gens en général mais l'homme qu'elle avait pris entre ses filets était le mien. Je secouais la tête c'était quoi ces pensées ? Castle ne m'appartenait pas ! Castle était libre… Castle appartenait à une autre que moi qui se tenait juste là sous mes yeux, réalisais-je tristement. Sans que je puisse me l'expliquer une colère sourde monta en moi et je lui demandais sans détour.

« Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, chez moi ? »

J'insistais bien sur le « chez moi » pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être la bienvenue. Mon ton aurait pu refroidir un volcan, le gelant en une seconde. Elle grimaça puis tenta de sourire. Se dirigeant vers mon sofa, elle le désigna.

« Puis je m'asseoir ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Faite ! » Répondis-je avec la même intonation sibérienne.

Elle s'assit en soupirant tandis que je restais debout les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en une position clairement hostile.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous seriez mieux assise pour discuter » Proposa Kyra.

« Je suis bien debout ! » Répondis-je sèchement.

Je la vis soupirer avec un petit sourire narquois qui m'agaça, se foutait-elle de moi ?

« Bien, je suis venue vous voir car je dois vous parler de Rick ! »

Mon cœur se serra à l'annonciation du prénom de mon ex partenaire, ami et… Et quoi ex amour ? Non il l'était toujours.

« Que voulez-vous me dire ? Que vous êtes heureuse avec lui ? Que vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble et que vous voulez vous assurer que je n'entraverais pas votre chemin ? Rassurez-vous, je n'en ferais rien, j'ai compris, il est à vous ! » Crachais-je, sentant ma gorge se nouer à l'énonciation de ce fait.

La jeune femme me regarda incrédule face à ma tirade. Un long silence se fit puis elle éclata de rire. Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas son hilarité. Qu'y avait-il de marrant dans ce que je venais de dire ? Je dirais même que c'était le contraire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ou alors il faut partager la blague ! » Rétorquais-je, acide, agressive je dirais même.

J'attendis qu'elle ait finit son petit trip hilarant, ce qui dura deux bonnes minutes. Je commençais à sérieusement perdre patience. Serrant les dents, je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Bien rit ? Maintenant vous pouvez me laisser, je suis contente d'avoir égayé votre journée à présent veuillez me laisser ! » Criais je presque mon point de rupture atteignant son apogée.

Je la vis reprendre ses esprits et tenter de calmer ses gloussements pénibles puis me regarder en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je ne suis pas venue me foutre de vous, je vous assure mais votre remarque m'a fait tellement rire ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle la dedans ! » Crachais-je de plus en plus excédée.

« Eh bien peut être comprendrez-vous mieux, si je vous explique, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait ! » Me demanda-t-elle avec son sourire qui me tapait sur le système.

Non mais en plus elle me donnait des ordres chez moi ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? J'avais des envies de meurtres et en y réfléchissant bien, je me disais que peut être Lanie m'aiderait à camoufler le corps, le rendant introuvable.

« J'attends ! » Tonnais-je, retrouvant la position que j'avais adoptée initialement.

« Comme vous voudrez ! » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton neutre « Tout d'abord je dois vous expliquer tout, pourquoi Rick et moi sommes ensemble, ou du moins l'étions. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à cette annonce. Je me réjouissais malgré moi, mais très vite je réalisais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? J'avais du mal à croire qu'un homme comme Castle puisse fuir ses responsabilités. Ce n'était pas lui alors quoi ? Pourquoi avaient ils rompus ?

« Il m'a quitté, il y a peu après une dispute à votre sujet et je ne sais pas où il se trouve. » m'expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle avait perçu mes interrogations.

Une dispute à mon sujet mais pourquoi ? En quoi avais-je pu influencer leur histoire au point que Castle l'abandonne dans son état ? Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit. Il me semblait comprendre à présent, elle était venue me voir pour que je le retrouve.

« Vous êtes venue me voir pour que je le retrouve ? » Enonçais-je, faisant écho à mes pensées.

« Oui et non je suis venue surtout pour vous ouvrir les yeux, Rick est fou de vous, durant ces quatre mois, il a sombré. Il est devenu un autre homme. Morne taciturne ne souriant jamais, et ne s'alimentant que de loin en loin. Ça m'a fait très mal de le voir ainsi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Kate, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui rendre sa bonne humeur car je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. »

« Pourtant il me semble que vous avez dû à un moment ou un autre savoir le consoler au vu de votre état ! » Répondis-je amèrement, ne croyant pas une seconde que Castle puisse avoir des sentiments si forts pour moi, faisant sourire Kyra.

« Je crois que vous vous méprenez lieutenant. L'enfant que je porte n'est pas de Rick mais de Greg. Nous nous sommes disputés avec mon mari et je suis partie et comme toujours Rick a su être un véritable ami. Durant ces quatre mois passé ensemble, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, il a été là pour moi, comme je l'ai été pour lui »

Je la regardais estomaquée que venait-elle de me dire ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que Castle ait passé 4 mois avec son ex petite amie pour laquelle il a toujours eu des sentiments forts et qu'il ne se soit rien passé ! De plus Kyra était une magnifique jeune femme, alors vraiment je n'y croyais pas.

« Je vous sens perplexe mais je peux vous l'assurer. Nous n'avons rien fait de plus que parler. Rick n'avait qu'une seule femme en tête et c'est vous. il a beaucoup souffert Kate et même encore aujourd'hui je suis certaine qu'il souffre toujours de votre séparation. Il ne parvient pas à vous oublier, probablement parce qu'il ne le veut pas.»

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cela. Je soupirais passant une main sur mon visage en m'asseyant.

« S'il souffre de notre séparation, pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? Pourquoi reste-t-il loin de moi ? »

« Parce que vous le lui avez demandé et qu'il respecte votre volonté, justement parce qu'il vous aime. J'ai fait la même chose que vous. Je lui ai demandé du temps, un peu de distance. Notre amour était magique et passionné. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait apporté ce qu'il m'a apporté. Mais tant d'amour étouffe parfois, et nous étions si jeunes. Rick se donne entièrement et sans faux semblant, s'il vous dit je t'aime ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Cela peut faire peur mais vous savez Kate, aujourd'hui même si je suis folle amoureuse de mon mari, je n'ai jamais oublié Rick. Parfois je regrette tant de l'avoir quitté. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… »

Je scrutais le visage de Kyra, il reflétait une certaine nostalgie mais j'y voyais des regrets aussi, et ma méfiance refit instantanément surface.

« Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, ne le laissez pas s'éloigner pour toujours, vous le regretteriez toute votre vie. »

Je baissais la tête sans lui répondre. Pourquoi me disait-elle tout cela ? En quoi cela la regardait-elle ? Et surtout, elle disait aimer son mari, mais avait passé quatre mois avec Rick, seule avec lui. Je voulais bien croire que son enfant était de Greg mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui ? Juste pour une dispute ? Je constatais aussi qu'elle partageait avec Rick, des sentiments forts qui les avaient unis, et les unissaient toujours. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse même après son monologue pour me convaincre. Savoir que Rick avait autant de tendresse pour une autre femme, ne me plaisait pas.

« Cessez de vous poser des questions Kate, foncez, la vie est si courte ! » Ajouta la jeune femme comme si elle avait vu le doute s'immiscer en moi.

« C'est de vous dont il est fou amoureux pas de moi ! Alors ne pensez pas à ce qui nous unis lui et moi c'est du passé. Nous n'avons plus qu'une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre, je dirais comme des frères et sœur. Mon mari est le seul pour moi comme vous êtes la seule pour lui ! » Conclut-elle pour me convaincre, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert posant une main sur la mienne.

Elle posa une main sur la mienne, et je levais les yeux vers elle, pour constater qu'elle me souriait. Comme toujours ma méfiance et mes doutes resurgirent. Je dégageais ma main, me levant.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous ne sommes pas amies ! Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez au juste ? »

« Le bonheur de Rick. » me répondit-elle simplement « Je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal en le quittant, et je cherche à me rattraper en faisant en sorte que vous soyez réunis. Je sais qu'il ne sera heureux qu'avec vous et si vous êtes sincère avec vous-même vous savez aussi que le seul homme que vous voulez c'est lui. Je l'ai vu dès l'instant même où je vous ai rencontré, ça crève tellement les yeux que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs déjà à l'époque, j'avais tenté de vous le faire comprendre, mais en vain apparemment. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant à la première fois que j'avais rencontré Kyra, lors de cette affaire de meurtre à son mariage. Castle et moi étions proches certes, mais pas autant que maintenant et pourtant, elle me disait que l'on voyait déjà ce lien si fort entre nous ? Alors qu'à cette époque moi-même, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et ses mots me revinrent en mémoire, comme un lointain écho « il est tout à vous ». J'avais fait semblant de ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir, mais à présent, je réalisais que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mon cœur, ,nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui si je l'avais fait.

Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison. Castle était le seul homme que je voulais dans ma vie. Nous avions perdu quatre ans de notre existence à nous tourner autour alors que nous aurions pu être ensemble depuis un long moment. Mais au final ce jeu du chat et de la souris, n'avait-il pas renforcé ce lien fort entre nous ? Car au début nous étions très attirés l'un par l'autre, mais n'étais-ce pas simplement du désir ? Et si nous avions cédé y aurait-il eu cette connexion entre nous ? Est-ce que aujourd'hui nous serions encore ensemble ou bien séparés ?

Kyra se dirigeait vers la porte en me saluant lorsque je l'interpellais.

« Kyra ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Merci ! »

« Ne me remerciez pas Kate. Rick est un homme merveilleux et il mérite d'être heureux et vous êtes son bonheur. Prenez bien soin de lui. » me sourit-elle.

« Je vous le promets » Répondis-je en lui souriant sincèrement, accompagnant mon invitée surprise jusqu'à la porte.

Le sourire aux lèvres je refermais cette dernière. M'appuyant dessus, je soupirais. La nuit serait longue. Je n'étais pas une femme extravertie et même si je voulais évoluer, cela serait difficile pour moi. Malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour mon partenaire, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de l'aborder, de prendre contact avec lui pour renouer des liens. Je sentais que cela serait difficile mais je l'aimais plus que tout et j'étais bien décidée à le reconquérir quoiqu'il en coûte.

La nuit porte conseil dit-on mais et s'il était trop tard ? De nouveau les doutes s'immiscèrent en moi mais je luttais contre eux, je me devais d'avancer enfin.

* * *

><p><em>It will rain<em>

_Ils le savaient maintenant, étaient sûrs que leurs vies ne pouvaient se faire sans l'autre. Mais comment revenir en arrière après 4 mois de séparation ? Chacun évoluait séparément en ce soir du mois de mai. Tous deux à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel pour l'un et pour l'autre à celle de son appartement. Tous deux buvant un café, pensant à l'autre, un sourire naissant sur leurs visages. Se remémorant leur rencontre explosive, leurs joutes, leurs moments de tendresse, leurs regards, leurs aventures, tous ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui faisait que leur amour avait grandi au fil des années pour finalement devenir indestructible._

_Tous deux la tête poser sur la vitre, ils regardaient leur reflet, imaginant celui de l'autre à leur côtés, caressant le carreau comme si cela était le visage de l'autre, fermant les yeux sous l'intensité du moment. Tous deux se délectaient de la douceur de cette chanson diffusée à la radio. __Bruno Mars parlait pour eux : _

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-ai-ai-ain_

_Oui sans l'autre chaque jour n'était fait que de pluie. Le soleil disparaissait pour ne plus revenir. Seuls les nuages étaient visibles, plus rien n'avait de saveur s'ils se perdaient. Leurs vies demeuraient un jour éternel sans lumière. Cette chanson retranscrivait tellement ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. Leurs vies étaient liées et ne pouvaient évoluées qu'en présence de l'autre._

_Lentement tous deux s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre tournant le dos à cette dernière. Déposant leur tasse à café sur leur comptoir, ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit respectif, leurs pensées allant vers l'autre. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette éteignant la lumière. Et comme s'ils avaient partagés les mêmes draps._

_« Bonne nuit Kate ! »_

_« Bonne nuit Rick ! » _

_Et c'est ainsi que tous deux s'endormirent sous cette douce mélodie qui se finissait, berçant leurs rêves emplis de l'autre._

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais rêvé que mon partenaire revenait au poste avec son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice, m'apportant mon café comme toujours. Je l'avais remercié, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens si magnifiques et nous nous étions enfin tout dit, c'était un merveilleux rêve. C'est donc au meilleur de ma forme que je me levais. Allant me doucher à la vitesse grand V, je m'habillais et me maquillais. Après m'être assurée que j'étais à mon avantage, j'avalais mon café et partais sur les chapeaux de roues. J'avais comme une intuition tenace qu'il allait revenir, que j'allais le revoir enfin.<p>

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour arriver au commissariat. Au vu de l'heure matinale, la circulation était fluide. J'arrivais donc dans les premières au 12th. Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, je décidais d'aller à la salle de sport pour me défouler. Me mettant en tenue, j'allais taper dans le sac de frappe me défoulant pour faire tomber la pression. Cela eu l'effet escompté et au bout d'une heure et demie, j'étais complètement détendue. Après une bonne douche bien méritée, je me rhabillais, me maquillais de nouveau et retournais à mon bureau espérant y voir un café fumant accompagné d'un beau male aux yeux bleus mais tout ce que je vis fut le vide.

Mes collègues étaient arrivés et ils me saluèrent. Je leur rendis la pareille et m'assis, déçue. Un soupire m'échappa, et dépitée je regardais ma montre. Il était 9 heures du matin après tout il n'était pas si tard que ça et je savais que mon écrivain n'était pas un lève tôt surtout s'il avait écrit toute la nuit. C'est sur cette touche d'espoir que je me mis à ma paperasse en retard, oubliant un temps l'heure.

« Yo ! Beckett tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? Il est déjà midi et demi. » m'appela Esposito, me tirant de mon occupation.

Je levais la tête surprise, et regarda l'horloge. En effet l'heure du déjeuner était déjà là et … et lui non. Comment avais-je pu être assez idiote pour penser qu'un rêve pouvait se réaliser ? Il n'y avait que dans les films et dans les livres que les histoires d'amour se finissaient bien.

« Je …non plus tard, je n'ai pas vraiment faim pour instant ! » soupirais-je en reportant mon attention sur mes dossiers.

Mes deux collègues se regardèrent tristement puis après un coup d'œil compatissant envers moi, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Je soupirais, me passant la main sur la nuque. Une pause s'imposait. J'allais donc me servir un café. Alors que je m'en préparais un, sur la machine que Castle nous avait offert, me remémorant encore ces instants que nous avions eu autour de mon nectar préféré, une voix interrompit mes pensées.

« Toujours aussi accro à la caféine à ce que je vois ! »

Mon cœur se figea, ma respiration s'accéléra à l'entente de cette voix. Mon dieu cette voix que j'avais rêvé réentendre depuis quatre mois. Tremblante je me retournais le sourire aux lèvres pour tomber sur le regard bleuté de mon partenaire, mon amour, il était là juste devant moi, un petit sourire peint sur les lèvres celui qu'il avait eu à la fin de notre première enquête lorsqu'il était revenu au poste s'imposant à moi comme partenaire.

Il ne disait rien, attendant une parole, un geste de ma part que j'étais incapable de lui donner. Mais pour ma part, mon sourire disparut bien vite en constatant que contrairement à mon rêve ses mains étaient dans ses poches et non occupées à tenir deux cafés. Cet état de fait me coupa mon entrain. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir mais là, cette absence de café voulait-elle dire que c'était trop tard ? Au vu de la portée qu'avait cette symbolique entre nous, je m'inquiétais sérieusement.

* * *

><p>Voila j'espère que ça sera bon faite le moi savoir en mp si ce n'est pas le cas !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_J'avais décidé de poster lorsque j'aurais tout écris mais j'ai eu pitié donc je poste le chapitre 9 avant d'avoir finis cette fic, pour vous mes lecteurs ! Je vous remercie tous vous êtes géniaux ! Voila ne me tuez pas ou pas de suite ! Merci a ma beta i love you my sister !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Je le regardais sans trouver quoi dire, lui me souriait de ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je ne savais pas comment je devais interpréter cette absence de café mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je décidais de le prendre de façon positive. Avant notre séparation, il était venu sur le lieu du crime avec un seul café, le fait de n'en avoir aucun, signifiait-il qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi ? Un signe de ma part qui lui prouverait qu'après qu'il est fait le premier pas, il attendait que je fasse le second ? Je serais prête à faire tous les autres s'il le fallait. Juste pour qu'il reste près de moi et ne me quitte plus jamais. Je lui souris enfin, puis me tournais vers la machine à café. Prenant une autre tasse, je la posais sous les becs verseurs et appuyais sur le bouton marche, regardant le précieux liquide noir couler dans la tasse. J'osais une œillade vers mon écrivain, qui me dévisageait toujours, ce sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne disait rien mais les paroles étaient superflues. Nos retrouvailles étaient quelques peu atypiques mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, il me permettait de me reprendre. Ce silence parlait pour nous, nous apaisant après cette si longue séparation.

Après avoir vu la dernière goûte de café tombée dans la tasse, je pris cette dernière, et me tournant vers Castle je lui tendis en souriant. Il fut quelque peu surpris, je ne lui avais offert que très rarement le café, trouvant la chose trop intime de ma part. Je savais très bien ce que cette petite attention voulait dire pour lui lorsque qu'il m'en apportait chaque matin comme s'il m'amenait le café au lit après une nuit d'amour ou une tendresse partagée. Donc par ce geste, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, je lui montrais que pour moi aussi cela était important. Chose anodine pour les autres, essentielle pour nous. Un baiser du matin pour se dire bonjour et montrer à l'autre qu'on pense à lui. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés, comme avant. Cela m'avait tant manqué ces instants ! J'étais heureuse. Quatre mois de séparation et c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Du moins en apparence.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la tasse et nos doigts se frôlèrent, je ne lâchais pas le récipient savourant son touché. Nos yeux tombèrent sur nos doigts l'un sur l'autre puis de nouveau nos regards se fondirent entre eux. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur, sur un nuage. A présent le contact était devenu caresse. J'ouvris la bouche comme en manque d'air tandis que les doigts de Rick glissaient sur la tranche de ma main comme s'il avait voulu la prendre. Il me souriait tendrement, mon cœur explosait littéralement en de milliers de particules. J'avais froid et chaud en même temps, je sentais mes mains moites, j'avais l'impression de voir des étoiles devant mes yeux tant mon rythme cardiaque était rapide. Je n'osais rien dire ou faire qu'il pourrait mal interpréter et qui le ferait encore fuir loin de moi. Mais j'avais peur qu'il prenne mon silence comme de la gêne.

« Castle je… » commençais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'Esposito entrait dans la pièce. Mon écrivain se saisit de la tasse si rapidement qu'il répandit du café sur sa chemise.

« Zut ! Heureusement qu'elle est noire ! » Ralla t-il.

« Waa t'es de retour bro ! » S'exclama mon collègue en donnant une forte tape dans le dos de Castle qui lui fit de nouveau renverser de son breuvage, au sol cette fois.

Je maudissais Esposito à cet instant. Je ne savais pas quand je retrouverais le courage de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments et j'avais peur d'être maladroite, tout était si compliqué entre nous. Nous nous regardâmes avec Rick. J'étais gênée mal à l'aise alors qu'Esposito nous regardait.

« J'ai interrompu vos retrouvailles désolé ! » S'excusa t-il d'une mine contrite.

« C'est bon gars ! » déclara Castle en tournant la tête vers lui.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais une marque bleutée au niveau de la pommette de mon partenaire. Je regardais machinalement Javier et constatais que sa lèvre était fendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, tous les deux ? » m'enquérais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux concernés me regardèrent puis partirent dans un rire.

« Rien juste un train !» déclara Caste en donnant un coup de coude au latino.

J'haussais les sourcils ne comprenant pas la blague. Avais-je raté un épisode ? Ryan entra à son tour dans la pièce, interrompant l'hilarité des deux comparses.

« Oh Castle quelle bonne surprise, enfin de retour parmi nous ? »

« Oui disons que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me passer de Nikki. Rien d'autre ne vient à part elle lorsque je veux écrire. Donc faut que je me rende à l'évidence que je ne peux rester loin d'elle. » Déclara mon romancier favori en me regardant avec un sourire radieux.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien alors qu'il avait dit cela et mon cœur faisait des bons de joie dans ma poitrine. Rien n'était perdu, nous avions encore une chance. Il fallait seulement que je parvienne à la saisir.

« Ah ben alors finalement, tu continues la série Nikki Heat? » Demanda l'irlandais de l'équipe.

« Oui j'ai décidé de laisser une seconde chance à Nikki, à elle d'agir en conséquences pour me prouver que je n'ai pas tort de la lui laisser. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Nous nous regardions avec Castle oubliant nos amis. Ses mots envahissaient ma tête et mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir un sourire qu'il me rendit accompagné d'un regard empli de tendresse. J'avais compris le message, j'agirais comme il le faudrait mais je devais lui demander un peu de temps pour arriver à faire les choses sans gâcher cette chance qu'il m'accordait. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste des sentiments donc je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

« Je suis certaine que Nikki ne vous décevra plus, il faut juste lui laisser le temps ! »

Le sourire qu'il me fit, réchauffa tout mon corps et mon cœur. Je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il m'accordait du temps, il avait compris. J'allais le séduire. Cette fois c'était à moi de lui prouver mon amour par des attentions, des paroles ou des gestes. Il méritait que je me batte pour lui. Nous nous perdîmes encore dans les yeux de l'autre, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« On a une affaire. Lanie nous attends, elle est déjà sur place ! » Nous informa Esposito.

« Ok, nous arrivons ! » approuvais-je en rompant le lien.

Je me tournais vers Castle le voyant finir son café. Il ferma les yeux esquissant un léger sourire.

« Délicieux ! » soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour m'observer.

Je lui souris levant les yeux au ciel, dieu ce qu'il m'avait manqué. Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et me suivit au pas de course. Arrivant à ma hauteur, nos épaules se touchèrent et ensemble nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur dans une parfaite harmonie. Je tournais la tête vers lui, et constatais qu'il me regardait toujours en souriant, sourire que je lui rendis sans hésitation. J'étais heureuse, il était là à mes côtés cherchant un contact comme toujours, un contact furtif mais contact quand même. Sa chaleur se diffusait en moi, comme un courant électrique qui réchauffait mon corps et mon cœur. Et ce dernier battait la chamade jouant une partition de rock endiablée. Etre à ses côtés me rendait folle. Nous arrivâmes à ma voiture et Castle s'installa côté passager et fit la grimace.

« Bouh, elle, elle ne m'a pas manqué du tout ! » grogna-t-il en grimaçant de plus belle.

Je le regardais un sourire sur les lèvres. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler à demi-mot ? Au vu de son air détaché, je constatais que non, ce qui était encore mieux. Cela voulait dire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et que je lui avais manqué. Mordant mes lèvres je mis le contact.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, elle est très bien ma Victoria, je n'en changerais pour rien au monde ! » déclarais-je fermement.

Je vis Castle me dévisager d'une mine perplexe, grimaçant de dégoût. Il haussa les sourcils, ce qui me fis de nouveau sourire.

« Pourquoi ? C'est la première voiture que vous avez eu ? » S'enquit-il subitement passionné par l'histoire de mon auto.

« Oui et non. C'est la première voiture que j'ai eu en tant que lieutenant ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant à nos premières années avec ma Victoria.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, me toisant avec un air exagérément surpris. Je roulais des yeux tout en gardant le sourire devant son air théâtral.

« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais alors c'est une antiquité ! » S'exclama t-il.

« Arrêtez de critiquer ma Victoria, je l'aime moi ! » M'insurgeais-je devant les critiques de « mon » Castle.

« Oh mais vous en parler comme si c'était un proche ! » Se moqua-t-il en rigolant.

« Eh vous êtes bien content qu'elle trimballe vos b…vos fesses ! » ripostais-je avant de m'interrompre.

J'allais dire belles fesses mais je trouvais cela un peu trop pour l'instant sachant que nous venions tout juste de nos retrouver et que rien n'était mis à plat entre nous encore. Même si nos joutes verbales demeuraient inchangées pour mon plus grand bonheur.

« Oui ben mes fesses sont mises à rude épreuves sur ce siège. J'ai l'impression d'être assis sur la ferraille sans la rembourrure ! Vous savez mes fesses son délicates, elles ont besoin de douceur. »

Je le regardais pinçant mes lèvres. De la douceur…hum intéressant. Des idées lubriques me traversèrent l'esprit, torturant mes lèvres de plus belle. Je le vis me regarder, il souriait, lisait-il dans mes pensées à cet instant ? Son air satisfait semblait m'informer que oui. Je rougis, détournant la tête troublée, laissant planer un léger sourire sur mon visage. Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du crime. Lanie examinait le corps comme nous en avait informé Esposito, tandis que ce dernier et son acolyte de toujours frappaient aux portes des voisins afin de les interroger sur d'éventuelles bruits ou attitudes suspects. La scientifique s'affairait déjà à récolter les preuves éventuelles et des agents étaient postés à l'entrée de l'appartement ainsi qu'à chaque sorties de l'immeuble, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrer ou sortir de la bâtisse.

Nous approchâmes de notre légiste qui releva la tête à notre arrivée. Immédiatement elle avisa la présence de Castle derrière moi et un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle me fit un clin d'œil assez suggestif, auquel je répondis par un à mon tour, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hey Lanie comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit joyeusement Castle.

Mon amie se redressa, toisa mon partenaire puis esquissa un petit rictus et lui répondit taquine :

« Bien et vous ? Vos vacances ne vous ont pas été très profitable apparemment, vous avez mauvaise mine et vous avez perdu du poids ! Remarquez cela ce n'est pas forcément un mal ! »

Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, me regarda puis reporta son attention sur mon amie. Je retenais un ricanement mais je le regardais avec attention et constatais que Lanie avait raison. Castle avait les traits tirés, des cernes encerclaient ses yeux et ses joues semblaient plus creusées qu'à leur habitude. Oui il n'avait pas bonne mine, nul doute que notre séparation avait eu un effet sur lui. Cette constatation m'arracha un petit sourire malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas me réjouir de savoir que lui aussi avait été aussi malheureux que moi mais au final cela prouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ma présence lui non plus et cela me comblait au plus haut point, j'avais tout de mon côté pour réussir à le séduire. Il fallait juste que j'agisse comme il le fallait. Je voulais prendre mon temps autant pour moi, que pour lui. Je l'aimais je ne voulais pas qu'il en doute une seconde.

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvez un vieil ami, les retrouvailles ont été chaleureuse d'après ce que je peux voir. » déclara Lanie en se penchant dans un sourire et en avisant la pommette de mon partenaire.

Je vis mon écrivain grimacer puis lancer un regard furtif à Esposito. Et c'est à cet instant que je compris. Mon collègue et mon partenaire s'étaient battus mais pourquoi ? J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec Castle pour savoir la raison de cette bagarre.

« Moi aussi c'est un plaisir de vous revoir doc ! » Lui répondit ironiquement mon romancier ce qui fit sourire notre amie.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que l'on a ? » Demandais-je, changeant de sujet sans transition.

Je m'accroupissais pour voir le corps plus en détails. C'était une jeune femme blonde, très mince, je dirais même maigre, assez coquette. Une fille propre sur elle comme l'on dit.

« Alyssa Summers 29 ans tuée par balle. J'ai repéré deux impacts, un en plein cœur et un autre au niveau du foie. Aucun doute que notre tueur ne voulait laisser aucune chance de survie à notre victime. »Nous informâmes Lanie en désignant les blessures avec son stylo.

Castle s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de moi afin de mieux voir ce que nous montrais notre légiste. Sa veste frôla mon dos et je frémis, frémissement qui n'échappa pas à ma meilleure amie qui sourit amusée par le trouble qu'éveillait le simple contact d'une veste sur mon dos. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai fait prélever le sang sur les murs pour analyse mais il n'y a aucun doute que c'est celui d'Alyssa » poursuivit Lanie en reprenant son sérieux.

Je regardais les parois et constatais que deux pans étaient recouvert de sang, ce qui m'interpella.

« Elle aurait bougé pour tenter de s'enfuir tu crois ? D'où la projection de sang sur deux pans de mur ? »

« Je ne sais pas certainement mais ce qui est curieux c'est qu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup » Répondit la légiste.

« Pourquoi une balle dans le foie ? Le cœur suffisait à la tuer et cela empêchait tout risque de fuite ! » S'enquit mon écrivain.

« Peut être à cause de ça » Répondit Lanie en soulevant la manche de la victime.

On pouvait y voir des traces de piqûres de seringues. Je regardais mon amie, surprise. Cette femme n'avait pas le profil d'une femme qui se drogue mais avec mon métier j'avais appris à ne pas me fier au apparence.

« Tu penses que cela à un rapport avec la drogue, ça serait pour cela qu'elle aurait été tuée ? » Demandais-je à Lanie.

« Hey ce n'est pas mon boulot à moi de te dire cela, ça c'est ton boulot ! » riposta-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle se redressa et je suivis son exemple. Castle fut surpris dans mon mouvement et je percutais sa poitrine de mon épaule. Machinalement il posa ses mains sur mes bras comme pour me retenir, m'arrachant un second frémissement en moins de deux minutes. Je sentais sa chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps et son souffle sur ma nuque, m'électrisa. Je devais me dégager de lui au plus vite sinon j'allais perdre tous mes moyens mais je ne pouvais pas, mon corps s'y refusait. Un gloussement me fit redescendre de mon nuage et mon partenaire qui semblait être dans le même état que moi, reprit ses esprits et me lâcha tout en reculant d'un pas. Je me positionnais sur le côté pour le regarder et je vis tout le trouble que cette étreinte accidentelle lui avait provoquée. Nul doute n'était permis que le mien devait être tout aussi visible. Nous nous observâmes un moment un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Nous étions comme déconnectés de la réalité comme souvent lorsque nous avions nos moments. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, nous refaisant revenir sur terre.

« Bien étant de trop comme souvent avec vous deux, je m'en vais faire mon autopsie, ne faites pas ce que je ne ferais pas les enfants ! » Nous lança-t-elle en partant, me faisant rougir en pensant à ce que je ferais bien à cet instant.

Je m'élançais donc dans le salon à la recherche d'indice à mon tour lorsque Ryan et Esposito vinrent à notre rencontre.

« Alors qu'a donné les interrogatoires des voisins ? » Demandais-je

« Eh bien nous n'avons pas encore finis ! » Me répondit Ryan.

« Que faites-vous là alors ? » M'enquis-je irritée qu'ils me stoppent dans mon élan.

Je voulais résoudre cette affaire au plus vite afin de mettre les choses au clair avec mon partenaire.

« Eh bien il y a une jeune femme ici qui désire entrer. Elle prétend qu'elle habite ici ! »

« Faites la venir, nous allons l'interroger ! » décidais-je finalement.

Les deux compères s'éclipsèrent pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une jeune femme au visage paniqué, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle était assez grande, brune aux yeux bleus, longiforme et assez jolie mais à cet instant ses traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude et la détresse.

« Que s'est-il passé qui est mort ? » Hurla t-elle.

Elle respirait difficilement, je la sentais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Je la fis donc s'asseoir tandis que Castle lui apportait un verre d'eau.

« Calmer vous, tenez buvez ! » Lui dit-il avec douceur me faisant sourire.

J'aimais son côté avenant avec les gens même si je préférais égoïstement qu'il ne garde ses attentions que pour moi. Après qu'elle ait bu une longue gorgée et souffler un bon coup, je lui posais donc la question qui me taraudait depuis 5 minutes.

« Vous avez demandé qui était mort Alyssa n'était pas la seule colocataire à vivre avec vous ? »

« John… » Souffla t-elle retenant un sanglot alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide.

Je compris que cet homme était important pour elle, rien qu'à la façon de prononcer son nom.

« Est-ce votre petit ami ? » L'interrogeais-je prudemment, ne voulant pas la brusquée.

« Non, non, nous sommes amis, même si je sais qu'il aimerai plus…Mais je me suis refusée à lui. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu en retour. » me répondit-elle en me regardant alors que son regard se voilait.

Fronçant les sourcils je regardais mon partenaire qui me fixait sans dire un mot. Cette histoire me faisait étrangement penser à la nôtre.

« Savez-vous où il peut se trouver en ce moment ? » Demanda Rick constatant mon silence après l'annonce de cette femme au sujet de ce colocataire.

« Je ne sais pas après son aveu et mon rejet, il est partit. Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. » Nous informa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Est-ce lui ? » Gémit-elle.

« Non votre colocataire Alyssa. Savez-vous si elle avait des ennemis ? Des gens qui auraient pu vouloir sa mort ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Alyssa était une fille géniale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans la drogue. John et moi avons essayés de l'en sortir mais elle a refusé notre aide. Elle s'est mise à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivée, mais nous nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance, elle, John et moi. Nous avons décidés de venir à New York pour nos études, puis lorsque nous avons trouvez du travail dans nos domaines, nous avons décidés de continuer à vivre ensemble comme une vraie famille » Elle prit une longue inspiration. « Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de famille, Alyssa est morte et John a disparu, je n'ai plus rien. » Conclut-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Je regardais mon partenaire qui semblait tout aussi touché que moi. Qu'était-il arrivé à John ? Etait-il revenu pour parler à Angela et avait trouvé Alyssa ? S'était-il disputé au sujet de leur amie et cela avait-il mal tourné ou l'avait-il retrouvé en train de se droguée et avait-il voulu l'en empêchée ? Avait-elle sortit une arme et cela s'était retourné contre elle ? Non ce n'était pas logique si cela avait été un accident, il n'y aurait qu'un seul coup de feu. Hors il était certain que l'on avait voulu la faire souffrir. J'étais certaine que la balle dans le foie était destinée à la faire agoniser juste avant de l'achever mais pourquoi ? Esposito et Ryan interrompirent mes pensées.

« Yo Beckett on a interrogé les voisins et il semblerait que leur voisin soit revenu aujourd'hui mais qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu repartir. »

« Il se serait échappé par la fenêtre après avoir tué Alyssa ? » Avança Castle.

Angéla se leva violemment et toisa sévèrement mon partenaire presque avec haine.

« Johnny n'est pas un assassin ! C'est l'homme le plus gentil et merveilleux qu'il soit. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Alyssa, il l'aimait comme une sœur ! » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Castle et moi nous nous regardâmes peu convaincus. Il était notre principal suspect, les voisins l'avaient vu revenir et peu de temps après Alyssa était morte toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.

« Dites-moi que faisait Alyssa dans la vie ? Avez-vous son emploi du temps ? » M'enquis-je.

« Oui, elle était assistante médicale dans une clinique vétérinaire. Elle commençait tous les matins à 8h et finissait à 20h. Elle rentrait pour manger les midis mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce qui m'étonnes c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être encore rentrée au moment où… enfin…elle… enfin elle revenait toujours vers les 21 heures transport oblige.» Nous informa-t-elle dans un souffle, hésitante.

« Savez-vous pourquoi elle est rentrée plus tôt exceptionnellement aujourd'hui ? » Demanda mon partenaire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Alyssa était devenue très secrète depuis qu'elle se droguait. » Avoua-t-elle dépitée.

« Savez-vous par hasard qui la fournissait ? » M'enquérais-je.

« Non. J'ai juste vu une fois un homme qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Il y a eu une altercation, et elle est remontée en pleurs. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait elle m'a répondu que cela n'était pas mes affaires et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. » Nous informa-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Cela est arrivé il y a combien de temps ? » Demanda Castle qui s'était rapproché de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention sur nous.

« Deux jours je dirais ! » nous annonça cette dernière en relavant la tête.

« Pourriez-vous le décrire ? » voulus-je savoir avec espoir.

« Pas vraiment en détail. De là où j'étais, je voyais simplement qu'il était assez bien habillé, brun à la peau mat assez grand et baraqué mais je ne pourrais vous en dire plus. » Nous dit-elle désolée de ne pouvoir nous décrire plus précisément l'homme avec lequel, s'était disputée notre victime.

« Avez-vous un endroit où allez Angela, un ami, un parent ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je …j'ai une collègue qui sera sûrement d'accord pour m'héberger pour quelques jours et puis je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir dans cet appartement où ma meilleure amie a été tuée, ma sœur de cœur et où l'homme que …enfin mon meilleur ami a disparu. »

Nous acquiesçâmes. J'ordonnais à deux agents d'escorter Angela chez cette collègue aussi bien pour sa sécurité que pour savoir où elle serait car même si son anéantissement paraissait vrai, j'avais eu affaire à assez d'individus pour savoir qu'un meurtrier savait parfaitement jouer la comédie et simuler la détresse. Nous retournâmes au poste afin de rassembler toutes les informations, nous devions primo retrouver qui fournissait Alyssa car il était suspect numéro un, et secundo retrouver John également suspect. Je sentais que cette enquête allait être pénible, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Arrivés au commissariat nous ne perdîmes pas de temps et disposions photos et preuves, je traçais une ligne temporelle et commençais à écrire l'emploi du temps de la victime. Puis disposais tous les éléments que nous avions. J'avais récupérée une photo de John Stevens à son appartement et la disposais dans les colonnes des suspects. Puis écrivais à côté « Homme mystérieux, brun, classieux, portoricain, métisse, italien, Arabe ? » Est-il le dealer. Je collais ensuite une photo d'Angela Sorens sous laquelle j'inscrivais colocataire et amie de la victime possibilité de conflits au sujet de la drogue ou amoureux.

« Amoureux, comment cela ? Vous suspectez un crime passionnel ? » S'enquit Castle.

« Ne négligeons aucune piste Castle. Ils étaient amis d'enfance, toujours là pour l'autre, cela crée des liens. Un homme pour deux femmes. Un homme amoureux d'une des deux et l'autre restant sur la touche. » soupirais-je doucement.

Je vis Castle grimacer, il se frotta la joue.

« Mais dans ce cas cela devrait être John ou Angéla les victimes. » Dit-il en me faisant face.

« Pas si cela a mal tourné et que l'un des deux a tués Alyssa et que l'autre le couvre. »

« Vous pensez que John aurait tué Alyssa, qu'il se serait sauvé et que Angéla sait où il se trouve mais qu'elle le couvre par amour, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'une femme est capable de faire pour l'homme qu'elle aime Castle ! »

Je le regardais avec intensité, ne quittant pas ses yeux. Je voulais lui faire passer le message. Cette affaire était idéale pour cela. Nous avions encore une de ces conversations silencieuses où seuls nous comptions, où nous nous comprenions, où nos âmes communiquaient entre elles.

« Beckett on a du nouveau. Une voisine aurait vu notre monsieur Classe arpenter pendant plusieurs jours autour de l'immeuble, elle est avec le dessinateur ! »

Je détournais la tête vers mon collègue revenant sur la planète terre en soupirant.

« Bien dès que le portrait est finis passez le à l'identification. »

Esposito acquiesça et partit me laissant seule avec Castle.

« Une théorie Castle ? » Demandais-je dans un sourire espiègle.

Je le vis se diriger vers la salle de repos je le suivais, il se prépara un café. Je soufflais en constatant qu'il ne préparait qu'un seul café. Je soupirais en me détournant vers l'ancienne machine lorsque je vis une tasse apparaître sous mes yeux. Je le regardais, il me souriait, de ce sourire qu'il avait si souvent pour moi et mon cœur se gonflait d'espoirs. Et alors qu'il prenait une tasse pour lui je lui arrachais des mains lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour qu'il se pousse. Je posais la tasse sous le bec verseur et lui préparais le café comme il l'aimait. J'observais le nectar brun couler tandis que je sentais son regard fixé sur moi. Il s'était tellement rapproché que je sentais la chaleur de sa peau se diffuser sur la mienne me faisant frissonnée. Je lui tendis sa tasse qu'il prit non sans effleurer mes doigts d'une caresse. Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres sans quitter mon regard, j'étais hypnotisée et mon corps était inexorablement attiré par celui de mon partenaire. Je déglutis sentant une chaleur familière montée en moi.

« Beckett, Lanie a fini à du nouveau elle vous attend ! » Nous informa Esposito qui se figea après coup devant notre proximité.

Il adressa un regard d'excuse à Castle puis s'enfuit. Il faisait bien de fuir ! Deux fois qu'il cassait notre moment. J'allais finir par croire qu'il le faisait exprès. J'avais des envies meurtres à ce moment. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre la morgue. Un silence de mort régnait dans la cabine sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot, Castle regardait ses pieds tandis que j'observais un point imaginaire. J'avais l'impression que nous étions deux adolescents devant leur premier émoi amoureux, ne sachant comment faire avec l'autre. Et c'était tellement cela ! Nous étions deux ados attardés amoureux ne sachant exprimés nos sentiments.

Nous arrivâmes dans la morgue de notre amie qui semblait finir de recoudre la victime. Notre amie nous observa avec un sourire entendu. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et adressa un regard équivoque à mon partenaire qui haussa les sourcils en me regardant. Je soulevais les épaules en signe d'incompréhension mais je comprenais tellement ce que voulait dire mon amie.

« Alors qu'as-tu Lanie ? »

« Bien il semblerait que notre jeune amie se soit injectée une forte dose d'héroïne avant de mourir. J'ai retrouvé aussi des empreintes de pouces sur ses bras qui sont partis pour analyse. Je confirme qu'on a d'abord tiré une balle dans son foie puis plus d'une heure plus tard en plein cœur ce qui lui a laissé le temps de bien souffrir. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais surtout elle a vraiment souffert. L'homme qui lui a fait cela voulait la torturée sans aucun doute. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je.

Un silence se fit puis dans un ensemble parfait je me retournais vers Castle.

« La drogue ! » Dîmes-nous au même instant.

Nous nous observâmes avec un sourire complice et tendre. J'aimais tant ces instants avec lui, mon corps planait, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage de félicité. Je me mordais les lèvres tentant de maîtriser mon envie de lui. Son regard était si intense que je me sentais défaillir. Il trahissait la même pensée que la mienne.

« Y'a des hôtels pour cela ! » nous fit remarquer Lanie.

Nous sursautâmes regardant Lanie qui nous toisait un sourcil levé, un air mutin sur le visage. Je lui adressais un regard noir puis sortis de la morgue suivit par mon acolyte.

« Bien maintenant on fait quoi ? » S'enquit mon partenaire.

« Rentrons chez nous nous n'en apprendrons pas plus ce soir. Les analyses ADN n'arriveront que dans 3 jours et nous n'aurons le portrait-robot de notre troisième suspect que demain. Donc le repos est de mise. » Déclarais-je en me retournant, me pinçant les lèvres pour retenir mes pensées, jugeant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour me laisser aller.

Je vis que Castle semblait déçu. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu passer la soirée avec moi mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour cela. Je savais que seule avec lui, je craquerais et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Le lendemain nous avions notre portrait-robot, ce qui nous permis d'enquêter longuement sans pouvoir retrouver cet homme. Nous étions dans l'impasse pour le moment aucune trace de vie de John Gordon, ni de ce fameux dealer. Je commençais à me demander s'il existait. Nous avions été au travail d'Alyssa afin de parler à son patron et il s'avérait qu'il était partit en déplacement pour l'étranger.

Quatre jours étaient passés et nous n'avions aucune piste, rien. Aucun dealer ne correspondait à notre portrait-robot. John demeurait introuvable et notre enquête demeurait au point mort. Encore et toujours, je désespérais.

« C'est désespérant à croire que notre homme mystère et ce John sont des fantômes. » Se plaignit Castle tandis que je faisais nos cafés.

Il m'observait avec un sourire tandis que je m'appliquais à la tâche. Je le regardais et lui souris. Depuis plusieurs jours je lui faisais son café, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais prête que je ne voulais que lui. Je savais qu'il comprenait mais il ne manifestait aucune réaction, rien qui me donnait espoir… Sauf ses regards que je surprenais lorsqu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Il m'observait en secret et semblait apprécier mes attentions. il avait beau feindre l'indifférence, je savais qu'il appréciait. Mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardais mon écran et vis qu'il s'agissait de Lanie.

« Lanie du nouveau ? » m'enquis-je en décrochant.

« Oui les résultats ADN sur les prélèvements de sang sont arrivés et tu devrais venir me voir. »

« Très bien j'arrive » approvais-je en mettant un terme à la communication

Je prenais le chemin de l'ascenseur avec mon écrivain. Il me souriait comme toujours mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, je ne saurais dire quoi.

« Kate ! » m'appela-t-il au moment où les portes se refermaient sur nous, nous isolant du reste du monde.

L'intensité de son regard me transperçait de toutes parts. Heureusement j'étais appuyée contre la paroi, sinon je serais tombée comme une marionnette désarticulée. Il s'approcha inexorablement encore plus, nos souffles se mélangeaient, je le regardais avec envie et attente. Il semblait décidé enfin. Il était si proche que mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine, mes paupières s'affaissaient d'elles même.

« Oui ? »Murmurais je dans un souffle entrouvrant les lèvres par avance.

Je sentis son souffle chaud sur celles-ci et mon cœur s'emballa. Malheureusement, le ding de l'ascenseur nous sortit de nos rêveries. Il se redressa, je le vis troubler. Il détourna les yeux puis sortit de la cabine comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Je soupirais de dépit la lutte se ferait sans merci, mais je ne renoncerais pas. Sortant à mon tour, je rejoignais Castle qui m'attendait à l'entrée de la salle d'autopsie. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, haussant les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. J'entendis un léger râle qui me satisfaisait pleinement. ,Un sourire s'ancra sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'effacer en entrant dans l'espace de travail de ma meilleure amie.

« Oh dis donc ma belle, c'est quoi ce sourire ? Une soirée fille s'impose-t-elle ? » s'exclama-t-elle instantanément.

« Pas encore Lanie ! » Lançais-je en roulant des yeux sans me départir de mon sourire.

Je lançais regard entendu en direction de Rick qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'échange verbal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Je veux tous les détails Sweetheart ! » gloussa Lanie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne répondis rien toisant ma légiste avec un air mutin. Toutes deux nous regardâmes Castle qui semblait complètement largué. Rick fronça les sourcils me lançant un air interrogateur en quête de réponses. Décidément les hommes ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'ont données les analyses ADN ? » M'enquis-je voulant détourner la conversation qui déviait sur une pente sableuse.

« Eh bien je dirais qu'il y a deux ADN sur ces murs. Celui de la victime et celui d'un homme. » Nous informa Lanie sur un ton neutre « Et, au vu de la quantité de sang perdu, si cet homme n'est pas soigné rapidement, il mourra certainement. Je dirais donc que nous avons une seconde victime potentielle. »

Je regardais mon partenaire et nous pensâmes la même chose.

« John ! » Soufflâmes-nous en même temps.

« Qui d'autre ? » Ajoutais-je dans un murmure.

Nous avions un suspect en moins. La liste se resserrait sur deux personnes, Angéla et ce dealer. Pour l'instant nous n'avions qu'Angéla sous la main nous allions devoir l'interroger, tandis que les gars appelleraient tous les hôpitaux de la ville pour voir si un blessé par balle n'avait pas été admis ces jours-ci et qui correspondrait à John. Nous saluâmes Lanie et nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Nous nous y engouffrâmes et durant notre ascension je pensais, non j'espérais sincèrement qu'il soit en vie et qu'Angéla soit innocente. Ainsi peut être auraient-ils une chance de se retrouver tous les deux.

Je regardais Castle dont le visage était grave. Il tourna la tête vers moi et nous nous observâmes un moment. Décidément cette affaire ressemblait de plus en plus à notre vie que s'en était troublant. Tant de temps gâché alors qu'ils auraient pu être heureux. J'avais l'impression de voir une mauvaise pièce de notre vie se dérouler sous nos yeux. J'espérais seulement une tout autre fin pour nous. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées Castle s'approcha de moi me collant presque.

« Toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas forcément mal, il faut simplement laisser parler son cœur. » me chuchota Castle dans l'oreille.

Je retins mon souffle et tournais mon visage vers le sien. Nous étions encore une fois si près l'un de l'autre que j'avais la tête qui tournait. Mais encore une fois, nous fûmes interrompus par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur sur le 4ème étage. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Etions nous maudit pour être toujours déranger au meilleur moment ? J'avais l'impression de vivre encore et encore les mêmes scènes. Castle et Beckett les rois des occasions manquées ! Une à l'allez une autre au retour. J'allais finir par prendre les escaliers.

Deux heures plus tard nous étions dans la salle d'observation. Nous avions fait venir Angéla Sorens, notre principale suspecte à l'heure actuelle. Si au départ John Gordon était dans notre ligne de mire, les résultats du labo démontraient clairement qu'après analyse ADN le sang retrouvé sur la scène de crime en plus de celui de la victime était celui d'un homme. Nous avions envoyé la scientifique prélever des cheveux sur la brosse à cheveux de notre disparu pour faire une comparaison mais il était quasi sûr qu'il s'agissait de celui de John. J'avais demandé des résultats en urgences faisant jouer mes liens particulier avec « mon ami le juge »

Nous entrâmes avec Castle dans la salle d'interrogatoire et lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'Angéla, je me figeais. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait pris dix ans en cinq jours. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rougis et ses joues creusées comme si elle ne s'était pas alimentée depuis ce laps de temps où son ami avait disparu et à ce moment je compris que cette femme ne pouvait être coupable du moins pour ce qui était de la disparition de John. Oui, cette femme était amoureuse, je l'avais bien compris, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu en dire. Et encore une fois elle me faisait penser à moi, à fuir ses sentiments et à s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il était trop tard. Je regardais mon partenaire qui la toisait d'un air inquiet. Il se tourna vers moi et je compris que lui aussi pensait la même chose que moi.

Malgré cela nous devions l'interroger pour essayer de trouver une piste qui nous mènerait à John et au tueur. Le plus dur allait être de lui apprendre que parmi le sang qui se trouvait dans l'appartement, il y avait très certainement celui de son amour. Je regardais Castle puisant le courage nécessaire, si cela avait été lui et qu'on m'annonçait qu'il était certainement grièvement blessé, je ne m'en remettrais certainement pas. Il me prit la main la serrant fort dans la sienne, me donnant le sourire le plus tendre qu'il soit et après un soupire d'aise, je m'avançais, vers la jeune femme, Castle sur les talons. Nous nous assîmes face à Angela.

« Angéla, nous devons vous parler ! » Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Vous avez retrouvé Johnny ? » S'enquit elle les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, je sentis la chaleur de la main de Castle contre la mienne, rassurante, apaisante.

« Malheureusement non Angéla ! » la détrompais-je doucement.

Je vis un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, elle baissa la tête et à cet instant je décidais de ne rien lui dire. Après tout nous n'étions pas certains à 100 % que ce sang venait de lui.

« Mais pour faciliter nos recherches nous aurions besoin de renseignements supplémentaires. » déclarais-je donc sous le sourire approbateur de Castle.

Je posais la photo de notre principal suspect sous ses yeux, scrutant attentivement la moindre de ses réactions.

« Cet homme est-il celui que vous avez vu en bas de votre immeuble 2 jours avant le meurtre de votre amie ? »

« Je…Je ne saurais dire. Il était assez loin, il semble avoir la même corpulence mais je ne peux être catégorique. » bredouilla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirais, dépitée. Regardant Castle, je me demandais si nous allions en venir à bout de cette affaire.

« Par contre sa tête me dit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler mais je l'ai déjà vu, j'en suis certaine. » Elle semblait réfléchir intensément puis au bout d'une minute laissa ses épaules retombées « Ça m'agace mais vraiment, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. »

Je vis Castle se lever. Il fit le tour de la table et vint se poster près d'Angela. Je l'observais faire, éberluée. Que faisait-il ?

« Fermez les yeux. Soufflez, puis concentrez-vous sur une chose agréable, quelque chose qui vous fait du bien ! » Déclara-t-il en posant une main sur celle d'Angela.

La jeune femme l'observa incrédule puis après moult hésitations, s'exécuta.

« Pensez encore à cette chose qui vous apaise, ne pensez qu'à elle. Fixée votre attention sur cette chose. » poursuivit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante, presque hypnotique.

J'observais Castle avec attention. Il était sérieux mais son visage n'était que douceur. Il détachait ses mots lentement, laissant le temps à Angela de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Johnny… » murmura-t-elle en se détendant à cette seule évocation.

« Ne pensez qu'a lui. Maintenant faites le vide. Cet homme vous le connaissez, vous l'avez déjà vu mais où ? » l'encouragea Castle sans se départir de son calme.

Angéla fronça les sourcils puis se détendit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Cet homme je l'ai rencontré, Alyssa me l'a présenté, oui, c'est… » Elle ouvrit les yeux « Cet homme c'est son patron. » Nous révéla-t-elle.

Sous le choc nous échangeâmes un regard perplexe.

« Etes-vous sur de cela ? » M'enquis-je pour écarter tous doutes.

« Maintenant sûre et certaine oui ! » approuva-t-elle vivement sans la moindre hésitation.

« Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Angéla, du moins chez votre amie. » déclarais-je en me levant, suivit par Castle avec qui j'échangeais un regard.

« Et John ? Dites-moi qu'il est vivant ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous allez me le ramener ! » Hurla t'elle en se levant d'un bond, me saisissant par la veste afin de m'attirer à elle.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de détresse et de désarroi. Je déglutis devant cet air qui me brisait le cœur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne pouvais pas lui promettre l'impossible, sachant qu'il y avait probablement 100% des chances que les résultats ADN confirment que le second sang retrouver sur les lieux du crime soit le sien, malgré le faites que je voulais me convaincre du contraire plus tôt. Mais comment lui répondre cela sans lui briser le cœur ? Je sentis une main se poser sur mon avant-bras puis une autre sur celle d'Angéla. Je tournais la tête et vis Castle qui faisait lâcher prise à la jeune femme. Il lui murmura quelques mots que je n'entendis pas malgré notre proximité et elle finit par laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps puis elle se blottit contre lui en larmes. Il me regarda peiné par la tristesse profonde de cette femme qui avait perdu son amour. Non, décidément, je ne laisserais pas la pièce de ma vie se jouer ainsi sans vouloir en changer un acte.

La suite s'enchaîna très vite. Nous arrêtâmes le patron d'Alyssa qui miraculeusement était revenu tout chez lui lorsque nous allâmes le cueillir. Bien vite, il avoua qu'il avait tué Alyssa car elle lui avait volé de la drogue qui venait elle-même d'un gang qui avait appris qu'il se l'était fait volé et avait ordonné de la retrouver par tous les moyens. Lorsque nous lui avions demandé pourquoi il trafiquait de l'héroïne alors qu'il avait tout à perdre en faisant cela, à commencer par son entreprise qu'il avait montée de ses mains, ce dernier nous avait révélé que cette dernière coulait et qu'il avait un amoncellement de dettes qu'il ne parvenait plus à payer jusqu'à ce qu'il commence son trafique qui était vite devenu prolifique dans son milieu de gens aisés qui ne voulaient pas entacher leur réputation en allant dans les bas quartiers pour s'approvisionnés.

Tout cela pour une affaire de drogue. Si banal en soit, même dans les milieux huppés personne n'était à l'abri de sombrer. Alyssa en était la preuve.

Jimmy Kerber, le patron d'Alyssa, nous avait aussi appris que John était rentré alors qu'il effaçait les traces de son passage chez eux et que voyant son amie morte, il avait bien entendu compris. Il avait voulu appeler la police mais Jimmy lui avait tiré dessus à deux reprises. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais avait eu la force de sauter par la fenêtre. Lorsque notre assassin s'était penché pour voir son point de chute, il avait constaté qu'il avait atterrit dans une remorque de transport de draps et serviettes d'hôpitaux destinés à être nettoyés. Le camion était partit avec son nouveau chargement sans se rendre compte qu'il avait une marchandise supplémentaire. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il était certain qu'au déchargement, ils avaient dû trouver le corps de John. Hors aucun signalement n'avait été fait. Esposito et Ryan avaient fait tous les hôpitaux des alentours et étaient rentrés bredouille, où pouvait être John ?

Trois jours après nous recevions les analyses ADN qui confirmaient bien évidement que la seconde victime était bien le 3ème locataire mais toujours pas de corps. Nous avions cherchés partout, lancés un avis de recherche qui n'avait rien donné. Personne n'avait vu ou trouver notre ami. J'étais dépitée, je me servais mon huitième café de la journée. J'étais épuisée, je n'avais pas vraiment pu dormir depuis le début de cette affaire et pour couronner le tout je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler à Castle. Après un énième soupir, je portais ma tasse à mes lèvres lorsqu'un cri me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec un Castle surexcité.

« Je l'ai retrouvé ! » clama-t-il triomphalement.

Mon cerveau embrumé mit quelque temps à comprendre. J'ouvris de grands yeux et avant que je n'eut le temps de prononcer une parole, un journal apparaissait sous mes yeux. J'y lisais qu'un jeune homme avait été retrouvé dans une remorque d'une des usines de nettoyage de linges. Il était dans le coma mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. N'ayant aucun papier, ils ne pouvaient l'identifier. Pas étonnant que nous n'ayons rien trouvé ! Notre jeune ami avait atterrit à Green South Bay bien loin de nos contrées. Nous avions fait les usines aux alentours de Manhattan mais n'avions pas pensés à aller au-delà. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouvait à plus de 60 km de chez lui ? Les hôpitaux allaient cherchés bien loin pour traiter leurs linges ! Et surtout, je me fustigeais de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à tous les hôpitaux s'ils avaient affaires à des sociétés privés aux abords de New York. Comment y penser alors qu'il y avait des usines si proches ? Peut-être le traitement du linge sale était-il moins onéreux lorsque l'on s'éloignait de Manhattan.

Toujours est-il que je me demandais comment notre victime avait pu survivre durant plus d'une heure de transport en perdant tout son sang. Je regardais Castle avec un sourire d'admiration, il avait encore résolue notre énigme. Il était fantastique. Sans que je puisse me retenir, je lui sautais dans les bras dans un élan irrépressible de joie.

« Castle vous êtes génial ! » m'exclamais-je en riant de soulagement en songeant qu nous allions enfin pouvoir boucler cette affaire.

Je sentis ses bras m'enserrer dans une étreinte puissante, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je frémis à son souffle sur ma peau, humant mes cheveux. Mon dieu ce que j'étais bien là où j'étais, j'y serais resté une éternité.

« Depuis le temps que je vous le dit que je suis fantastique ! » me taquina-t-il sans quitter mon cou.

Je souris fermant les yeux, je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui mais je le devais. Pourtant être dans ses bras était si bon. A regret je me décollais de lui sans m'éloigner pour autant et l'observais. Ses yeux avaient une étrange lueur, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle et d'après ce que je constatais au vu de la main que j'avais sur son torse, le sien aussi s'emballait. J'observais ses lèvres tentatrices, mordillant les miennes, hypnotisée. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Karpowsky passa sans rien dire entre nous afin de se servir un café. Lorsque la chose fut faite elle nous salua puis repartie comme si de rien n'était. Je soupirais, regardant Castle. Un silence se fit puis nous nous mîmes à rire, sans pouvoir contrôler notre hilarité. Décidément, un sort était jeté sur nous. Alors qu' Esposito et Ryan n'étaient pas là pour nous interrompre, Karpowsky se chargeait de cela.

Après avoir avertis Angela et passés la chercher, nous nous mîmes en route. Ce n'était plus notre affaire certes mais je voulais tellement qu'ils se retrouvent au plus vite. Arrivés à l'hôpital, je présentais ma plaque. J'avais au préalable prévenu le directeur qui en avait informé son personnel soignant. Devant la chambre, Angela posa une main sur la poignée mais ne l'abaissa pas.

« Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais, si son coma était irréversible ? » Souffla-t-elle une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

« Dites-lui Angéla, dites-lui combien vous l'aimez pour le faire revenir. Dites-lui que sans lui vous n'êtes plus rien, qu'il est votre univers. » L'encourageais-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Lorsque j'eus finis ma phrase je tournais la tête vers mon partenaire qui ne disait rien. Il me regardait semblant retenir son souffle. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que c'est ce que je ressentais pour lui. Angela me sourit avec reconnaissance et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle ne la referma pas, ce qui nous permis d'entendre ce qui se disait. J'avais eu une vue sur son ami allongé, branché de partout. Et mon cœur se serra encore plus imaginant mon Castle à sa place. Un soupir m'échappa et je m'assis sur une des chaises près de la porte suivit par Castle. Nous entendîmes la jeune femme parler à son ami.

« Hey ! Johnny, je t'ai cherché partout, tu avais disparu… »

Un raclement de chaise nous indiqua qu'elle prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Tu sais Alyssa est morte notre petite sœur, elle me manque tant… »

Je baissais la tête.

« Mais pas autant que tu me manques…Johnny cette semaine a été la pire de toutes ma vie. Chaque nuit j'ai fait des cauchemars, te voyant mort baigné dans ton sang. Cette détective… je sais qu'elle m'a caché que dans notre appartement, il y avait ton sang. »

Je relevais la tête regardant Castle. Elle savait mais n'avait rien dit. Pas besoin de chercher loin pour en connaître la raison. Admettre que son ami était grièvement blessé, c'était envisager sa mort inacceptable en soit.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai mentis ! »

Mon cœur se suspendit, je n'osais plus regarder mon partenaire.

« Je t'aime si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis le premier jour, lorsque tu es venu à mon secours lorsque nous avions huit ans et que tu t'ais battu contre ce molosse de Jeffrey Coubiak. Tu t'es pris une sacrée racler ce jour-là, mais tu étais mon héros à toujours venir à mon secours. C'est à cet instant que j'ai su que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, oui toujours. »

Je relevais la tête de nouveau regardant Castle. Nous communiquâmes ainsi. Toujours était notre je t'aime, toujours c'était nous.

« J'avais si peur de perdre ce que nous avions. Cette amitié si forte. J'ai eu peur que cela ne marche pas. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai eu peur de ne plus rien contrôler. »

Je me figeais. Mes mots sortaient de sa bouche. C'était tellement ce que je ressentais que s'en était troublant. J'entendis des sanglots qui m'arrachèrent le cœur.

« Tu dois me revenir car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Je t'en supplie mon amour, reviens-moi. Je te promets d'accepter mes sentiments. De ne plus jamais les fuir. Je ferais de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde… mais… mais tu dois me revenir pour que … que nous vivions notre histoire. Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout pour toi mais reviens-moi. »

Je soufflais pour reprendre contenance. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était insupportable d'écouter cela, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je sentis la main de Castle sur cette dernière. Je le regardais, il me sourit essuyant l'eau salé de mes yeux. Je les fermais savourant cette caresse. Lorsque je perçus un gémissement.

« John ? »

Puis un second.

« Mon dieu mon amour, c'est ça réveille-toi ! »

Je vis la lumière au-dessus de la porte s'allumer et une horde d'infirmières arriva.

« Il se réveille, il se réveille ! »

Un immense sourire illumina nos visages. Nous pouvions les laisser seuls. Ils allaient être réunis. Je voulais l'interroger mais cela attendrait son retour à Manhattan. Pour l'instant, ils allaient se retrouver enfin. Castle me sourit me montrant le chemin. Je lui rendis son sourire et avançais, frissonnant lorsque sa main se posa au creux de mes reins. Cette affaire avait été une épreuve pour moi mais surtout, j'avais réalisé que nous n'avions que peu de temps sur cette terre. La vie était courte et je pouvais perdre Castle à tout moment comme pour Angela. Je pouvais me réveiller un matin et réaliser que l'homme que j'aimais, n'était plus, ou du moins risquer de le perdre à nouveau par mon inaction. Elle avait eu la chance de le retrouver, il était passé si près de la mort. Et alors que nous rentrions chez nous, je réfléchissais. Ce soir serait notre soir, j'allais lui dire combien je l'aimais.

Pour ma part, je l'avais perdu une fois. Il était revenu, nous nous étions rapprochés encore plus depuis et ces derniers jours avaient été révélateurs. Il me laissait une chance mais je devais me dévoiler, je l'avais bien compris. Mais étant ce que j'étais, et malgré mon désir d'avancer, cela n'était pas une chose aisée pour moi, l'handicapée du cœur. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'étais sortie avec Josh. Je pensais qu'en bon chirurgien qu'il était, il saurait y faire mais bien sûr, seul Castle savait comment s'y prend avec mon organe défaillant. Avant cette affaire, je pensais avoir du temps car il m'en avait accordé mais avec la disparition de ce jeune homme, la détresse de sa compagne qui avait nié jusqu'à présent son amour pour lui me rappelait que mon partenaire n'était pas éternel et qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose à tout moment sans que je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments.

C'est alors que je tournais la tête vers lui. Mon cœur fit une embardée. Il me regardait de ce regard qu'il avait toujours pour moi, du moins avant notre dispute. Celui qui me disait, tu es la plus belle chose que Dieu ai créée, je suis fou de toi. Cet air m'encourageait à me dévoiler.

« Castle il faut que je vous dise que… » Commençais-je, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Je me stoppais dans ma lancée, ouvrant les yeux en grand. Un énorme 4x4 surgit de nulle part percuta avec violence le côté passager. Ma voiture qui ne faisait pas le poids contre ce mastodonte, fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobilisée. J'étais sonnée mais consciente, un miracle au vue du choc violent. Je tournais la tête vers Castle et mon cœur se figea. Sa tête retombait sur son buste et un filet de sang coulait de son front. Je me détachais et me jetais sur lui le secouant avec force.

« Castle, Castle, réveillez-vous ! »

Mes cris raisonnaient dans l'habitacle mais aucune réponse ne me vint. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je regardais autour de moi. Le véhicule responsable de notre accident avait bien entendu disparu, mais ce qui me préoccupait encore plus c'est que nous avions été projetés sur un chemin de fer et je constatais avec effroi que l'alarme avertissant le passage du train retentissait. Je voyais les barrières s'affaissées et la panique m'envahit. Je voulus défaire la ceinture de mon partenaire mais elle était coincée.

« Putain merde Castle ! Ne me fais pas ça réveille-toi ! » criais-je en sentant la panique m'envahir.

Je m'acharnais sur cette fichue ceinture de sécurité qui ne voulait rien entendre. Je perçus un mouvement. Mon amour reprenait ses esprit enfin.

« Kate… pars, je ne veux pas que tu meurs…laisses moi… » murmura-t-il à peine conscient.

Je scrutais mon écrivain qui me souriait de ce sourire tendre et affectueux.

« Ferme là Castle ! Jamais tu m'entends ? On sort de cette voiture ensemble ou pas du tout ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais me quitter ! » le rabrouais-je furieusement.

La colère montait en moi mais surtout la panique. Tandis que je prenais mon canif pour couper la ceinture de Castle, commençant ma découpe pour libérer mon ami,j'entendis le train siffler sinistrement, avertissant de son approche imminente, annonçant la fin de nos vies par la même occasion.

« Kate ! » m'appela faiblement Castle.

Je regardais mon partenaire pendant que je m'acharnais à découper cette fichue ceinture. Son air intense me coupa dans mon élan. Je l'observais, bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant.

« Je t'aime… » Me susurra-t-il en souriant.

Non pas encore ! Pas comme ça ! Je refusais d'entendre cela alors que nous allions mourir. C'était de nouveau confrontés à la mort que nos sentiments se dévoilaient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Castle et Beckett auraient dû rentrer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter et j'en fis d'ailleurs part à mon partenaire.

« Espo, tu ne trouves pas que Castle et Beckett mettent beaucoup de temps pour rentrer, ils auraient dû revenir depuis un moment déjà. »

« En effet appelle les sur le portable de Beckett ! » Dit mon partenaire en faisant glisser son fauteuil jusqu'à moi après avoir regardé l'horloge.

« J'ai déjà essayé ça ne répond pas ! » Lui répondis-je anxieux.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas, elle réponds toujours à nos appels » Rétorqua Esposito dans un froncement de sourcil. « Et celui de Castle ? »

« Non plus, je n'aime pas ça ! » Lui dis-je en tapotant des doigts sur mon bureau, démontrant ma préoccupation.

« Hey les gars, y a eu un accident sur un passage à niveau proche d'ici. Une voiture a été pulvérisée par un train et il semblerait que la présence de cette dernière sur la voie soit due à un choc provoqué par un 4x4. En la percutant celui-ci l'a envoyée valdinguer sur les rails. Le conducteur du 4x4 s'est sauvé ! » Lança Karposky en venant à notre rencontre.

« Et depuis quand s'occupe-t-on des délits de fuite ? » S'enquit Esposito agacé.

« Le signalement de la voiture écrasée correspond à celle de Beckett. » nous expliqua calmement Karposky.

Nous nous regardâmes avec mon ami et d'un bond nous nous levâmes, attrapant nos vestes. Putain de bordel ça ne peut pas être eux ! Non, ce n'étaient pas eux. Tentais-je de me convaincre.

Serrant les dents, j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'anxiété que je ressentais. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, c'étaient Castle et Beckett les deux âmes sœurs indestructibles. 

J'entendais les sifflements du train se rapprocher un peu plus, ses phares se distinguaient déjà dans l'angle. Si je ne rompais pas cette ceinture au plus vite nous allions finir en hachis en conserve.

Je m'acharnais sur cette fichue sangle de sécurité, la coupant petit à petit, si lentement que j'avais l'impression que le temps se ralentissait au fur et à mesure de ma découpe. La sueur perlait sur mon front, mon cœur battait dans ma tête me faisant voir des étoiles, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Alors que ce fichu engin hurlait son approche imminente. Un hurlement râgeux sortit de ma gorge et avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, je m'acharnais sur cette ceinture lorsque ma lame se brisa à la base du manche le rendant inutilisable.

« Putain ! Bordel c'est pas vrai ! »

Nous étions maudits des dieux c'était pas possible autrement. Décidant de ne perdre aucune seconde précieuse, je pris mon glock pour pulvériser l'attache. J'aurais dû y penser plutôt, idiote que je suis. Je dégageais le bras de Castle afin de ne pas le blesser et visais donc la fermeture de cette maudite bande de maintient qui retenait mon amour et tirait mais rien ne se produisit. Je m'affolais, m'énervais tentant de tirer de nouveau mais mon arme ne voulait rien savoir, elle s'était enrayée. Pourtant, je l'entretenais toutes les semaines afin d'éviter ce genre de choses, définitivement poisseux de la vie nous étions. Je réfléchissais à la vitesse de la lumière, apercevant le train en approche. Dans 30 secondes nous serrions pulvérisés, écrasés comme des crêpes. J'observais cette fichue lanière coupée au trois quart et dans un élan désespéré, je l'attrapais à main nue tirant de chaque coté avec force, perdu pour perdu autant tout tenter, je n'aurais pas de regrets en Enfer. Par miracle elle se rompit. Sans réfléchir plus à mon exploit, j'attrapais mon partenaire par le col de sa chemise, ignorant les crissements des roues métalliques du train sur les rails alors que ce dernier tentait de freiner pour éviter la collision. Associant son sifflement morbide qui attaquait mes oreilles à la mort imminente qui nous guettait, j'ouvrais la portière et avec une force que je ne m'imaginais pas, nous propulsais hors de la voiture. La seconde d'après le train percutait avec violence ma Victoria, je pus sentir la vitesse, la force et la chaleur que dégageait ce dernier sur mes chevilles et j'en frissonnais, à une demie seconde près nous aurions finis en chair à saucisse. J'avais la tête qui tournait tant l'adrénaline était présente en moi, c'était un sentiment étrange. Soulagée à la fois qu'on soit saufs, mais terrifiée par la perspective que nous aurions pus y passer.

Nous atterrîmes avec violence sur le sol, un gémissement de douleur nous échappa suite au choc alors que les débris de mon auto retombaient ça et là sur les côtés de notre position nous évitant comme par miracle, comme si un être suprême veillait sur nous encore et toujours. Je protégeais mon partenaire le serrant fort cachant son visage dans ma poitrine lui évitant ainsi tout choc par inadvertance. Je sentis les bras de Castle m'encercler et me serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait à m'en faire craquer les os. Mon cœur déjà en mode super sonique s'accéléra encore plus, je fermais les yeux savourant cette étreinte. Nous étions en vie, tous les deux, le ciel était avec nous enfin, nous accordant sa grâce suprême.

Tremblante, j'entendais des gens hurler, les sirènes des secours au loin mais je les percevais comme si j'étais sous l'eau des vagues de cris, de paroles, de suppliques. Seul l'odeur et la peau chaude de mon amour me parvenait, j'étais si bien là où je me trouvais que j'aurais pu y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps enveloppée dans ses bras, savourant sa douceur et sa force. J'avais l'impression de me ramollir mais dans ses bras c'était agréable.

« J'ai souvent affaire au train mais là j'adore cette confrontation ! » Souffla Rick sans décoller sa tête d'entre mes seins.

Mes seins ? Je redressais ma tête vivement, la baissant pour voir celle béate de Castle. Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pus retenir un sourire, toujours à faire de l'humour dans n'importe quelle situation, même les plus périlleuses. Je me laissais glisser à son niveau l'observant, il me souriait.

« Egalité, ça ne va pas, je n'ai plus d'avance sur toi ! »

Je souriais secouant la tête nous avions encore échappés au pire, tous les deux… Caressant sa joue, une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser me vint, me penchant sur lui, je fermais les yeux. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu mais l'adrénaline parlait à ma place et ces longs mois de séparation avaient eu raison de la Kate Beckett rationnelle qui gardait le contrôle d'elle-même quoi qu'il arrive. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de mon écrivain tandis que je sentais ses mains se resserrer dans mon dos dans une caresse. Enfin nous allions partager notre second baiser, premier vrai baiser, enfin j'allais pouvoir lui transmettre tout mon amour.

« Messieurs dames reculez s'il vous plait ! »

Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir les secours arriver. Je regardais mon partenaire, le voyant grimacer.

« Castle ? » M'enquis je inquiète, constatant que ses yeux partaient dans un roulement inquiétant.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne ! » M'informa t-il.

Et alors que je l'appelais désespérée, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête partie sur le côté.

« Castle ? Castle, Non ! » Ne cessais-je de hurler.

Les secouristes me poussèrent afin de lui prodiguer les soins dont il avait besoin, j'assistais à la scène sans pouvoir bouger, j'avais l'impression d'être hors de mon corps comme si c'était ma projection astrale qui assistait à tout cela et demeurait impuissante face à la mauvaise pièce qui se jouait sur le bitume. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, j'étais terrifiée, il ne pouvait pas me laisser pas maintenant que j'avais enfin décidé de vivre notre histoire d'amour, non, il n'avait pas le droit. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, le couvrir de baiser, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Je me rendais compte que tout ce qui comptait dans ma vie, c'était lui, je n'avais besoin que de lui. Alors que les pompiers disposaient délicatement mon partenaire sur le brancard, j'accourais vers lui, poussant à mon tour un des hommes de secours, j'empoignais la chemise de Castle.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit, tu entends ? »

Le secouriste malheureux m'empoigna fermement les épaules afin que je me dégage de mon amour.

« Mademoiselle, laissez nous faire notre travail, vous nous gênez ! »

Je me retournais vers lui le toisant sévèrement le faisant déglutir puis je soupirais baissant la tête les laissant mettre Castle dans l'ambulance, que pouvais je faire d'autre qu'être totalement inutile à cet instant ?

« Votre ami a perdu connaissance parce qu'il a certainement un traumatisme crânien ou une commotion mais ses constantes sont bonnes. Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, nous allons bien prendre soin de lui ! » Me dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il posa les yeux sur mon bras et susurra doucement comme lorsque l'on parle à un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

« Je vois que vous saignez au bras, je vais vous soigner cela »

Il me sourit puis m'invita à monter avec eux, ce que je fis après quelques hésitations. M'asseyant près du secouriste qui avait tenté de me rassurer, je fixais Castle alors qu'un des ambulanciers nettoyait la plait de son front. Tandis que celui qui avait remarqué ma blessure soignait la mienne, déchirant la manche de mon chemisier pour accéder à la plaie qu'il désinfecta. Je ne sentais pas vraiment la douleur, depuis l'inconscience de mon écrivain, j'étais déconnecté un modem mal branché mon cerveau avait du mal à envoyer les informations nécessaires aux connections.

« Bon ce n'est pas bien méchant, juste quelques points suffiront vous avez eu de la chance vraiment au vu du choc ! » Me dit-il tout sourire.

De la chance ? Je le toisais sévèrement, j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire à cet abruti.

« Oui bien sûr ! Mon ami est inconscient et est aussi pâle qu'un cadavre mais à part ça on a eu de la chance ! » Lui crachais-je hargneuse.

Le secouriste ne me répondit rien. Il me regardait d'un air désolé et je détestais ce regard compatissant. Cela ne faisait que renforcer mon inquiétude. Même si je devais reconnaître qu'en effet nous avions eu de la chance. J'avais si peur chaque jour que notre partenariat lui coûte la vie, si peur de le perdre, si peur de sombrer sans lui… encore, je le voulais près de moi chaque jour mais en même temps loin du danger, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais dans cela. Être partenaire alors que nous étions si dépendant de l'autre était-il une bonne chose ? Notre amour ne nous conduirait-il pas à notre perte ? Depuis les premières secondes où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui j'avais été attirée par lui, même avant cela mais le désir et l'amour sont deux choses distinctes. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans désir mais l'inverse est possible et pendant plusieurs années, je m'étais convaincue que je n'avais qu'un futile désir pour lui alors que c'était tellement plus que cela. Au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir et c'est bien pour cela qu'en 4 ans je n'avais rien cédé car je savais que je pouvais me brûler les ailes, en ressortir à terre rampant vers mon cœur en miettes.

Je regardais son visage, il semblait si serein, aucune mimique sur sa face, rien. Il était si blême qu'on aurait pu le croire …Je n'osais finir ma pensée et me tournais vers le secouriste avec qui j'avais fait « connaissance ». J'avais déjà remarquée cette pâleur mais j'avais impression que c'était pire encore.

« Pourquoi est-il si pâle ? » M'enquis-je inquiète sans détacher mes yeux de son visage blafard.

« Parce qu'il nous a fait une chute de tension. Il a frôlé les pâquerettes mais cela s'est stabilisé à présent malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours assez basse, ce qui confirmerais le trauma mais rien d'alarmant pour l'instant mademoiselle. À l'hôpital ils s'occuperont bien de lui, ils feront ce qu'il y a faire. » Me rassura t-il souriant.

Alors que le dernier pompier montait dans le véhicule, je vis la voiture d'Esposito s'arrêter, juste derrière, Ryan en sortit interpellant l'homme des secours montrant sa plaque. Surpris le jeune homme toisa mon ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Nous devons emmenez cet homme de toute urgence. Il a besoin d'examen et de soins au plus vite alors vos questions attendront lieutenant ! S'exclama-t-il agressif au fait qu'on puisse retarder l'arrivée de son patient à l'hôpital.

Kevin me regarda inquiet.

« Retrouvez moi à l'hôpital, je vous expliquerais. »

Sur ces paroles, je fis un signe de tête et le secouriste referma les portes en les claquant, il me jeta un regard de reproches puis se réinstalla à sa place. L'ambulance partit en trombe toutes sirènes hurlantes, se faufilant dans la circulation fluide de ce début de nuit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Rick fut rapidement prit en charge et l'attente commença et je soupirais. Étions-nous maudits, destinés à toujours traverser des épreuves comme celle-ci ? Alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver, qu'enfin nous évoluions... Le secouriste avec qui j'avais parlé vint à ma rencontre en me souriant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, il est entre de bonnes mains. Ils l'amènent au scanner puis le ramèneront dans une chambre. Cela devrait être assez rapide, vous pourrez le voir et rester à ses côtés ! »

Je hochais la tête, esquissant un faible sourire. Je sentis son regard sur moi, insistant mais je l'ignorais, les secondes passèrent puis après m'avoir saluée il partit. Je soupirais dépitée commençant à faire les cent pas. Pensant que je portais la poisse, toutes les personnes que j'aimais tombaient à mon contact, je devais être maudite. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explications, être aimé de moi portait malheur et vous fauchait sans que vous puissiez riposter. J'aimais ma mère à la folie et elle était morte. Royce un de mes amours était mort. Mongomery qui était comme un second père, lui aussi mort. Et pour finir l'amour de ma vie …Rick dans un état …dans quel état était-il en fait ? Je ne savais pas, j'étais terrifiée car il avait englobé mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie, il était mon tout et sans lui je n'étais plus rien. Comment en quatre ans un homme avait-il pu se rendre aussi indispensable ? Comment avait-il pu devenir mon souffle alors que je me refusais à respirer depuis plus de 13 ans ?

« Mademoiselle, venez nous allons faire vos points » déclara une infirmière en venant à moi.

Je la suivais sans discuter ni prononcer une parole. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes pesaient des tonnes, j'avais mal à la tête, mal au cœur. Je respirais difficilement, la tête me tournait. La soignante me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle, est ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-elle en me faisant m'asseoir.

« Oui, le contre coup, je me sens un peu nauséeuse ! » Soufflais je en fermant les yeux en tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau.

« Asseyez vous, ça va passer, le médecin va venir vous voir après mes soins, il vous donnera quelque chose pour vous détendre. » M'informa t-elle en enlevant le pansement du secouriste.

« Non je ne veux rien, je veux juste savoir comment va mon ami !» Lui dis je tandis qu'après désinfection elle appliquait sur mon bras un gel pour endormir la zone où elle allait faire mes points.

« Vous êtes certaine car vous êtes très pâle et le stress peut vous provoquer une crise d'angoisse. Je suis sûre que vous avez une migraine atroce à l'heure actuelle. » Affirma t-elle en grimaçant devant mon refus.

« Oui donnez-moi juste un antalgique et ça ira. Je veux être lucide, j'ai un chauffard à mettre sous les verrous. » Lui répondis-je hargneuse en pensant à cette personne qui avait faillit nous tuer.

« Bien comme vous voudrez détective. » soupira-t-elle dépitée « Bon seulement 4 points suffiront cela sera rapide, vous allez sentir une légère piqûre mais rien de bien méchant. » M'annonça t-elle en examinant ma blessure.

Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermais les yeux pensant à mon partenaire. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers lui encore et toujours…

« Beckett ? »

Reconnaissant la voix d'Esposito, j'ouvris les yeux. Je les vis lui et Ryan le visage déformé d'inquiétude. Me toisant la tête penchée sur moi.

« Espo ? »

Scrutant la chambre, je constatais que l'infirmière était sortit, m'étais je endormis ?

« Yo Beckett vous nous avez fichus une sacrée trouille tous les deux ! » Déclara Ryan dans un soupir de soulagement.

Je papillonnais des yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, fichue migraine.

« Castle ? » Murmurais-je avec inquiétude, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« C'est bon, il va bien on a été le voir. Ils veulent le garder jusqu'à demain. Il a une légère commotion mais c'est ok, vous avez eu une sacrée veine à croire que les dieux veillent sur vous. Vous auriez pu finir en viande hachée ! » Répondit Esposito d'un ton rassurant avec un léger froncement de sourcils à l'évocation de la fin de la phrase.

Me redressant dans le lit, j'attendis que ma tête arrête de tourner puis me mis sur mes pieds. Me tournant vers mes collègues.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » M'enquis-je avec préoccupation.

« Deux bonnes heures apparemment ! » Me répondit Esposito en esquissant un sourire.

« Je vais voir Castle et après on file au poste pour retrouver cette ordure qui nous a percuté. » Les informais-je en enfilant ma veste, serrant les dents lorsque le cuir frôla ma blessure.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Beckett, t'as une sale tête, on s'en occupe, on a déjà le signalement du véhicule, une partie de la plaque relevée par un des témoins sur place et on sait que c'était un homme assez jeune qui conduisait. » M'annonça Ryan en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Et ça donne quoi ? » Leur demandais-je en quittant la chambre.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de chercher dés que nous avons su pour vous nous sommes allés sur les lieux, on a relevé les témoignages puis nous nous sommes rendus ici » Souffla d'un bloc Esposito avançant à pas rapide devant moi évitant mon regard.

Je leur lançais un éclair noir puis soupirais devant leurs mines déconfites, je n'allais pas leur reprocher de s'inquiéter pour moi et mon romancier.

« Bon je vais allez voir Castle puis on y va ! » Assurais je dans un sourire rassurant, leur signifiant que je comprenais leur priorité même s'ils avaient perdus un temps précieux.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui, On s'en sortira tout seul ! » Me lancèrent mes amis dans un même ton.

Je souris devant leurs concordances.

« Non, je veux coffrer ce salopard moi-même, qu'il me regarde dans les yeux lorsque je lui dirais qu'il va aller en taule pour les 5 prochaines années au moins ! » Crachais-je en serrant les dents.

Je ne savais pas encore qui était ce type mais quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ferais payé cher d'avoir voulu nous tuer que cela soit volontaire ou non. Il avait envoyé mon amour à l'hôpital et ça je ne pardonnais pas quelque soit la raison de cet accident. Je me demandais si cela avait un rapport avec le dragon nous avait-il envoyé un de ses sbires afin d'en finir avec nous ? Non ce n'était pas ses méthodes, ce n'était pas assez subtil. Le dragon éliminait les gens dans l'ombre ou chargeait un sniper de le faire. Sur cette pensée, je partis en direction de la chambre de mon partenaire. Je frappais et une voix féminine me répondit. Je reconnus la voix d'Alexis et hésitais à entrer. Puis finalement me décidais enfin. Entrebâillant timidement la porte, je passais ma tête dans l'encadrement.

« Détective Beckett, je suis rassurée que vous alliez mieux, désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir mais… » S'excusa la rouquine dans un sourire penaud.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alexis, je comprend parfaitement ! » Lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Portant mon regard sur son père endormi, je m'enquérais de son état.

« Il va bien les médecins veulent le garder pour la nuit, il est prévus qu'il sorte demain dans l'après midi ! » M'indiqua t-elle en caressant la main de son père.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

« S'est-il réveillé entre temps ? » Lui demandais-je, suivant des yeux, les tendres caresses de la fille pour son père provoquant un sourire attendri de ma part.

« Oui, il vous a réclamée, je lui ai dis que vous aviez besoin de repos afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il s'est rendormi il y a peu. »

« Bien je suis rassurée, j'ai eu très peur ! » souriais-je de nouveau en hochant la tête de soulagement.

L'adolescente me regarda sans dire un mot.

« Je vous remercie, de l'avoir sorti de la voiture. Les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan m'ont dit que vous aviez sauvé mon père alors qu'il était inconscient » Me dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire radieux laissant apparaître ses jolies fossettes.

« Comment ont-ils su cela, ils ne sont arrivés qu'au départ de l'ambulance ? » Voulu-je savoir étonnée qu'il ait pu savoir ce genre de choses.

« C'est ce que les témoins leurs ont dit. Qu'il y avait un problème et que vous êtes restée dans le véhicule jusqu'à en sortir mon père. Que vous avez failli vous faire écraser aussi par le train » M'informa l'adolescente en frissonnant à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu nous arriver.

Je soupirais passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méprenne, j'étais loin d'être une héroïne.

« Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnelle Alexis, il est mon partenaire et … » Ravalant ma salive.

Je me sentais à bout. Ces quatre mois sans lui, nos retrouvailles, nos regards, nos instants toujours interrompus, cette affaire qui m'avait bien perturbée puis l'accident et la peur de le perdre encore, je commençais sérieusement à arriver au bout de mes résistances.

« … Et je me dois de le protéger, mais en y réfléchissant bien s'il n'était pas mon partenaire, il ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital. » Soufflais-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

« Ne dites pas cela Kate. Votre partenariat avec mon père compte énormément pour lui. Vous ne devez rien vous reprocher mon père a fait un choix » Déclara doucement Alexis en me souriant. Comment pouvait-elle me sourire ainsi et être si adorable avec moi alors que son père était là dans un lit inconscient alors que j'étais responsable de sa sécurité ?

« Je dois dire que je vous en ai voulu énormément pour toutes la souffrance que vous avez provoquée chez mon père. Il a été très malheureux par votre faute et je vous ai vraiment haïs pour cela »

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de serrer mon cœur, et ma gorge se noua. J'aimais beaucoup Alexis et le fait qu'elle m'ait haïes, me faisait mal même si je comprenais aisément ses sentiments.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, j'étais furieuse, mon père avait encore risqué sa vie pour vous. Puis j'ai parlé avec le détective Esposito qui m'a tout raconté, il m'a dit que vous aviez sauvé mon père au péril de la vôtre et il m'a aussi conté ces quatre mois que vous avez vécu sans mon père et j'ai compris que vous l'aimiez vraiment. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi, vous n'allez pas vers lui. »

Je m'approchais de l'adolescente m'asseyant en face d'elle sur le lit de son père, l'admirant dans son sommeil profond. Il avait repris des couleurs, ce qui me rassura. Je souris en le regardant, il était si beau si paisible que j'avais envie de prendre sa main mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit pas alors qu'il était là par ma faute.

« Pourquoi vous retenez vous toujours dans vos gestes ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser parler vos sentiments ?»

Sans me détourner du visage serein de mon partenaire, je répondis à sa fille.

« Parce que tout n'est pas si simple Alexis, parce que j'ai peur de le perdre, parce que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par me quitter… » Soufflais-je sentant ma gorge se serrer

Je ne pouvais dire mourir, pas à cette jeune fille qui aimait son père plus que tout au monde. Je sentis la main de la rouquine se poser sur la mienne.

« Papa ne vous quittera jamais, il vous aime… mais il serait temps qu'il ait un retour de cet amour car même si je m'aime pas penser à ça mon père reste un homme. » Me susurra t-elle avec douceur.

Je lui souris timidement, bien sûr pour l'instant il m'aimait mais s'il se lassait ? Oui c'était un homme, un bel homme qui avait du succès avec les femmes. Et si au final il se rendait compte que j'étais ennuyeuse et pire que tout s'il mourrait, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et définitivement à mes côtés, il avait tous les risques de ne pas survivre. Je me levais en soupirant.

« Je repasserais dés que je peux, Esposito et Ryan ont des élément sur le véhicule qui nous a percutés. Nous allons les explorer tant qu'il est temps afin que la personne qui a failli nous tuer ne s'en sorte pas ainsi. » L'informais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je veille sur lui pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Me dis t-elle en souriant.

A mon tour je lui souris et me dirigeais vers la sortie alors que j'avais ma main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Alexis m'interpella.

« Kate ? »

« Oui » Demandais-je en me retournant vers l'adolescente, surprise.

« Faites attention à vous. Vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant ! » Souffla t-elle une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais d'étonnement, touchée par les paroles de la jeune fille. J'avais bien remarqué un changement de comportement chez elle depuis que je m'étais fait tirer dessus, j'en avais été blessée car je sentais bien qu'elle me reprochait quelque chose et aujourd'hui j'avais compris ce que c'était. Elle avait peur pour son père et me reprochait sans doute mon manque d'implication dans ma relation d'avec son père. L'entendre dire ce genre de choses me réchauffait le cœur.

« Toujours Alexis, toujours » lui souris-je en ravalant ma salive.

Je sortis précipitamment refermant la porte derrière moi et m'y appuyais en soufflant bruyamment. J'avais la gorge serrée mais ne permettais à aucune larme de sortir de mes yeux, non, pas encore. Je pourrais craquer chez moi mais pas ici alors qu'il me restait encore une assassin sur route à mettre derrière les barreaux. Je me redressais donc, relevant la tête et les épaules et après un long soupire me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. 

La porte de la chambre se referma sur Kate, je la voyais fatiguée, à bout de nerfs. Elle faisait bonne figure comme toujours mais je sentais son point de rupture arriver. J'avais l'impression qu'un rien pourrait la faire craquer. Je souhaitais seulement que cela n'aurait pas une incidence sur la relation d'avec mon père. Ils s'aimaient tant et lorsque l'on aime autant une personne les dégâts qu'on peut lui causer peuvent être si importants. J'avais tellement peur pour mon dad lorsqu'il partait avec son détective préféré mais j'avais constatée lors de ces quatre longs mois, que sans elle, il n'était plus lui-même. il ne souriait plus, ne riait plus et pire, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, s'exilant loin de grand-mère et moi. J'avais dû en ce temps le voir seulement 10 jours et il était si maussade que j'étais sortie, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi.

Alors non, je ne voulais pas que les craintes de Kate Beckett l'éloignent encore de mon papa, plus jamais. J'en avais énormément voulu à cette femme pour toute la souffrance, qu'elle avait fait endurer à mon père, allant même jusqu'à maudire leur rencontre mais au final, elle avait été bénéfique pour lui car il avait changé pour elle. Il avait mûrit, cessé ses frasques pour la séduire. Jamais encore je n'avais vu mon père aussi amoureux d'une femme. On dit qu'on a une âme sœur en ce monde et j'étais persuadée à présent que celle de mon père était un lieutenant sexy du 12th.

Une chose était sûre, je ne laisserais plus les choses se passer comme il y a peu. Je voulais voir mon père heureux et même si une once de jalousie pointait le bout de son nez parce que je n'étais plus l'unique femme de sa vie, je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste. Bientôt je serais partie de la maison et papa avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui et Kate était la meilleure des candidates. Elle venait de le prouver aujourd'hui. Je savais à présent que l'intérêt de mon père passait avant le sien comme le sien à elle passait avant celui de mon père pour lui.

« Kate… »

Je tournais la tête vers mon père et constatais qu'il se réveillait.

« Papa !» Criais-je joyeusement en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me serra en souriant.

« Doucement ma Punkin, je suis encore un peu sonné ! » M'informa t-il en grimaçant.

« Pardon papa ! » M'excusais-je en me redressant « Comment te sens-tu ? » M'enquis je préoccupée.

« Encore un peu nauséeux mais ça va ! » Me dit-il en se redressant dans une grimace.

Je le voyais détaché, il guettait la porte, je souris comprenant qui il attendait, je n'eus pas le temps de l'informer qu'il me demanda :

« Où est Kate, elle va mieux ? »

« Oui papa, elle est passée te voir mais tu dormais et tu connais Kate à peine rétablie, elle a voulu allez arrêter celui qui a fait cela apparemment elle aurait un début de piste. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un adolescent amoureux qui connait ses premiers émois. Pour être passée par là dernièrement avec Ashley, je savais de quoi je parlais. Je regardais mon père lisant la déception malgré son sourire.

« Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi papa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu très peur, je suis certaine qu'en ce moment elle pense à toi ! »

Il me regarda puis un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et qu'une expression rêveuse se peignait sur son visage.

« Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi ? » s'enquit-il en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Certaine ! » Lui souriais je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était tellement adorable avec sa moue dubitative que je me serrais contre lui

« Je t'aime papa, de tout mon cœur ! » Lui dis je, les mots sortant de mon âme.

« Moi aussi ma chérie, plus que tout » Me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je souris, fermant les yeux, contente d'être malgré tout, la première femme de son cœur. 

J'arrivais à l'entrée de l'hôpital où Espo et Ryan m'attendaient.

« Allons y les garçons ! » Esposito prit le volant tandis que Ryan me laissait la place du passager.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée alors que nous nous dirigions vers le poste malgré le fait que je sentais que les lèvres de mon hispanique préféré le brûlaient, m'en amusant de ce fait. Arrivés à destination, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps et nous ruèrent à nos postes. Gates vint à notre rencontre et me salua dans un sourire.

« Contente que vous n'ayez rien, comment va votre ombre ? » S'enquit-elle dans un sourire narquois.

« Ils vont le garder pour la nuit pour être sûr mais il sortira demain ! » Répondis-je dans un sourire de complaisance.

« Bien bonne nouvelle, bien que je n'apprécie pas de vous voir ici. Je suppose que quoi que je dise vous ne partirez pas ! » Répliqua t-elle en me toisant un sourcil levé.

« Non sir ! » Confirmais-je en soutenant son regard sans baisser les yeux.

Elle avait beau être le capitaine depuis qu'elle avait prit son poste nous étions en perpétuelle opposition, certains disaient que nous étions identiques, pff, n'importe quoi, songeais-je en roulant mentalement des yeux.

« Bien dés que ce salaud est entre vos mains coffrez-le et confiez-le à vos collègues et rentrez chez vous » M'ordonna t-elle.

« Oui sir ! » Abdiquais-je.

« Et dites à Castle que je ne veux pas le revoir ici avant deux semaines et cela vaut pour vous aussi ! »

« Mais sir ? » Suppliais-je comme si elle venait de m'annoncer la fin du monde.

« J'ai dit deux semaines ! Si je vous vois avant je vous mets à la circulation donc après l'arrestation de ce chauffard, au repos. Vous l'avez bien mérité avec toutes les heures supplémentaires que vous avez faites. Croyez vous que la ville ait les moyens de payer deux salaires à un détective ? » Rétorqua t-elle en me lançant un regard sévère.

Je la regardais surprise. Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Je scrutais son visage neutre et décelais un léger rictus. Je comprenais enfin que sous ses airs de femme dure, elle avait un cœur. Je devais reconnaître que nous nous ressemblions au plus haut point, finalement. Je lui souris puis me dirigeais vers le bureau de mes collègues qui avaient déjà entrés les donnés qu'ils avaient.

« Alors ? » M'enquérais-je, impatiente d'en finir pour le retrouver.

« Nous avons une centaine de plaques qui commencent comme les nôtres, on a restreint avec la marque et la couleur, ça nous amènes à 30. » M'annonça Espo en grimaçant, insatisfait.

« Très bien restreignez vos recherches en contactant les garagistes. Notre homme va certainement vouloir faire réparer sa voiture rapidement afin d'effacer toutes traces. L'accident vient de se produire certes mais je pense que cet homme , au vue de la voiture, aura la possibilité de faire ça rapidement en toute discrétion. L'argent achète tout ! » Ordonnais-je en m'installant à mon poste.

« Ok Beckett mais au vue de l'heure, cela m'étonnerait que nous joignions un garage ! » Déclara Ryan.

Je regardais l'heure et en effet, il était près de 23 heures. Aucun doute qu'ils ne trouveraient personne à cette heure ci. Je soupirais avant de leur sourire.

« Oui vous avez raison rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous bien, demain je vous veux à 8h ici, je veux ce salaud au plus vite pour lui apprendre la vie ! » Ils acquiescèrent.

« On vous dépose chez vous Beckett ? » Demanda Esposito.

Ah oui c'est vrai que je n'avais plus de voiture ma Victoria n'était plus. Ma pauvre voiture était morte au combat. Elle m'avait tant servie, je la regrettais déjà mais bientôt il faudrait que je la remplace et par un autre modèle, les Crown Victoria n'étant plus usinées de nos jours.

« Je veux bien merci ! » soupirais-je sentant la lassitude me gagnée.

Dans un nouveau soupir, je pris ma veste et quittais le poste avec mes collègues. Il était trop tard pour les visites et lorsque demain je me lèverais trop tôt pour ces dernières. Je ne savais même pas quand je le reverrais. Alexis se chargerait sûrement d'aller chercher son père à l'hôpital et moi je serais trop occupée pour aller le voir de suite. J'arrivais chez moi, remerciant Esposito, je descendis de la voiture.

« Je viens te chercher demain ? » S'enquit ce dernier.

« Non je viendrais avec ma moto ! » Affirmais-je avec enthousiasme à l'idée de prendre ma belle.

« Ok à demain alors ! »

« A demain ! » Répondis-je dans un sourire.

Je pénétrais dans l'immeuble, prenant l'ascenseur, je réfléchissais à cette journée qui avait si bien commencé. J'étais avec Castle, nous avions retrouvés John et réunis deux amoureux et alors que j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon auteur adoré, lui dire tout ce que j'avais tant retenu, là encore le destin nous frappait comme deux amants maudits. Dans un râle, je rentrais dans mon appartement, laissant tomber mes affaires à l'entrée. Épuisée, je m'affalais sur le canapé. Sur le ventre les bras le long du corps, je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Mon quota de non sommeil avait atteint ses limites, je pensais à mon écrivain dormait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Rêvait-il….

Mon téléphone me sortit de mes songes ou cauchemars devrais-je dire. Je relevais la tête hébétée scrutant mon salon, je m'étais endormis comme cela tout habillée sur le canapé et mon téléphone m'informait qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Me redressant en gémissant, je fis craquer mon cou douloureux. Décidément une nuit sur le canapé n'était pas une bonne idée. Péniblement je me levais et me dirigeais vers la douche en traînant les pieds. Ces quinze jours de vacances que Gates m'avaient imposés, seraient définitivement les bienvenus. Je souris surtout si je devais être en compagnie d'un certain écrivain sexy au sourire charmeur. J'imaginais certaines choses que je ferais avec lui durant ce séjour forcé, définitivement je ne le laisserais pas en répit, je sentis mon corps s'enflammer. La douche serait froide, glacée même.

Lorsque je fus prête je partis chaussant mon portable à mon oreille après avoir composé un numéro. J'attendis quelques instants et la personne finit par décrocher.

« Kate, vous allez bien ? » Demanda mon interlocuteur, dont le ton inquiet me touchait.

« Oui Alexis, j'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles de ton père. » Lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que nos relations s'améliorent.

« Lorsque je l'ai quitté hier, il s'était de nouveau endormi mais il vous a encore réclamé ! »

Je grimaçais me sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir vu éveillé mais je voulais attraper ce tueur sur roues.

« Les médecins lui avaient donné un calmant donc il a végété et s'est rendormi encore. Je vais allez le voir avant d'aller en cours. Je prends à 11h, puis j'irais le chercher ! » M'informa-t-elle enjouée.

Je pouvais deviner son sourire radieux, ses yeux turquoises brillant à la pensée de ramener son papa chez elle.

« Tu as mis ta grand-mère au courant ? » Demandais-je soucieuse de savoir si la matriarche des Castle savait pour sa progéniture.

« Oui mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir de LA, papa va bien ! »

Je souris à ses paroles, oui, il allait bien, heureusement.

« Bien je vais au poste là, je viendrais voir ton père ce soir certainement préviens-le ! » Lui dis-je.

« Pas de soucis, ça m'arrange car je ne serais pas là ce soir. Je pars pour mon voyage à la recherche de fac, ça me gênait qu'il soit seul. »

Je pensais que je resterais même plus que la soirée si affinités mais me retenais bien de lui dire.

« Bien Alexis je veillerais sur ton père ne t'inquiète pas ! » Répondis je avec un sourire niais.

« Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet » Répliqua la rouquine mutine.

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha me laissant pantoise. Qu'avait-elle sous entendue ? Je craignais deviner et un sourire béat naquit sur mon visage. Si j'avais la bénédiction de « l'adulte » de la famille je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de mon Castle. J'envisageais le viol peut-être, mais sans témoin pourrait-il porter plainte ? Même si je réfléchissais sérieusement à rompre notre partenariat, je ne pouvais me résoudre à rompre le contact. Il était mon air, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon roc et sans lui dans ma vie je perdais pied. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces quatre mois sans sa présence près de moi, je m'étais saoulée, j'étais passé à deux doigts du viol et j'avais failli mourir d'épuisement en m'acharnant au travail pour l'oublier. Arrivant à mon box, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais dedans la petite pièce.

Je souris lorsque je vis ma chérie. Mon Honda 700, j'avais fais de gros sacrifice durant quelques mois mais j'avais pu me payer ce petit bijou que j'adorais presque autant que ma regrettée Victoria morte en service. Paix en son âme. Je montais dessus enlevant la béquille après avoir chaussé mon casque et mis le contact. Les vrombissements du moteur me parcoururent l'échine, arrachant un râle de plaisir de mon être, presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme.

Je ne la prenais que rarement n'ayant pas vraiment le temps. Et la pauvre, j'aurais pensé qu'elle m'en tiendrait rigueur mais non, elle était présente, toujours là, rugissante, comme un cri de plaisir, à l'idée de circuler dans les rues de New York avec moi pour la guidée. L'avantage d'être en moto c'est que l'on peut se faufiler entre les voitures et c'est donc assez rapidement que j'arrivais au poste bien plus tôt que prévue. M'installant à mon bureau, je consultais mes mails puis allais prendre un café. Je trempais mes lèvres et grimaçais, décidément seul celui de Castle avait grâce à mes yeux à croire qu'il y ajoutait un ingrédient mystère pour le rendre si délicieux et indéfinissable. Je réfléchis en souriant…était-ce l'amour cet ingrédient merveilleux ?

« Yo Beckett ! »

Tournant la tête, je vis Esposito dans embrasure de la porte de la salle de repos. Il me sourit avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et de se servir à son tour un café.

« Des nouvelles de Castle ? »

« Eh bien pas vraiment d'après sa fille, il va bien mais je n'ai pas pu aller le voir hier les heures de visites étaient finies mais j'espère pourvoir le voir au loft ce soir ! » l'informais-je comme une confidence.

Mon collègue me sourit dans un regard entendu. Je le regardais sourcils levés dans un air détaché mais mon sourire trahissait mon état d'esprit. Je comprenais ses pensées car elles étaient miennes.

« Bien remettons nous au travail ! » Dis je afin de changer de sujet.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de repos et je constatais que Ryan était arrivé aussi.

« Bien puisse que tous le monde est là au travail »

Nous prîmes tous notre place et pendant près d'une heure et demie contactèrent les garagistes de la ville, il en ressortis que deux 4X4 était actuellement en réparation.

« Bien séparons nous, je prends le premier, allez au second celui qui a une piste contact l'autre ! » Annonçais -je

« Yo Beckett qui va venir avec toi ? » S'inquiéta Esposito

« Je vais demander au sergent Hastings, il me semble qu'elle est à son bureau, allez y ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent. Quant à moi je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Hastings qui était en train de taper un rapport. Elle était la meilleure, la seule à pouvoir me faire face, nos histoires se ressemblaient tant.

« Hastings ! »

Cette dernière releva la tête et lorsqu'elle me vit me sourit et se leva en me saluant.

« Lieutenant Beckett, contente de vous revoir, que puis je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire désarmant.

« J'aimerais que vous m'accompagnez pour une affaire. Mon partenaire est quelque peu hors jeux aujourd'hui et je ne peux y aller seule ! »

« Bien sûr ! » Accepta-t-elle en prenant sa veste, se levant de sa chaise.

Je la scrutais dans son uniforme d'officier.

« Changez-vous, une tenue de civils passera plus inaperçue que votre uniforme ! »

« Bien lieutenant » Accepta-t-elle sans difficultés.

« Kate ! » Dis-je

« Pardon ? » Se troubla-t-elle.

« Appelez moi Kate ! »

Souriante elle hocha la tête puis partit en direction des vestiaires. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint en tenue de civil, fixant son holster autour de sa taille, elle y chaussa son arme puis après avoir enfilé sa veste, nous primes l'ascenseur. Un silence paisible régnait dans la cabine lorsqu'elle rompit le silence ambiant.

« Comment va monsieur Castle ? » Hasarda-t-elle timidement.

« Il a une commotion et quelques bleus rien de bien méchant, il sort cet après midi » Dis je la plus neutre possible.

« Vous devez être soulagée ! » Me déclara-t-elle avec son sourire Colgate.

« Oui bien sûr mais il va lui falloir du repos après cela ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur.

« Et vous comment allez vous ? » S'enquit-elle tournant la tête vers moi.

« Moi ? » Demandais-je surprise « Je n'ai été que légèrement blessée rien de grave ! » Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne parlais pas de cela Kate. » Soupira-t-elle en me jetant un regard gêné.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir mais ne répondis pas. Que répondre à cela ? Que mon partenaire me manquait ? Que je me languissais de lui mais que pour sa santé, il valait mieux que je m'éloigne de lui ?


	11. Chapter 11

****Hello et non ce n'est pas une illusion mais déjà le chapitre 11 au bout de seulement deux semaines, et oui j'ai fais fort hein :p

Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour m'avoir lui et commenté et même ceux qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait même si je répète encore c'est notre rétribution à nous auteurs de fanfiction et c'est important, bref merci de me suivre !

Merci à ma béta, merci à Castle aussi de me donner l'inspiration dans mes écris.

Bon alors sans plus attendre voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Après un long soupir, j'esquivais ma réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Castle pour l'instant au risque de me brouiller l'esprit

« Bien, il va nous falloir une voiture ! » Dis-je en scrutant un véhicule potentiellement libre pouvant nous servir de carrosse.

A mon grand désarroi, il ne restait que des voitures de patrouilles. Si j'avais demandé à Hastings de se changer, ce n'était pas pour prendre une auto qui annoncerait notre arrivée à 50 mètres.

« Prenons ma voiture personnelle, si vous le voulez bien » Proposa Ann en la désignant du doigt.

« Oui merci ! » Répondis-je en lui souriant, reconnaissante qu'elle ait sauvée la situation.

Cette dernière prit place au volant, mit le contact puis démarra.

« Où allons-nous ? » S'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je lui donnais l'adresse du garage et nous nous y rendîmes non sans mal. Il était près de midi et la circulation était dense à cette heure, les gens allant déjeuner. Cela rendait donc la circulation difficile.

Je regardais à travers la vitre passager en me mordant les lèvres de frustration. Être à cet endroit, me faisais bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'être à la place de Castle et je dois dire que je n'appréciais pas vraiment. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir une maîtrise parfaite de la situation et à cet emplacement, j'étais comme vulnérable, impuissante. Est-ce cela que mon écrivain ressentait lorsqu'il se trouvait de ce côté d'un véhicule ? En tout cas, je ne pouvais décemment pas demander à Hastings de me passer le volant, pas certaine qu'elle considère ma demande d'un bon œil. Cela donnerait l'impression que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas même si cette dernière n'était pas ma partenaire attitrée et que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, nous étions faites dans le même moule toutes les deux, éprises de justice. Et puis c'était sa voiture…

Arrivées à destination, Hastings gara sa voiture non loin du garage et nous descendîmes du véhicule. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil et j'appuyais sur la sonnette puis nous attendîmes que quelqu'un arrive. Nous constatâmes que ce garage était d'un grand standing, assez classieux. Nul doute qu'il recevait de riches personnes qui devaient payés assez cher leur service, au vue de la classe des lieux et de sa propreté immaculée qui normalement aurait dû être bien plus crasseux. Lors de notre attente, je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'atelier et vit un 4x4 noir sur un des rails de mécano. Deux hommes étaient en train d'enlever le restant de parechoc du véhicule. Je regardais ma partenaire d'un jour, lui faisant signe de la tête afin qu'elle détourne son attention vers ladite auto.

« Vous croyez que c'est elle ? » Voulu-t-elle savoir.

« Eh bien, elle y ressemble et le choc semble être à l'endroit où il devrait être s'il avait percuté un véhicule de plein fouet comme ma Victoria ! »

Au bout de quelques instants, un homme vint à notre rencontre, coupant court à nos interrogations. Vêtu d'un bleu de travail impeccable, assez curieux pour un mécanicien mais à la vue du cadre cela n'était cependant pas étonnant. L'homme enleva ses gants et nous salua, un sourire faux sur le visage.

« Que puis-je pour vous mesdames ? » S'enquit-il dans un ton pompeux.

« Détective Kate Beckett et voici le Sergent Ann Hastings, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ! » L'informais-je en lui montrant ma plaque.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure ! » constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

« Non un de mes collègues. Je voudrais savoir depuis quand avez-vous ce véhicule ? » Demandais-je sans détour en désignant du doigt le 4x4.

« Eh bien on me l'a déposé hier soir en me demandant de m'y mettre rapidement ! » Nous informa-t-il en regardant le véhicule.

« Qui ? » Voulu savoir ma partenaire.

« Une cliente. Son fils a apparemment eu un accident fâcheux et elle voulait que le véhicule soit réparé au plus vite ! »

« Cela ne vous a pas paru bizarre cet empressement ? Aucun constat n'a été fait ? » M'étonnais-je en le toisant sévèrement.

« Ben ça, j'en sais fichtrement rien du moment qu'elle me paie gracieusement. Et c'est le cas ! Elle m'a promis un bon bonus si on le faisait dans la journée ! »

Je regardais Hastings d'un air entendu qui semblait parfaitement capté le fil de mes pensées. Nous étions sur la bonne piste.

« Le nom de cette personne ! » Demandais-je de mon ton de Lieutenant de police.

« Ah ben désolé mais c'est confidentiel, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle m'a demandé d'être discret alors… » S'excusa-t-il en frottant sa nuque nerveusement.

« Hum… peut être qu'une descente de nos collègues de la répression des fraudes jouerait un peu sur votre loyauté, non ? » Annonça Hastings en balayant le garage des yeux.

Je souris en constatant qu'elle aussi avait remarqué certains éléments qui permettaient de dire que ce garage n'était pas très clean malgré son apparente bonne figure. Ce jeune sergent irait loin très certainement. L'homme devant nous blêmit. J'en profitais pour enfoncer le clou.

« Oui je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils penseraient de vos absences de questions sur les véhicules accidentés que vous réparés. » Ajoutai-je en tapotant mes doigts sur le comptoir démontrant mon impatience.

Le mécano soupira, ravalant sa salive, il se pencha sur nous en signe de confidences.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas très regardant sur les circonstances mais je ne fais rien d'illégal ! J'assure juste à mes clients fortunés, la plus grande discrétion. Rien de mal à ça ! » Objecta-t-il, en s'essuyant le front.

Nul doute que sa nervosité cachait des choses. Peut-être que mes collègues devraient vraiment se pencher sur son cas. S'il cachait des accidents de ce genre il devait être mis hors d'état de nuire au plus vite.

« Non rien si ce n'est que le véhicule qui est là est très certainement impliqué dans un accident de la route qui a failli coûter la vie à deux personnes dont un lieutenant de police ! » Répondis-je sèchement, lui lançant un de mes regards les plus noirs, le faisant déglutir.

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que le propriétaire de cette voiture serait impliqué dans l'accident avec le train ? » S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

Notre absence de réponse en fut une. Il racla sa gorge, blêmissant un peu plus.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux aucun problème. Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais si ça s'ébruite, je peux mettre la clé sous la porte. » Nous supplia-t-il essuyant de nouveau son front luisant de sueur.

« Donnez juste le nom de ce client et laissez nos experts de la scientifique étudier le véhicule ! » Répliqua rudement ma collègue.

« Mais… ! » Protesta le mécano, aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« Cela peut se faire dans la discrétion ou je peux téléphoner au juge lui demandant un mandat pour saisir ce véhicule. Cela se fera bien entendu dans la lumière… peut-être même que les journalistes seront informés qu'un des plus grands garages de New York trempe dans des affaires louches ! » assenais-je d'un ton impitoyable.

« Oui ces journalistes, toujours à en rajouter et à fouiner où il ne faut pas ! C'est vraiment désolant ! » Ajouta ma nouvelle amie faussement dépitée en secouant la tête.

Je souris, décidément cette femme m'était de plus en plus sympathique. Elle partait au quart de tour et ça me plaisait. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Nos histoires si similaires jouaient peut être en notre faveur pour ce qui était de la connexion. Nous vîmes le garagiste disparaître et nous nous jetâmes un regard complice avec Hastings, nous souriant. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un papier qu'il nous tendit.

« Voilà ! Surtout ne dites pas que c'est nous qui vous avons donné cette information. Notre clientèle nous fait confiance et je tiens à ce que cela reste le cas ! » Demanda l'homme, nous suppliant du regard.

« Bien sûr ! De votre côté ordonnez aux deux mécaniciens là-bas de cesser leurs travaux sur le véhicule ! » Ordonnais-je en dissimulant tant bien que mal le mépris que cet homme m'inspirait.

« Oui ! » accepta-t-il avec empressement.

Le chef d'atelier se tourna vers ses employés et leur cria de cesser les réparations, ce qu'ils firent sans poser plus de question. Quant à moi, je pris mon téléphone et demandais à ce que deux experts viennent étudier la voiture. Ces derniers arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, vêtus normalement. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans l'atelier qu'ils enfilèrent leurs combinaisons. La partie du garage où se trouvait le véhicule fut fermée aux regards de tous, assurant ainsi la discrétion demandée. Même si je désirais donner une leçon à cet homme peu scrupuleux, j'avais promis de ne pas faire de vague. De toute manière cela ne relevait pas de ma compétence. Mais il se pourrait qu'un malheureux lapsus s'échappe de ma bouche par inadvertance lors d'un repas entre services. Nous n'attendîmes pas que les experts aient finis et partîmes cueillir notre suspect chez lui, espérant l'y trouver.

* * *

><p>Je m'habillais, attendant ma fille. Kate n'était pas venue me voir. J'étais un peu triste, mais elle devait avoir ses raisons. La connaissant, j'étais certain qu'elle avait déjà une piste sur celui qui nous avait percutés et qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appréhender sous peu. Je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je sentais un interrogatoire musclé se profiler à l'horizon. J'avais fait la connaissance de Kate Beckett en tant que suspect et bien qu'à cette époque je l'avais pris à la franche rigolade, ses yeux froids et sévères en auraient intimidés plus d'un. Mais dès le départ il y avait eu cette complicité entre nous, ce jeu de séduction qui avait changé la donne.<p>

Je souriais en repensant à ce moment, elle était si sexy lorsqu'elle était en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et pouvaient vous foudroyés en un instant. Je m'en étais tant amusé durant ces années, mais la sachant si emportée parfois, j'espérais que pour une fois elle n'avait pas foncé tête baissée sous l'effet de la colère et qu'elle s'était faites accompagner d'un collègue, car seule, personne ne serait là pour la protéger. Je soupirais me sentant inutile. J'aurais voulu être auprès d'elle plutôt que coincé ici. En plus connaissant ma fille elle refuserait certainement que j'aille la rejoindre et puis de toute façon je devais bien rester avec elle. La pauvre avait eu très peur et ces derniers temps je n'avais pas été vraiment là pour mon bébé ou même pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Papa, tu es près ? » Entendis-je ma douce fille me demander.

« Oui mon ange, sortons du bagne ! » M'exclamais-je en relevant la tête pour l'observer avant de chausser mon sac sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

Je vis ma pumpkin lever les yeux au ciel et je souris pensant à ma muse qui faisait la même chose. Muse… J'y pensais, elle ne l'était plus officiellement et j'allais devoir faire de nouveau une conférence de presse pour annoncer le retour de Richard Castle et de ses romans de Nikki Heat basés sur sa muse Kate Beckett. J'en connaissais une qui allait sauter de joie à cette annonce, j'allais devoir l'appeler pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Depuis que j'avais fait cette annonce j'avais une dizaine d'appel par jour de Gina son mon portable me demandant quand j'allais reprendre mon écriture sans compter sur Paula qui me harcelait tout autant. Mais avant je devais parler à Kate. Je voulais savoir si elle était d'accord pour reprendre ce rôle et surtout savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire avant que cette fichue voiture nous percute. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'ouvrir enfin son cœur et depuis je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cela, me triturant l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait bien pu me dire de si important.

« Papa, tu es avec moi … ou bien avec Kate Beckett ? » Me demanda mon enfant avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Etais-je si prévisible que même ma fille lise dans mes pensées ? Que dis-je il était normal qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais à ce moment c'était ma fille.

« Pardon chérie, je la quitte pour toi ! Que veux-tu faire ? » M'enquis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Rentrer au loft et rester tranquillement avec toi papa. » Affirma mon bébé.

« Alors j'adhère complètement ma fille ! » Lui dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Nous arrivâmes au loft rapidement, je me dirigeais vers la douche, pour me laver de cette odeur d'éther que je ne parvenais à faire partir et là encore, je pensais à ma muse, à ma partenaire à ma si sublime amie… mon esprit vagabondant vers des contrées sensuelles, je l'imaginais nue, si belle, si sexy…se glissant sous le jet avec moi…m'embrassant avec passion, ses mains sur mon corps…les miennes sur le sien… Sentant tout mon être réagir, je me baffais mentalement, ce n'était décidément pas le moment de penser à des idées lubriques. Basculant le mitigeur sur eau froide, je poussais un cri, elle était glacée mais il me fallait bien cela pour refroidir mes ardeurs.

Frustré au possible, je sortais de ma douche, me séchant rapidement, je soupirais, il me tardait de la revoir pour lui dire encore une fois que je l'aimais, je sais que j'avais dis que je voulais que cela vienne d'abord d'elle mais passer à deux doigts de la mort encore une fois avait fait revoir mes priorités et ravaler ma fierté et puis je le savais qu'elle m'aimait avais-je besoin de l'entendre alors qu'elle me l'avait prouvé ? Depuis mon retour son changement avait été si radical, je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle m'avait démontré qu'elle tenait à moi.

Lorsque j'arrivais au salon ma fille était en pleine conversation téléphonique, assise sur le canapé, je l'entendais rire et se triturer les cheveux, son sourire était radieux. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchais et décelait quelques brèves de conversation.

« Oui moi aussi tu me manques Jay, oui je passe la soirée avec mon père désolée d'annuler la notre ! » Disait-elle dans un souffle son sourire disparaissant.

Sans conteste elle était au téléphone avec un garçon. Depuis quand avait-elle de nouveau un petit ami ?

« Merci Jay tu es adorable, je lui dirais lorsqu'il sera qui tu es ! » Disait-elle avec un nouveau sourire épanoui.

Qui que soit ce garçon, il rendait mon ange heureuse, je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi depuis Ashley et encore, j'avais l'impression qu'elle rayonnait bien plus. Mon bébé était une nouvelle fois amoureuse, j'avais eu si peur que son expérience la bloque pour la suite de sa vie amoureuse, elle avait tant souffert de sa séparation d'avec le jeune homme.

« Oui il va bien mieux à présent donc ce soir je lui parlerais de nous ! » déclara Alexis avec un sourire radieux « Je suis certaine qu'il t'appréciera » Assura-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que je choisis de me manifester. Je ne pouvais décemment pas espionner ma fille ainsi.

« Qui suis-je censé apprécier ? » M'enquis-je innocemment.

Je vis mon ange sursauter et se retourner. Je découvris une légère lueur de panique traverser ses yeux. Apparemment elle n'avait pas prévue de me le dire de suite dans la soirée pour son nouveau petit ami.

« Jay, je dois te laisser je te rappelle dans la soirée » S'excusa-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

« Moi aussi à demain… » souffla-t-elle en rougissant violemment avant de sourire timidement.

Sur ses paroles, elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers moi.

« Euh en fait papa, j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter. Il s'appelle Jay et nous sommes ensemble depuis près de 5 mois. » Me dit-elle d'une traite sans me regarder.

« Et comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été au courant plus tôt ? Bien loin de moi la pensée de me mêler de ta vie privée pumpkin mais, cela m'a l'air assez sérieux non ? Et je trouve curieux que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant ! » lui reprochais-je, légèrement vexé.

Je vis ma fille soupirer et détourner son regard du mien comme si elle était gênée, ce qui était rare, nous n'avions jamais eu de gêne entre nous. J'avais élevé mon enfant de façon à ce qu'elle me dévoile toujours ce qui la préoccupait et déjà savoir qu'elle m'avait caché, ou du moins ne m'avait pas informé de sa nouvelle relation avec ce Jay qui semblait être important pour mon bébé me blessait. Je ne voulais pas le montrer mais cette absence de complicité par rapport à d'habitude était inquiétante. Si elle commençait à ne plus me dire les choses de ce genre, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle aurait un problème bien plus important ? Ma fille dû sentir mon trouble car elle rompit le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous depuis quelques minutes.

« Papa, je n'ai pas voulu te cacher les choses, surtout le fait que j'ai rencontré un garçon qui est devenu important pour moi, mais durant ces quatre mois, tu as été tant dévasté par ta séparation d'avec Beckett, que… » Souffla mon ange en passant sa main dans ses cheveux « Et alors que cela commençait à être sérieux avec Jay, tu n'étais pas vraiment réceptif à ce bonheur alors j'ai préféré me taire. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé en baissant la tête comme si elle avait fait une bêtise !

Je la regardais bouche ouverte. Mes yeux me piquaient et ma gorge se serrait tant j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je n'avais pas été présent pour mon enfant durant ma dépression et je constatais qu'elle avait eu besoin de moi, qu'il s'était passé des choses importantes dans sa vie durant ce laps de temps et que je n'avais pas été là pour les partagés avec elle, trop égoïste, trop dans ma peine pour voir autre choses que cette dernière et j'en avais totalement oublié le reste. Le pire c'est que j'en avais délaissé la chair de ma chair, mon existence, mon enfant. Pour un père c'était impardonnable. Je devais me rattraper, être là pour elle. Je la regardais et la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi dans un soupire de contentement, le sourire aux lèvres comme si cela avait fait des années que nous ne nous étions pas enlacés ainsi.

« Pardonnes-moi ma chérie. Je n'ai pas été présent pour toi, je n'ai pas été le père que tu mérites durant ces quatre mois. Je ne sais comment tu pourras me pardonner… » Lui soufflais-je dans un sanglot que je tentais de maîtriser.

Beckett avait beau être une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie cela n'excusait aucunement mon manque d'attention pour ma fille. Je l'avais abandonnée et maintenant je me rendais compte des conséquences. Est-ce que cela pourrait se réparer ? Notre complicité serait-elle intacte ou brisée pour toujours ?

« Papa, je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout. Tu as droit à tes faiblesses ! Même Superman a eu une mauvaise passe. Tu restes toujours le plus merveilleux des papas, n'en doutes pas. J'aurais juste voulu t'aider à surmonter ta peine mais tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. » M'annonça-t-elle dans un soupire désolé.

Je la serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras, ne parvenant plus à contenir mes larmes.

« Je te promets mon ange de ne plus jamais te laisser seule. Quoi qu'il arrive je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours tout me dire peu importe mon état d'esprit, tu seras toujours ma priorité. » Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle me sourit en me regardant avec la tendresse d'une fille qui pardonne tout à son papa, même de n'avoir pas assuré. La prenant par les épaules, je l'entraînais avec moi sur le canapé, la faisant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Alors parle-moi de ce Jay, comment est-il ? » M'enquis-je en scrutant ses réactions à l'évocation de ce prénom.

« Oh papa ! » Soupira-t-elle en arborant instantanément une mine radieuse et gênée qui me fit sourire « Il est merveilleux, doux tendre et en plus il est magnifique ! » S'extasia-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, son sourire étincelant à la seule évocation de son ami.

« Et bien que d'adjectif pour un seul homme ! Tu devais le voir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » M'exclamais je avec un grand sourire heureux qu'elle ait rencontré un garçon qui la comble ainsi.

« Oui mais j'ai annulé pour être avec toi. Tu ne peux pas rester seul alors que tu sors de l'hôpital. » M'informa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me sentais de plus en plus égoïste. Pendant 4 mois, j'avais été absent, alors je n'avais aucun droit d'exiger de mon bébé qu'elle annule ses plans juste pour tenir compagnie à son vieux père.

« Tu vas rappeler ton ami et lui dire que vous vous voyez ce soir. Nous nous ferons une soirée entre père et fille plus tard mais pour l'instant, je refuse que tu annules tes projets pour moi ! » Lui rétorquais-je, en lui tentant son portable.

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif, hésitant entre son envie d'être avec moi et celle de rejoindre son chéri.

« Mais papa que vas-tu faire tout seul ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je suis un grand garçon, je vais me faire à manger, écrire un peu et puis dodo ! » la rassurais-je, touché par sa sollicitude,.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front, caressant ses cheveux comme je le faisais lorsqu''elle était enfant. Elle me toisa un moment, d'un air suspicieux puis composa le numéro de son ami. Lorsqu'elle décrocha je vis un magnifique sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, monta les escaliers en courant annonçant au garçon qui avait ravi son cœur, qu'ils se verraient ce soir. Je la regardais faire avec le sourire, conscient que j'avais pris la bonne décision pour la première fois depuis quatre mois. J'avais l'impression de tout faire comme il fallait, aussi bien pour mon ange que pour moi. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour rendre les choses parfaites… Kate Beckett.

* * *

><p>« Comment va Shawn enfin Paul pour être précise ? » lançais-je alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait alors que nous reprenions notre traque.<p>

« Vous vous souvenez du prénom de mon petit ami ? » S'enquit-elle étonnée en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Je n'oublies jamais le nom d'un suspect » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Je la vis grimacer à ma réplique, je lui souris.

« Je vous taquine, je me souviens de son prénom car je suis devenue une fan de sa BD et des aventures de son l'âme solitaire ! » Répliquais je.

Je la vis rougir, gênée, Ann reporta son attention sur la route

« Nous allons nous marier dans 6 mois, il m'a fait la demande enfin… » M'informa-t-elle un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« La muse et le créateur réunis pour toujours, assez logique en soit ! » Dis-je dans un sourire, contente pour eux.

« Oui très logique en soit, n'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard entendu lourd de sens.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, cette fois c'est moi qui étais gênée. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte de mes paroles. Torturant encore mes lèvres, je tournais la tête vers la vitre ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Je vis le reflet de ma partenaire d'un jour me regarder radieuse, nul doute que ses allusions n'étaient pas innocentes. Arrivées à destination nous sortîmes de la voiture et allâmes toquer à la porte. Nous nous reculâmes quelque peu, et j'en profitais pour observer la bâtisse. Les occupants étaient sans aucuns doutes de très riches personnes, au vue de cette imposante demeure. Nul doute qu'ils pouvaient acheter le silence de n'importe quel mécano peu scrupuleux. Après quelques instants de battement, une femme d'un certain âge, nous ouvrit. Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine et portait un tablier.

« Lieutenant Kate Beckett et Officier Ann Hastings, nous aimerions parler au maître des lieux ! » nous annonçais-je en lui montrant mon badge.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda la gouvernante en nous scrutant d'un air dubitatif.

« Appelez votre patronne s'il vous plait. Nous lui ferons part en personne de la raison de notre venue ! » Rétorqua Ann.

La servante nous toisa de haut en bas puis après un dernier regard peu amène partit chercher sa patronne, nous laissant sur le pas de la porte.

« Très aimable cette femme ! » Déclara Hastings.

« Les riches n'aiment pas qu'on viennent traîner dans leurs affaires. Je suis certaine que cette gouvernante sait pourquoi nous sommes là et que la maîtresse des lieux à dû lui donner certaines consignes. » Lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire avant d'apercevoir la gouvernante arriver avec une jeune femme blonde très élégante d'une quarantaine d'année.

« C'est pourquoi ?» s'enquit-elle sèchement dès qu'elle fut à notre niveau.

« Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser ! » Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton qu'elle employait.

« A quel sujet ? » Voulu-t-elle savoir toujours sur le même ton plein d'amabilités.

Je regardais sur le côté comme attirée par une présence. Et découvrait la voisine qui semblait fascinée par son courrier, qu'elle examinait depuis plus de 5 minutes.

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir discuter sur le pas de votre porte madame Hopkins ? » Lui demandais-je.

Jetant un regard sur le côté à son tour, elle hocha la tête et nous fit rentrer. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au salon où elle nous invita à nous asseoir. Elle alluma une cigarette puis après avoir pris quelques bouffées, nous toisa hautainement. Son air supérieur me tapait sur le système et je pris la parole dans un ton à glacer un volcan.

« J'aimerais savoir où est votre fils ! » déclarais-je sans ambages qui témoignait que je n'étais pas là pour prendre le thé.

« A l'université, il est en cours, ce qui nous coûte très cher ! » Me répondit-elle méprisante.

« Où était-il hier entre 18h et 18h 30 ? » Poursuivais-je en ignorant son attitude.

« Ici même » Attesta-t-elle sans se départir de son air assuré.

« Alors pourquoi des témoins l'ont-il vu sur les lieux d'un accident ? » Contredit ma collègue d'une voix aussi glaciale que la banquise.

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas apprécier la manière dont se comportait cette femme avec nous. Mais je connaissais bien les gens depuis que je faisais ce métier et c'est ce genre de personne qui était le plus transparente.

« Ah une erreur certainement » Inspira-t-elle en portant son regard sur un point invisible comme si nous n'étions pas présentes dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Sa plaque d'immatriculation a-t-elle été relevée par erreur aussi ? Sa voiture serait impliquée dans un accident qui a failli provoquer la mort de deux personnes ! » Déclara Hastings en regardant droit dans les yeux cette femme peu coopérative, tentant de déceler la faille en elle.

« Cela m'étonnerait ! Sa voiture est sur le parking de l'université » Nous répondit-elle sans hésiter une seconde.

« Ah oui ? Alors vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi nous l'avons retrouvée dans un garage de la ville, l'avant complètement défoncé, des mécanos s'attaquant déjà aux réparations ? » M'enquérais-je en croisant mes mains sur les genoux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous devez faire… erreur » Répliqua-t-elle en blêmissant.

« Je ne pense pas! La plaque d'immatriculation donne votre nom, votre adresse mais il semblerait que votre fils était au volant à ce moment ! » Ajoutais-je en regardant mes notes comme pour lui assurer que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour affirmer mes dires.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Demanda madame Hopkins en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier devant elle, nous soufflant sa dernière bouffée dans le visage.

Je fermais les yeux serrant les dents pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Comprenant que j'arrivais à bout de patience, Hastings repris à ma suite.

« Les témoins disent que c'est un homme qui conduisait ! » révéla-t-elle en rendant son regard à cette femme méprisable.

« Oh eh bien les témoins se trompent, ils ont certainement mal vu ! » rétorqua celle-ci avec dédain.

« Très bien alors vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous allions interroger votre fils ? » Rétorquais je en me levant suivit par ma collègue, reprenant de l'aplomb en voyant sa mine se défaire au fur et à mesure.

« Mon mari est un homme puissant, faites attention détective ! Vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes. Il serait dommage que votre carrière se finisse si jeune, vous semblez si prometteuse ! » Fulmina-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je la toisais sévèrement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Osait-elle me menacer ? Mais j'étais contente car cela signifiait qu'elle était à point. Je m'approchais d'elle, mon visage au plus proche du sien.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent impressionnées par l'argent. Je peux vous assurer que tout votre fric ne sauvera pas votre fils de la prison. J'en fais la promesse ! » Lui annonçais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, lui lançant un regard de défi.

« Vous êtes bien présomptueuse ! Après tout il n'y a eu aucun mort, n'en faites pas une affaire personnelle. » Ricana-t-elle en se reculant.

« J'étais dans la voiture accidentée et mon partenaire est à l'hôpital à cause de votre fils. Alors croyez-moi, j'en fais une affaire prioritaire. » Crachais-je en avançant de nouveau, poings serrés.

Hastings posa une main sur mon bras et me fit reculer. Après un dernier regard assassin à cette femme, nous quittâmes la demeure de cette dernière.

« Je déteste les gens qui se croit supérieurs aux autres et au-dessus des lois ! » Pestais-je en claquant la portière de la voiture.

Je n'aimais pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même. En général, je gardais toujours mon sang froid mais cette femme avait prétendu que tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mort, les blessés ne comptaient pas, insinuant ainsi que les blessures de mon partenaire, n'étaient rien. Heureusement que Hastings était là sinon, j'aurais certainement plaqué cette pourriture contre le mur de son salon, lui brisant tous les os.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à convoquer son fils mais je sens que son avocat va pointer le bout de son nez sous peu ! » Déclara ma collègue résignée.

« Dans ce cas allons lui parler directement ! » Annonçais-je.

« En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ! » Ajouta mon acolyte d'un jour en retrouvant le sourire.

Je regardais Ann et lui souris avec amusement. Décidément j'aimais son esprit vif.

« L'âme solitaire ne tiendrait pas compte de son avocat. Elle serait allée cueillir ce malfrat par la peau des fesses, n'est-ce pas ?» taquinais-je en donnant un coup de coude amical à la concernée à mes côtés.

« Oui dommage que ce justicier ait rentré son sabre dans son fourreau. » Répliqua-t-elle en riant, haussant les sourcils, les yeux emplis de malices.

Après un dernier regard complice, elle mit le contact et partit en direction Columbia. Cette femme ne nous avait pas dit où étudiait son fils mais j'avais vu un autocollant de l'université coller à un mur.

« Lieutenant Beckett, je comprends votre colère mais vous devez vous calmez. Vous n'arriverez à rien en vous énervant contre les suspects même si c'est légitime, l'homme que vous aimez est à l'hôpital par la faute de ce garçon et sa mère prend cela à la légère. A votre place je lui en aurais collé une mais il faut vous maîtriser, si vous voulez confondre ce garçon. Nous y sommes allez au bluff pour l'instant et nos preuves sont si minces. »

« Tu as raison, je devrais me contrôler un peu plus mais je perds tout discernement lorsqu'il s'agit de Castle ! » Soufflais-je en serrant les dents.

Elle me sourit, habituellement je n'aurais laissé personne me dire ce que j'avais à faire mais Ann était bien placée pour savoir ce que je pouvais ressentir dans ce genre de cas. Elle avait perdu son père dans une situation similaire à la mienne, était assoiffée de justice puis avait trouvé un être qui avait guérit son cœur, l'avait apaisé, comme Rick l'avait fait avec moi.

« C'est le cœur qui parle et non la raison, cela fait du bien parfois ! N'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle doucement.

Je la regardais d'un air songeur, puis détournais la tête en esquissant un sourire. Oui le cœur parlait pour moi, pour une fois la raison avait disparue. Kate avait remplacé Beckett. Arrivant à l'université, après nous être enquit de la position d'Ethan Hopkins, nous allâmes tout droit sur le terrain de foot. Où une partie avait lieu en ce moment-même. Décidant de ne pas brusquer les choses nous attendîmes que celle-ci soit finie pour aller interroger le jeune homme aux vestiaires. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, la testostérone nous frappa de plein fouet, ça sentait le mâle à plein nez. Un jeune portant seulement une serviette autour de sa taille arriva vers moi et me tourna autour en sifflant puis regarda ma partenaire et sourit.

« Salut les beautés vous vous êtes perdues ? Je peux vous aider à retrouver le chemin de mon lit si vous voulez ! » Nous annonça-t-il en faisant osciller ses sourcils, les yeux portés sur nos fesses.

Je levais les yeux au ciel ignorant cet individu grossier et balourd comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

« Comment tu joueras au foot si je te brise les deux jambes ? » Menaça mon amie se tournant vers lui, pour lui faire face.

Je souris en voyant le jeune homme déglutir puis partir.

« Je croyais que l'on devais se contrôler ? » Asticotais-je Ann en haussant les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas suspect lui ! » Me répondit-elle sur un ton innocent.

Je ris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le vestiaire de notre suspect.

« Ethan Hopkins nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ! » Lui dis-je en montrant ma plaque.

En voyant cette dernière il nous chargea nous faisant toutes deux tombées au sol puis s'enfuit en courant. Nous relevant en grimaçant, nous nous mîmes à courir après lui.

« Ethan ne rendez pas la chose plus difficile ! » Criais-je.

Accélérant le pas, je le voyais malgré tout gagné du terrain. J'accélérais encore rageant de l'effort qu'il m'obligeait à fournir. Hastings sur les talons nous nous rapprochâmes de notre suspect, ce dernier sauta une haie, nous en fîmes de même alors que nous arrivions dans une allée, je vis du coin de l'œil que ma partenaire changeait de direction. J'accélérais encore comprenant qu'elle voulait le prendre à revers. Alors qu'il allait tourner sur la gauche il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ann qui lui assena un coup sur le nez du plat de sa main, il fit volteface vers moi avec la violence du coup, tenant son nez en sang. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le plaquais au sol. Lui faisant une clé de bras je lui passais les menottes, lui lisant ses droits. Hastings me regardait avec un grand sourire ravi.

Visiblement l'action était son credo. Nous étions pareilles toutes les deux. Arrivée au commissariat nous mîmes notre suspect en salle d'interrogatoire deux puis partîmes en salle d'observation. Sur le chemin de ladite salle nous rencontrâmes Esposito et Ryan qui revenaient eux aussi, les mains vides bien sûr.

« Cela n'a rien donné pour nous mais vous vous semblez avoir eu plus de chance. » Répliqua Esposito en tournant la tête vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Oui, on va l'observer un peu pour voir son attitude puis nous allons l'interroger ! » Dis-je en entrant dans la salle d'observation.

Me positionnant devant le miroir sans tain, j'observais notre individu. Nul doute qu'il cèderait vite. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et se triturait les doigts nerveusement. Esposito me tendit le dossier de l'accident que le parcourais rapidement, constatant que la scientifique confirmait que c'était bien le véhicule qui nous avait percuté. Les preuves s'accumulaient contre lui mais je voulais ses aveux.

« Celui-là il ne va pas faire long feu » Déclara Ryan en souriant.

« Allons-y avant que son avocat rapplique. » lançais-je en me tournant vers Hastings, ignorant la remarque de Ryan.

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'entrais la première, ma partenaire sur les talons qui referma la porte. Notre suspect voulu se lever mais étant attaché à la chaise, il ne put que se retrouver plier en deux.

« Bonjour monsieur Hopkins. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter, je suis le détective Kate Beckett et voici l'officier Ann Hastings » L'informais-je en m'asseyant dans un synchronisme parfait d'avec ma collègue.

Je joignis les mains devant moi et après avoir fait une pause afin de tenter de capter le regard fuyant de notre individu, je commençais.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici monsieur Hopkins ? »

« Ne…non je ne sais pas, je …j'ai rien fait » Balbutia-t-il en regardant derrière moi.

J'observais le jeune homme puis poursuivais.

« Oh mais je n'ai rien dit de tel mais j'aimerais savoir… où étiez-vous hier soir entre 18h et 18h30 ? » M'enquis-je un petit sourire sur le visage afin de le mettre en confiance.

« Je… chez moi… » Murmura-t-il dans un raclement de gorge nerveux.

Je regardais Hastings, je continuais, doucement.

« Bien, et pouvez-vous nous dire quel genre de véhicule conduisez-vous ? »

« Un 4x4 noir mais il est à mes parents, je le prends pour aller à l'université ! » Répondit-il osant pour la première fois me regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien et vous ne faites que cela avec ? » Voulut savoir mon acolyte.

« Bah euh…oui enfin je vais …euh aussi à des soirées avec mais hier j'étais chez moi. » Assura-t-il en baissant de nouveau le regard.

Nul doute qu'il mentait, sa nervosité et son regard fuyant parlait pour lui.

« Bien ! » Dis-je simplement.

J'ouvris le dossier que j'avais apporté avec moi et sortis la photo de ma Victoria accidentée.

« Ce lieu ne vous dit rien, cette voiture non plus donc ? » Lui demandais-je connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

« Non… enfin si je connais l'endroit mais la voiture… » Souffla-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« En même temps vu l'état de la voiture. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant après nous avoir regardées tour à tour.

« Où est votre véhicule Ethan ? » Demanda sans détour Hastings.

« Beuh euh… sur le parking de l'université ! » Assura-t-il en perdant le sourire.

« Bien nous n'aurons donc aucun problème à vérifier l'état de cette dernière si nous envoyons des collègues sur place? » M'enquis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Déglutissant le jeune homme passa sa main sur son visage puis semblant prit d'une illumination soudaine, nous annonça.

« Oh mais non j'y pense je l'ai prêtée à un ami hier ! »

Je regardais Ann qui haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Sortant la photo du 4x4 accidenté, je la posais sous ses yeux. Il y avait une vue imparable sur le parechoc de ce dernier ainsi qu'un plan de la plaque d'immatriculation.

« Donc ce n'est pas votre véhicule ? » Demandais-je d'un ton plus dur, lassée de ce petit jeu.

En le regardant droit dans les yeux j'y vis tout le trouble que mes questions, ainsi que mon regard, provoquaient en lui. Ecartant son col de sa gorge, il y passa son doigt comme s'il avait une cravate qui l'étouffait.

« Je si mais euh…je vous l'ai dis-je …en fait c'est pas moi qui conduisait ! » Nous révéla-t-il, balayant la pièce du regard.

Mensonge bien sûr. Les gens qui disent la vérité, vous regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Et qui donc alors ? » Voulut savoir ma partenaire.

« Je ne…enfin je ne sais plus… » Bégaya-t-il trouvant d'un coup ses chaussures fascinantes.

« Comment cela vous ne savez plus ? Vous prêtez votre voiture à un ami et vous ne savez plus lequel ? » M'étonnais-je faussement.

« Ben euh hier, on a picolé et il m'a ramené chez moi et euh ben euh est repartit avec … » Répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire mal assuré.

« Vous savez que c'est facilement vérifiable Ethan, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? » L'informa Hastings en se penchant légèrement sur lui afin de l'intimidé.

« Je pense que vous devriez nous dire la vérité Ethan, n'aggraver pas votre cas. Vous semblez assez perturbé, libérez votre conscience. » Lui dis-je doucement en posant une main sur la sienne.

Il me regarda, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Je tentais de masquer le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres sentant la victoire arrivée. Il poussa un long soupir et s'adossa à sa chaise.

« Je… j'ai voulu me rendre de suite mais mes parents m'en ont empêchés en me disant que j'allais briser ma carrière en me dénonçant. J'étais complètement saoul, on avait beaucoup bu, j'aurais pu prendre un taxi mais comme beaucoup dans ce cas-là je me sentais capable de conduire. Je cherchais une musique sur mon poste et je n'ai vu que trop tard que le feu était rouge. Je suis passé pensant que ça glisserait mais je n'avais pas vu cette voiture. Lorsque je l'ai percuté et que j'ai vu les tonneaux qu'elle avait fait, j'ai pris peur et je me suis donc enfui. »

Je le regardais sévèrement, me levais. Posant une feuille de déposition sous ses yeux qu'il signa sans bronché.

« Faites venir votre avocat pour lui exposés les faits. Un officier va vous emmener pour passer votre coup de fil. Ensuite, il vous conduira en cellule le temps que vous soyez conduit au pénitencier. » L'informais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte suivit d'Hastings.

« Est-ce que les personnes de l'autres véhicule vont bien ? » m'interpela Ethan.

Je le toisais un moment essayant de détecter une quelconque attitude qui me démontrait qu'il jouait la comédie pour m'attendrir mais je ne vis dans ses yeux que de sincères regrets. J'esquissais un léger sourire.

« Oui ! » Répondis-je simplement.

Puis je sortis suivis de ma partenaire d'un jour. Il était près de 18 heures et je finissais de taper mon rapport sur l'arrestation de Ethan Hopkins.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? »

Je relevais la tête et vis Ann, je lui souris.

« Je rentre chez moi. Je tenais à vous remercier pour cette journée. J'ai adoré faire équipe avec vous ! » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main, souriante.

« Moi aussi, vous êtes un excellent flic, vous irez loin ! Je suis fière d'avoir été votre partenaire d'un jour ! » déclarais-je en me levant pour serrer la main tendue.

« Non c'est moi ! Faire équipe avec vous Kate était un de mes rêves. Vous savez vous êtes mon modèle, j'espère être aussi bonne que vous plus tard ! »

« Tu l'es déjà, au plaisir Ann ! » Lui répondis-je en instaurant naturellement le tutoiement entre nous.

« Je dirais bien au prochain partenariat mais tu n'as qu'un seul partenaire, n'est-ce pas ? Même promue, je n'aurais pas la chance de devenir ton équipière ! » Me dit-elle avec une moue taquine.

Non je n'avais qu'un partenaire et il s'appelait Richard Castle. J'avais bien compris que malgré la bonne entente que je pouvais avoir avec un autre collègue, il resterait quoiqu'il arrive mon courageux et intrépide acolyte.

« Assurément non, mais je te prendrais dans mon équipe avec plaisir ! » Lui assurais-je.

Dans un sourire Hastings me salua puis partie. Je me réinstallais à mon poste mettant un terme à mon rapport puis pris ma veste, décidée à aller voir mon partenaire pour m'enquérir de son état et enfin lui ouvrir mon cœur pour une fois. Je le voulais avec moi dans ma vie privée et professionnelle et j'étais bien décidée à le lui faire savoir. Prenant ma moto je n'eus aucun mal à arriver au loft rapidement. Pénétrant dans l'immeuble avec hâte je saluais le gardien d'un signe de la main. Je m'étais entre temps arrêtée au traiteur chinois afin de sustenter toute la famille Castle bien que j'espérais qu'il soit seul. Mais si tel n'était pas le cas, mes confidences attendraient le couché de la fille prodigue.

« Bien le bonsoir lieutenant, je suis heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! » Répliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Je lui souris et me dirigeais à grand pas vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée devant ce dernier, je constatais qu'il était à l'étage de mon écrivain. Trop impatiente pour attendre sa descente, je pris les escaliers, montant les marches 4 à 4. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée et rien que le fait de le revoir enfin, me donnait des ailes, et l'énergie que je croyais perdue sous la fatigue de ce long jour sans lui. Lorsque j'arrivais à son étage, j'ouvris la porte menant au couloir de ce dernier lorsque je me figeais en entendant une voix familière.

« Merci Rick, pour tout, je t'adore, te voir me fais tant de bien ! »

« Ce n'est rien Kyra c'était un plaisir ! » Répondit Castle d'une voix douce.

Je me penchais pour voir Kyra sur le pas de la porte de mon écrivain. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds attrapant les joues de Castle en coupe dans ses mains puis l'embrassa sur la bouche. Je refermais la porte choquée par cette scène. M'adossant sur le côté, je tentais de reprendre ma respiration qui se faisait chaotique. Mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier, je pensais que tout était finis entre eux, qu'il n'y avait qu'une profonde affection, une amitié sans faille mais je constatais qu'il y avait plus. Il m'avait dit je t'aime mais que cela voulait-il dire alors qu'il en embrassait une autre ? Je me mis à descendre les escaliers en courant tant j'avais besoin d'air, de réfléchir, de faire le point. Je ne comprenais rien, pourquoi était-il revenu si c'était pour être avec Kyra ?

Mon esprit était embrouillé, la fatigue, les émotions de ces derniers jours, encombraient ma tête, empêchant toutes idées claires d'arrivée dans mon cerveau. J'étais malheureuse, j'étais malade de le voir avec une autre. J'étais jalouse, j'étais amoureuse, désespérément amoureuse d'un homme qui semblait jouer avec mes sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_Voila le dernier chapitre de véritas, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment touché de tout cela, de votre accueil et enthousiasme en tout cas je n'aurais pas pensé que ça vous plairait autant merci encore. Je tiens à vous dire qu'il y aura un épilogue un long épilogue qui s'apparentera plus a un chapitre en faite lol mais si je devais tout relancer par rapport à mes idées sur cette fic on en finirait jamais._

_Merci à ma muse et béta encore et** toujours ! **  
><em>

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Kyra s'éloigna finalement de moi après ce baiser qui m'avait pris par surprise. J'étais gêné par son attitude. Ce baiser était agréable mais sans sentiment amoureux, des aux revoir, voilà ce qu'il signifiait. Je n'avais rien ressenti de particulier, pas de boule à l'estomac, aucune accélération cardiaque, juste une forte gêne. Elle était une femme formidable mais une, encore plus fantastique occupait chacune de mes pensés, jours et nuits.

« Merci, pour tout Rick. Tu es et restera mon plus grand bonheur. Je t'ai aimé, adoré mais maintenant va la rejoindre. Elle t'attend j'en suis certaine. Ne gâches plus une seconde de vos vies. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour elle maintenant. » énonça mon amie, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Je lui souris avec un mélange de reconnaissance et d'espoir et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle avait raison et je devais rejoindre Kate et mettre un terme à cette situation qui n'avait que trop durée. Avec détermination, je prenais ma veste, fermais ma porte et d'un sourire, invitais Kyra à nous diriger vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au rez-de chaussée, le gardien m'interpella.

« Oh monsieur Castle votre amie n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Quelle amie ? » M'enquérais-je, craignant la réponse.

« Cette jeune femme adorable et si jolie, le lieutenant Beckett. Elle était censée être venue vous voir, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à cette annonce. Si je ne l'avais pas vu c'est que…mon dieu, elle avait due nous voir ! Comment avait-elle interprété ce baiser ? Mal, bien sûr ! Comment l'interpréter autrement ?

« Vas vite éclairer ce malentendu ! » Me dit mon amie.

J'acquiesçais et nous nous séparâmes devant mon immeuble, moi hélant un taxi qui me mènerait vers l'amour de ma vie, elle vers le sien. Je n'aurais de cesse de la remercier d'avoir su agir comme il le fallait. Elle aurait toujours une grande place dans mon cœur bien sûr, mais ce dernier serait occupé en partie par Kate Beckett, ma muse, ma partenaire, la femme qui avait changée ma vie, celle qui m'avait redonné goût à l'écriture, celle que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie elle-même. Mais d'abord, je devais redresser la situation et rassurer Kate sur ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans ce couloir.

J'allais donc chez elle, bien décidé à avoir une discussion pour mettre les choses au clair. J'avais vu l'évolution que je désirais et même si elle ne l'avait pas formulé, tous ses actes parlaient pour elle. Elle m'aimait j'en étais certain, enfin. Ma muse était amoureuse. Je souris à cette révélation. Elle ne parvenait pas à me le dire mais peu m'importait. Je l'avais assez faite courir et ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers jours me renforçait encore plus dans le fait que je devais agir. La vie était bien trop courte et il fallait savoir faire des concessions. Plus rien ne nous empêchait d'être ensemble, elle était prête et moi je l'étais depuis le premier jour. Je devais juste régler ce petit malentendu, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et qu'aucune autre femme ne partagerait ma vie à présent.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant son immeuble et j'en descendis, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de cette confrontation. M'avançant vers son immeuble, je levais la tête et constatais que les lumières de son appartement étaient encore allumées. Elle ne dormait toujours pas. Parfait, ainsi, je ne la réveillerais pas et elle serait plus disposée à une mise au point. Kyra avait tellement raison, lorsque l'on aime vraiment une personne on doit faire certaines choses que celle-ci est incapable de faire seule. Et Kate et moi avions toujours fonctionnés ainsi, anticipant sur les besoins de l'autre avant même qu'il ne les exprime. C'était une de nos plus grandes forces.

Me retrouvant devant sa porte, j'étais anxieux comme un adolescent qui va demander à la fille qu'il aime de l'accompagner au bal de promo et c'est donc fébrilement que je frappais, essuyant mes mains moites sur mon jean. Ce soir serait le soir, celui de l'évolution. J'étais anxieux, nerveux, angoissé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ma muse. À ce moment mon cœur cessa de battre un tiers de secondes pour repartir en accélérer. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle portait une tenue simple, leggings et sweet NYPD gris, ne moulant pas ses merveilleuses formes, pas sexy aux yeux des autres mais qui pour moi à cet instant éveillait un désir sans borne pour elle. J'imaginais justement toutes les sublimes courbures de son corps parfait à travers cette tenue tue l'amour qui n'assassinait rien en moi. Peu importait la tenue qu'elle arborait, ma KB restait époustouflante.

* * *

><p>Un verre de vin à la main je m'installais sur le canapé après m'être changée. Dépitée, je soupirais. J'avais ouvert mon cœur, agis en fonction de ce que mes sentiments me dictaient, et même si je n'avais pas dévoilé les choses, je lui avais fait comprendre que j'étais prête et lui tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux, c'était d'embrasser Kyra. Et elle d'ailleurs je la retenais ! Elle m'avait jeté dans les bras de Castle mais derrière mon dos en profitait pour me le voler de nouveau. Quelle femme sans scrupule ! Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, je serais bien allé lui causer du pays. Je soupirais de nouveau, non ce n'étais pas mon genre les crises de jalousies, même si depuis que je connaissais mon écrivain, j'avais découvert ce sentiment plus d'une fois en 4 ans.<p>

Je réfléchissais aux derniers jours et même à ces dernières années. Je ne comprenais rien. Tout dans l'attitude de Castle démontrait qu'il me voulait moi et personne d'autre. Ou bien durant ces quatre mois avait-il mûrie une vengeance destinée à me briser le cœur, comme j'avais brisé le sien ? Je secouais la tête me giflant mentalement, non ce n'était pas le genre de mon partenaire d'agir ainsi. Il n'était pas mesquin et n'avait aucune once de méchanceté en lui, alors quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il en était, où en étions-nous ? Pour moi je n'avais plus aucun doute, il n'y avait que lui que je désirais et avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Mais lui est ce qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kyra ? Est-ce que ces quatre mois passer à ses cotés avait réveillés cette flamme qu'il avait eue pour elle ?

Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour nous ? Est-ce que le fait de me revoir avait confirmé ses sentiments pour son ex et qu'il avait choisi la jeune femme ? A cette pensée mon cœur se serra et une larme de dépit coula sur ma joue. Non c'était impossible, il m'aimait, j'en étais certaine. Il y avait une explication et il allait devoir me la donner. J'avais encore agis à la hâte mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, j'étais toujours à côté de la plaque. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je réagissais. Nous avions traversé tant d'épreuve et après ces 4 mois sans lui, j'avais compris que je ne pouvais vivre sans sa présence auprès de moi. Alors non. Cette fois j'allais me battre. Enceinte ou pas Kyra allait retourner là d'où elle venait.

Je me levais, décidée à en découdre avec Castle et Kyra s'il le fallait. Mon écrivain ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il devait s'expliquer sur ce baiser et je ne tolérais aucune échappatoire. Prenant ma veste, j'ouvris la porte brusquement et tombais nez à nez avec Castle qui sursauta, surpris par mon ouverture brutale. Il avait le poing suspendu dans le vide prêt à frapper à la porte. Je cachais un sourire. Il était venu, il était là devant moi et pas avec Kyra. Mais je recouvris rapidement ma poker face, je ne devais pas lui faciliter la tache.

« Vous tombez bien, j'ai des choses à vous dire entrez ! » Dis-je sur un ton froid.

Il me regarda, ne semblant pas vraiment surpris de ma froideur. Je dirais même qu'il en semblait heureux. Avais-je raté un épisode ? Pénétrant dans mon appartement, il me dépassa en me frôlant. Me tournant le dos, je le vis observer ma décoration, comme s'il avait tout son temps. Mais moi je voulais aller droit au but, j'en avais assez des détours.

« Kyra va bien ? » M'enquérais-je, hargneuse.

Il se retourna tandis que je me resservais un verre de vin, sans même lui en proposer un. Il me regardait, ce sourire en coin toujours peint sur le visage, ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

« Je ne suis pas venu parler de Kyra, pourquoi l'intégrer dans notre conversation ? » Me dit-il dans un sourire moqueur que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Elle semble proche de vous il me semble ! » Répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je l'entendis s'approcher et je frémis en le percevant si proche, vraiment trop proche, et je sentais toute ma volonté de lutte pour le pouvoir s'évanouir en moi.

« Proche de moi comme toute amie le serait, sans plus ni moins. » M'informa-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Mon cœur palpitait si fort dans ma poitrine que je commençais à voir des points noirs dans mon champ de vison, jamais je n'avais été si troublée qu'en cet instant.

« Ah oui et vous embrassez toutes vos amies sur la bouche vous ? » Lui répondis-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je me figeais face à notre proximité. Son souffle caressait mon visage, me faisant défaillir un peu plus. Je le pensais déjà très proche mais là, nous étions quasiment collés. Je ravalais ma salive et le toisait sévèrement, tentant de l'intimider mais lui me souriait toujours, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point.

« Vous nous avez vu ? » S'enquit-il simplement comme si cela ne voulait rien dire.

Serrant les dents, je ne répondis rien, me contentant de lui adresser le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve, espérant le faire reculer alors qu'il envahissait mon espace personnel.

« J'en étais certain ! Vous vous êtes méprise Kate» Reprit-il devant mon absence de réponse.

« Ah oui ? Vous sembliez apprécier pourtant et il est difficile de se méprendre alors que votre bouche était sur la sienne ! » M'enflammais-je, ne contrôlant plus ma jalousie « alors quoi ? Vous avez trébuché et êtes tombé accidentellement sur ses lèvres ? » Lui répondis je en le bousculant afin de m'assoire sur le canapé et de m'éloigner de lui avant de craquer.

Je sentais son regard vrillé ma nuque, m'électrisant au passage. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'il réapparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Il s'assit sur ma table basse face à moi.

« Vous êtes jalouse. » Affirma t-il comme une évidence.

Je le toisais furieuse, comment pouvait-il être si nonchalant ?

« Moi jalouse ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, je n'en ai rien à foutre. » Répliquais-je agressive en me levant d'un bon.

Son attitude me déstabilisait, je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Pourquoi prenait-il tout à la légère ainsi ? Il embrassait une autre femme et faisait comme si de rien était. Je le vis se lever à son tour attrapant mon poignet alors que je tentais de m'éloigner de lui. Je me retournais vivement le scrutant avec colère.

« Kyra ne compte pas car une seule femme compte pour moi. Ce baiser était un baiser de remerciement car enfin elle est heureuse avec Greg. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire de plus qu'un au revoir, voire un adieu car elle n'est pas celle que je veux plus que tout au monde et ne le sera jamais. » Déclama-t-il en me couvant d'un regard passionné.

Je déglutis le regardant avec attention, perdant mes moyens un plus encore. Je frémis alors qu'il était si proche de moi, sa respiration soufflant de nouveau sur mon visage m'envoûtant et me donnant envie de tellement plus.

« Une seule femme fait battre mon cœur. Une seule femme me rend fou d'amour. La plus belle femme du monde, si magnifique, merveilleuse, extraordinaire, intelligente, drôle…Cette femme fait exploser mon cœur à chaque fois qu'elle sourit, qu'elle rit… » Débita-t-il d'une voix douce et caressante.

Plus il parlait et plus il se rapprochait pour finir coller à mon corps. Encore je tremblais, j'avais chaud mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il allait me rendre folle tant je le voulais, tant mon corps criait son envie de lui.

« Elle est aussi têtue, soupe au lait… La femme parfaite pour moi, en somme ! » Ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me reculant, le toisant sévèrement. Il me couvait de compliments puis m'insultait après ?

« Je ne suis pas soupe au lait ! » Crachais-je en le frappant durement sur l'épaule.

« Qui t'as dis que je parlais de toi ? » me répondit-il moqueur alors que je le voyais éclater de rire.

J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche, une colère sourde explosa en moi. Il osait plaisanter en ces instants ? S'en était trop ! J'avais trop accumulée, j'avais cru l'avoir perdu un temps et sa plaisanterie ne me faisait pas rire du tout et contre toute attente sans que je puisse me retenir, je le frappais au visage, lui assenant un coup de poing magistral qui le fit reculer. Il me regarda éberlué, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de ce coup et sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que se soit, je l'attrapais par le col et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Exigeant l'accès à ses profondeurs buccales sans ménagement.

L'effet de surprise passée, il m'accorda l'accès à sa bouche, me serrant contre lui. J'étais en rage, j'étais amoureuse, je le voulais maintenant peu m'importait comment. Je devais le posséder maintenant même si j'aurais aimé une première fois douce et tendre. À cet instant je ne pouvais plus attendre. Devant ma passion Castle poussa des râles de plaisir tandis que j'arrachais les pans de sa chemise, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Mais alors que je me faisais toujours plus entreprenante, il me stoppa dans mon élan.

« Kate nous devons parler avant ! » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'étais bien consciente qu'il avait raison mais la mienne m'avait abandonnée depuis un moment. Je voulais le sentir en moi maintenant, je voulais qu'il me prouve son amour sans plus attendre, me rassurant, confirmant qu'il n'y avait que moi dans son cœur, faisant taire mes doutes pour toujours. Nous parlerions de nous plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voulais le langage du corps, je voulais notre union, enfin.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je veux te faire l'amour maintenant, que tu m'aimes, je veux être à toi ! » Soupirais-je m'étonnant moi-même par mes paroles.

« Kate, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, ne me repousses plus, j'en mourrais ! » M'annonça-t-il dans un soupir, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Je le fis taire par un second baiser fougueux qui eut raison de ses protestations et avec satisfaction, je constatais qu'à son tour il m'effeuillait avec passion, participant ardemment à notre baiser. J''étais sincère, je ne voulais plus jamais reculer, je comprenais ses craintes mais plus jamais je ne voulais qu'une autre femme ne le touche, il était à moi pour toujours. Jamais encore je n'avais eu un tel sentiment de possession envers un homme, j'avais l'impression d'être une autre dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu Kate, je … » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

De nouveau mes lèvres s'aplatirent sur les siennes. Je ne voulais aucun mot pour l'instant seulement notre union dont j'avais rêvé depuis tant d'années. Je l'aimais, j'étais folle de lui et je voulais le posséder maintenant au risque d'en mourir dans le cas contraire. J'étais haletante, mon esprit était brouillé par le désir, seule une brume l'envahissait. Il me souleva et mes jambes s'ancrèrent sur ses hanches. Il embrassa la peau de mon cou la happant, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs, je m'accrochais à lui tentant de ne pas perdre la tête mais ses caresses sur mon corps, ses baisers brûlants de passion me faisaient déconnectée de toute réalité. Il m'aurait posée au sol à cet instant que je serais tombée telle une poupée de chiffon.

M'allongeant avec délicatesse sur mon lit, il continua l'exploration de ma peau de ses lèvres, me brûlant au passage. Chaque partie empruntée était en feu. Je ne pouvais plus subir cette douce torture, s'en était trop. J'allais mourir sous ses baisers, sous cette fougueuse tendresse qui me rendait folle. Il s'arrêta sur ma cicatrice et l'observa un moment. Je le vis serré les dents alors qu'une main tremblante se posait sur ma blessure cicatrisée en apparence. Ses yeux étaient luisants alors qu'il effectuait de petit cercle avec ses doigts sur l'impact de la balle. Je voyais l'émotion l'étreindre, le submerger mais aussi la colère. Pourquoi alors que nous étions sur le point de nous unir ?

« Rick qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandais-je confuse en caressant sa joue.

« Cet homme celui qui t'as tiré dessus… Je pourrais le tuer Kate, j'ai failli te perdre à cause de lui. J'ai tant de haine en moi. J'ai failli te perdre Kate… ! » Répéta t-il les lèvres pincées.

Il serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches, des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il les retenait tant bien que mal et je soupirais, le forçant à me regarder.

« Rick je suis en vie. Je suis là en vie dans tes bras. Ne pense pas à cela, pas maintenant, plus jamais en fait. » Le suppliais-je en collant mon front sur le sien, et prenant sa main, je la posais sur ma cicatrice « Elle fait partie de moi maintenant pour me rappeler que je ne dois pas oublier le danger que représente l'affaire de ma mère mais surtout pour me rappeler que je dois vivre. Pas seulement pour résoudre son meurtre mais aussi parce qu'il y a des gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime. Et si aujourd'hui mon cœur bat si fort, c'est parce que tu l'as fait revivre avec tout l'amour que tu me porte » Déclamais-je avec passion.

Son front toujours contre le mien, il avait fermé les yeux, semblant boire chacune de mes paroles, et je réalisais qu'il attendait que je m'ouvre à lui ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'il devait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Mais je voulais qu'il en soit persuadé, qu'il sache que c'était réel, et que plus jamais je ne fuirais mes sentiments. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il commette la même erreur que moi en s'enlisant dans une vengeance qui le détruirait à petit feu. Je voulais qu'il reste cet homme merveilleux qui avait su guérir les blessures de mon cœur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois régis par la vengeance mon amour. J'ai vécu cela durant 13 années et cela m'a bouffé de l'intérieur et j'ai failli perdre une des seule personnes qui compte pour moi. » Le priais-je avec ferveur.

« Kate…Je t'aime tant, je ne veux pas te perdre… » Murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux qu'il plongea dans les miens.

« Tu ne me perdras pas…jamais » Lui susurrais-je en l'embrassant encore et encore « Sauf si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant, là c'est moi qui te tuerais » Ajoutais-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il rit et m'embrassa avec fougue, me pressant contre lui comme s'il craignait de me voir disparaître. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans une lutte de pouvoir, nos gémissements se firent sonores, alors que nos bassins se frottaient l'un contre.

« Rick, maintenant ! » grondais-je en me pressant contre lui.

Il me regarda de ses beaux yeux ombragés et nous unit d'un coup de rein. Je me cambrais, fermant les yeux de jouissance. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas cette union, j'en étais sûre tant c'était merveilleux, au-delà de tout ce que j'avais vécu. Et alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, voulant que je m'habitue à lui, je le fis basculer sous moi, lui intimant un rythme soutenu, le faisant râler de plaisir. Nous nous embrassions avec passion, amour et désir. J'étais au septième ciel sans même l'avoir encore atteint. Notre échange était vigoureux, violent presque à la mesure de ces années de frustration.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous n'avions aucune passion ou amour bien au contraire. celle-ci dominait au point que j'oubliais mon nom, où je me trouvais, ma vie, dans ses bras j'oubliais tout. Je n'étais que Kate, prise par le plaisir intense que l'amour de sa vie lui procurait, un plaisir que jamais je n'avais encore vécu. Un plaisir qui m'irradiait le corps alors qu'il n'était pas encore à son apogée. Cela dépassait toutes les expériences que j'avais pu avoir. Et malgré l'intensité de notre union, nous anticipions les besoins de l'autres, comme toujours en osmose, nos regards ne se quittant pas, communiquant ainsi.

Rick m'embrassa, faisant taire un cri qui sortait de ma bouche lorsque mon moment arriva puis en absorba un autre plus intense encore dans sa bouche lorsque lui aussi arriva au nirvana, emplissant mon être de lui, réchauffant mon corps mon âme et mon cœur. Je retombais sur lui pantelante, nos corps toujours raccordés. Je voulais profiter de sa présence en moi, je ne voulais plus me séparer de lui, le serrant fort comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je tremblais d'extase, submergée encore par ce plaisir que je n'avais jamais connu. Rick m'enveloppa entièrement de ses bras ne tentant aucun geste pour changer nos positions. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, les humant.

« Ce que j'aime cette odeur se dégageant de toi, elle me rend fou ! » murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde qui me fit tressaillir de plaisir.

Je le scrutais en rejetant la tête en arrière, et il releva la sienne pour me faire face. Je regardais dans ses yeux et ces derniers ne reflétaient que de l'amour, un amour sans borne, un amour égal au mien. Je caressais sa joue, heureuse.

« Tu sais que j'ai tellement rêvé de pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans tes cheveux de pouvoir les caresser, de perdre mes mains dedans. » M'informa-t-il en plongeant de nouveau son visage dans ma chevelure ainsi que ses mains comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Je souris en le serrant contre moi caressant son dos en me faisant rouler sur le côté, sans me décoller de lui.

« Je…je …Rick, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! » avouais-je en me mordillant doucement la lèvre.

Il se redressa me faisant face de nouveau caressant ma joue, comme pour m'apaiser. Il me sourit et mon cœur s'emballa. Dieu que j'aimais lorsque qu'il me souriait ainsi, ce sourire qu'il n'adressait à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

« Je crois que la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons peut t'aider non ? » répliqua-t-il en oscillant les sourcils, reluquant ouvertement ma poitrine.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, sidérée par son audace. Mais en effet, il était à moitié sur moi, nu comme un vers, une main sur un de mes seins. Cela devrait effectivement faciliter le dialogue entre nous. Je l'observais attentivement alors qu'il me regardait d'un air amusé. Je me mis à rire, ne pouvant me retenir, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, mes mains sur son torse. La situation était comique alors que je me retrouvais en tenue d'Eve dans ses bras, j'étais gênée de parler de mes sentiments. J'étais décidément irrécupérable, un cas désespéré. Il me serra contre lui, embrassant mon front, et je pouvais sentir son sourire contre celui-ci. Mon amour prit la parole à ma place et j'en fus soulagée.

« Kate, je ne te demande rien. C'est à moi de te dire encore une fois. Je t'aime. Aucune autre n'a rivalisée avec toi. Durant ces quatre années toutes les femmes que j'ai pu côtoyer, n'étaient rien Kate, elles n'étaient pas toi. » Déclara-t-il avec tant de ferveur que je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux.

Je me redressais, et le regardais avec adoration, touchée parce qu'il venait de dire car c'est ce que je ressentais moi aussi. Je m'étais complu dans des relations amoureuses avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas. Il avait tellement raison ce jour là lorsqu'il me l'avait dit.

« Rick, tu avais tellement raison ce soir-là à mon appartement. Je me suis fourvoyée, et si je t'ai repoussé, si je t'ai dis de quitter ma vie à ce moment, c'est que tes mots m'avaient tellement blessée » Lui appris-je dans une grimace en me remémorant ce souvenir douloureux.

Je vis une lueur de tristesse traverser son regard et il baissa les yeux, fuyant mon regard, et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

« Pardon Kate, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je suis tellement désolé… » Murmura t-il tristement.

Je le toisais, gagnée par la surprise. Il se reprochait mon manque de lucidité et de bonne foi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ? Il n'y était pour rien, j'étais la seule fautive. Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais avec passion. Il me répondit avec autant de ferveur, et ce n'est qu'a bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes

« Rien n'est de ta faute Rick. C'est moi qui ait tout bloqué entre nous, moi qui par ma peur stupide nous ait privé de bonheur. J'ai su lorsque je t'ai rencontré qu'il me serait difficile de te résister, je ne voulais pas être une énième conquête dans ton catalogue bien fourni déjà ! » Objectais-je avec force, afin de le convaincre.

« Mais ce 'était pas le cas Kate ! » M'interrompit mon compagnon avec véhémence.

« Avoue que si je ne t'avais pas dis non, ta fascination envers moi n'aurait pas été aussi grande. Le fait que je me refuse à toi était un chalenge pour toi non ? » Déclarais-je taquine.

Il me regarda puis baissa la tête, ne me répondant pas. Il se défit de mes bras et s'assit dans le lit. N'osant plus me regarder, il détourna la tête afin que je ne vois pas son visage. L'avais-je blessé de part mes paroles ?

« Oui, j'ai été attiré par toi parce que tu me résistais certes mais pas seulement. Tu me fascinais tant ! » Souffla t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je l'observais, alors qu'il ne disait plus rien, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer. Il me regarda de ses yeux azurs emplis d'expressions. Je m'assis à mon tour attendant la suite, ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

« Kate jamais je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais être un trophée. Dès que mes yeux se sont posées sur toi, j'ai flashé sur ta beauté froide. Bien sûr, je te désirais, je voulais te mettre dans mon lit. Je ne te connaissais pas, tu étais si belle, si sexy, si désirable ! » poursuivit-il dans un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Il me regarda alors que je l'écoutais avec attention suspendue à ses lèvres. Pour l'instant rien ne me convainquait qu'il avait voulu autre choses que mon corps, et je commençais à sentir l'angoisse m'envahir. Il fallait qu'il s'y prenne autrement s'il voulait me convaincre, mais je me taisais ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans sa confession.

« Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je suis tombé dans tes filets. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard, j'étais fichu. J'ai voulu faire un pas vers toi mais tu avais Demming et comment rivaliser face à un mec comme lui, flic, beau gosse moi je n'avais pas grand-chose de comparable. Je me suis accroché mais j'ai compris que c'était peine perdue, alors il y a eu Gina, de nouveau dans ma vie, elle m'a fait oublier un temps, jusqu'à ce que je te revois et en une fraction de seconde je suis retombé, piégé. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Aucune femme n'avait eu une telle emprise sur moi pas même Kyra. » Débita-il d'une traite comme si les mots avaient été trop longtemps retenues.

Il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle mon cœur faisait des bons car je me souvenais parfaitement de son départ avec son éditrice, de ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment. Mon cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux, et je n'avais pas vu à l'époque que la réaction de mon écrivain était une réaction d'auto défense afin de ne pas souffrir. Et l'idée me fit mal. Il s'était protégé de moi, du mal que j'aurais pu lui faire et tout était ma faute. Je soupirais bruyamment à cette détestable pensée.

« Puis le pire est arrivé pour moi, Josh ! Mais comment pourrais-je te reprocher d'avoir tourné la page sur nous ? Après tout j'étais parti avec Gina. J'ai fais une erreur, je me suis servis d'elle pour t'oublier, cela à fait illusion un temps comme je te le disais. Jusqu'à ce que je te revois, et j'ai replongé comme si je ne t'avais jamais quittée. Mes sentiments grandissaient chaque jour, bien plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient encore. Et toi tu n'en avais que pour Josh. »

Le cœur serré, je réalisais à quel point nous nous étions fait mutuellement souffrir sans même en prendre conscience, trop englués dans notre propre détresse pour prendre en compte celle de l'autre. Nous avions été si déterminés à nous protéger et à dissimuler nos sentiments, que chacun de nous était passé à côté de l'évidence. Tant de temps perdu me rendait malade. La voix rauque et chargée de remords de Rick me ramena à son long monologue.

« Je me suis rendu compte que mon couple avec Gina n'était qu'une mascarade. Je me suis sentis si minable mon dieu car pour elle, c'était vrai. Mais bien vite, elle a comprit qu'il n'y avait que toi, je l'ai souvent quittée pour te rejoindre comme un homme le ferait avec sa maîtresse et cela à souvent été source de conflit entre nous, pour finir par éclater et j'ai décidé de ne plus tricher en rompant avec elle. J'ai fait face à mes sentiments mais toi, toi tu étais toujours avec Josh et mon cœur... »

Je sursautais tant cette fin de phrase avait un ton de reproche mais son regard envers moi, contredisait ses dires. Il me regardait si tendrement que mon cœur fondit en une fraction de seconde. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué cette tendresse à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ? Comment avais-je pu tenir si longtemps sans me dématérialiser sous ses yeux emplis d'amour ?

« Josh… » Je soupirais. « J'ai eu énormément d'affection pour lui mais il était une erreur lui aussi. Lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard, je ne savais plus comment faire pour revenir en arrière. Je t'ai souvent vu malheureux, comme cette fois ou tu as quitté le commissariat après notre expérience dans la chambre froide. J'ai vu que tu voulais me parler mais que l'arrivée de Josh t'as arrêté. Cette fois je l'ai maudit car j'avais pressenti une invitation que j'aurai acceptée, mais tu es parti. » Lui annonçais-je en posant ma main sur son genou qu'il prit à l'instant même où je le touchais, comme s'il avait tout autant que moi besoin de ce contact.

« Comment aurais je pu rester alors qu'il arrivait pour te prendre dans ses bras, m'indiquant que je n'étais rien d'autre que le type amoureux d'une femme qui était prise ! » S'emporta mon amant.

Je le regardais alors qu'il se levait sous l'effet de la colère. La panique m'envahit en le voyant s'éloigner de moi. Non, pas encore ! Je le rattrapais, le faisant se rasseoir à mes côtés, et me collais à lui, poitrine contre dos. Mes bras l'encerclèrent, reposant sur son torse, et je posais ma tête entre ses omoplates.

« Je sais tout le mal que je t'ai fait mais comment évoluer si nous ne faisons pas table rase du passé ? Tu as fais des erreurs, j'en ai faites, nous nous sommes fait souffrir mutuellement car comme on dit plus l'amour est grand, plus il est dévastateur et entre nous c'est le tsunami ! » Hurlais-je presque pour le retenir.

Je le fit retourner, à genoux sur le lit, je lui faisais face me mettant à nue dans le sens propre comme au figuré, devrais-je dire.

« Je t'aime Richard Castle plus que tout au monde. Tu m'as redonnée la vie que j'avais perdue et plus jamais tu entends plus jamais, je ne te laisserais en sortir. Il va falloir me supporter. » Lui assurais-je, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Je vis sa mine s'illuminer, et il prit mes mains que j'avais posées sur son buste et en embrassa les paumes.

« Ca ! Ça ne va pas être bien difficile pour moi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi depuis bien longtemps déjà mais toi arriveras-tu as supporté un gamin tel que moi ? » S'enquit-il dans un regard facétieux.

Je ris en me jetant dans ses bras. J'étais si heureuse en cet instant précis. Ma place était là auprès de lui. Ses bras étaient fait pour me serrer, ses lèvres pour m'embrasser, son souffle pour effleurer ma peau, ses mains pour me caresser. Nous étions fait pour l'autre sans aucun doute, il était mon Yang, j'étais son Ying. L'attirant à moi je le fis s'allonger, et il se laissa faire, docile, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que je parcourais son corps des miennes.

« Il est temps de cesser de parler et de rattraper 4 longues années de frustrations, tu ne crois pas ? » Demandais-je mutine.

Alors que je happais son cou sentant son pouls s'accélérer sous mes assauts, il gémit, m'attirant toujours plus près de lui.

« Je n'aurais rien d'autre à ajouter détective vous êtes la maîtresse de mon corps, je suis à vous entièrement ! » soupira-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Je souris à cette affirmation et sans plus de préambule pris sauvagement possession de ses lèvres. Me positionnant à califourchon sur lui, je jouais avec son envie, accentuant la mienne par la même occasion dans un frottement vif. Il grogna alors que mes mouvements se faisaient plus explicites.

« Kate… mon dieu ! » exulta-t-il en se cambrant à ma rencontre.

« Juste Kate pour toi chaton ! » M'amusais-je à lui dire.

Il rit, se crispant de plaisir alors que je continuais ma douce torture. Il grogna à nouveau me suppliant de mettre fin à ce doux supplice. Je souris à ses complaintes, satisfaite de l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur lui. Mais cette fois je voulais que les choses se fassent en douceur alors je stoppais mon exploration, décidant de jouer autrement avec lui. L'embrassant avec douceur, j'étirais sa lèvre inférieure, l'empêchant d'approfondir notre baiser. Les râles de mon partenaire me firent sourirent de nouveau.

« Kate arrêtes ça… » M'informa-t-il en essayant d'attraper mes lèvres que je lui refusais.

Je jouais avec ses nerfs, et j'adorais ça. Il se plaignit encore quelques fois puis à bout de patience me fit basculer sous lui. M'immobilisant les bras, il me regarda avec une telle intensité que mon cœur fit un bond hors de ma poitrine et sans que j'ai le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il ravagea mes lèvres avec fougue et passion, me maintenant de ses bras puissants. Notre échange était vif, sauvage, passionné et amoureux, ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre et malgré notre désir assouvi il y a peu, nous avions soif de l'autre. Je me demandais si nous parviendrions à être rassasiées de nous. Toujours est-il qu'en cet instant, je le voulais encore au plus vite, je sentais bien que pour lui c'était pareil. Il tremblait de désir pour moi alors que ses lèvres inondaient mon corps de part et d'autre laissant un brasier ardent sur leur passage.

« Rick s'il te plait ! » Le suppliais-je en encerclant sa taille de mes jambes.

Avec provocation, bien décidée à le faire céder, j'effectuais plusieurs mouvements des hanches, entrechoquant nos bassins, l'invitant à nous unirent.

« Non Kate, je veux m'unir à toi au plus vite mais je veux t'aimer comme il se doit pas comme un sauvage qui n'est régit que par ses pulsions primales » Me murmura t-il à l'oreille en embrassant le derrière de cette dernière m'arrachant un grognement de contentement.

Je gémissais en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il déposait de multiples baisers sur mon visage, mon front, mes yeux, mon nez, mes joues, mon menton et enfin mes lèvres. Cette douceur me faisait défaillir, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. J'avais la tête qui tournait à nouveau, et me demandais si ce se serait ainsi à chacune de nos étreintes. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que nous ferions l'amour j'aurais cette impression de mourir d'envie et de plaisir pour renaître dans la volupté et l'allégresse ? Ses lèvres parcouraient ma peau réchauffant mon corps un peu plus à chaque baisers. Il ne laissait aucun sentier de côté, explorant tout de mon être et alors qu'il conquérait un territoire des plus intimes de sa langue, j'hurlais d'extase. Me cambrant, j'agrippais les draps, les tirant pour me contenir. Mon cœur battait si vite que je sentais les pulsations dans ma tête. Mon Dieu, d'une seule caresse, il m'avait fait connaître le nirvana.

« Rick … » Soufflais-je haletante alors qu'il m'embrassait me faisant partager une part de moi inconnue à ce jour.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi intime avec un homme, ne permettant à quiconque de me dominer ainsi.

« Fais-moi l'amour maintenant ! » Gémissais-je en le serrant un peu plus contre moi.

« Je viens de le faire Kate… » Rétorqua t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

« Pas comme ça, je veux aussi que tu prennes du plaisir » Lui dis-je en stoppant notre baiser.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire magnifique sur le visage tout en me caressant la joue dans une tendresse qui me bouleversa un peu plus.

« Mais j'en ai pris Kate à travers toi ! » Répliqua-t-il sincèrement.

Je fus touchée par ces mots. Encore une fois, il faisait passer mes intérêts avant les siens mais cette fois il en était hors de question. Nous partagerions le septième ciel ensemble. Passant une jambe sur une de ses hanches, je le fis basculer sous moi afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

« À mon tour monsieur Castle. » Ronronnais-je me passant la langue sur mes lèvres d'envie.

Sur ces mots je lui procurais le même supplice extatique qu'il m'avait octroyé puis nous nous unîmes de nouveau. L'échange fut long et passionnel, nous nous prouvions notre amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de nous et que Morphée nous enveloppe de ses bras protecteurs et nous emmènes au pays des rêves merveilleux.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les volets, m'éveillant ainsi. J'étirais mon corps endolori et rencontrais une résistance autour de ma taille. Je souris comme une niaise en me souvenant de la folle nuit que j'avais passée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, et j'étais encore épuisée mais ne ressentais aucun méfait de cela. Non, j'étais bien, plus que cela même. Je tournais la tête pour regarder mon bel endormi. Il était paisible, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, souvenir certainement de notre nuit de plaisir. Je me tournais lentement vers lui pour lui faire face et détaillais chaque parcelle de son visage magnifique, comment avais-je pus nous refuser ce bonheur durant quatre ans ? Comment avais-je pus me lever chaque matin sans lui ?

De ma longue contemplation, je ne parvins pas à me retenir et je caressais sa face, épousant chaque creux, plat, de celle-ci. Il n'était pas de ces standards de beauté mais il était tellement plus sublime, plus vrai, son visage reflétait la vie, le vécu. Je m'arrêtais sur sa cicatrice celle qu'il avait au front. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Un accident ? Une chute ? Une bagarre ? Bien que j'envisageais la dernière option comme peu probable, je me souvenais qu'il m'avait dit être en rébellion adolescent et qu'il s'était arrangé pour se faire virer de tous les lycée, instituts ou autres dans lesquels sa mère l'avait inscrit. Alors finalement ce n'était pas si inconcevable que cela.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, et je stoppais mes caresses pour regarder mon amour s'éveiller. Ses paupières tressautèrent annonçant la fin du sommeil. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge me faisant rire. Puis un sourire étira les lèvres de mon écrivain.

« Quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles, le matin à mon réveil » Soupira t-il.

Je souris déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de résister plus longtemps alors que j'en pourrais d'envie depuis mon réveil. Il me répondit faiblement encore endormi, contrairement à une certaine part de lui.

« Monsieur Castle vous êtes un homme plein de contradictions ! » Susurrai-je taquine.

« Que voulez vous détective, j'aime entretenir le mystère. » Souffla sensuellement mon écrivain à mon oreille y déposant un léger baiser qui me fit frémir.

Je me mordis les lèvres en me rapprochant de son corps si tentant et je me positionnais à califourchon sur lui. Me faisant féline, je me frottais à lui comme un chat le ferait.

« Hum trop de mystère tue le mystère monsieur Castle et il y en a certains que j'aimerais bien explorer. » rétorquais-je en accentuant ma danse lascive sans pour autant nous unir.

« Oh mais à votre guise détective, à votre guise » Répliqua mon amant en posant ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec ferveur et repartîmes de nouveau dans les Abymes du plaisir. Après une bataille acharnée, nous retombâmes sur le matelas, épuisés mais heureux. Nous avions déjà unis nos corps plus d'une fois en une nuit mais c'est comme si nous n'étions jamais rassasier de l'autre. Serait-ce comme cela pour toujours ? Si tel était le cas, les journée s'annonçaient très longues au commissariat. Tiens en parlant de commissariat.

« Rick ? » Murmurais-je incertaine

« Hum… » S'enquit-il somnolent.

« Je…je… en fait pour …pour nous… » Bredouillais-je nerveuse.

« Oui… ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il se redressa soudain bien réveillé, et posa sa tête dans sa main. En silence, il me fixa en me souriant, et cela me donna le courage nécessaire pour lui faire ma demande. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal.

« Je …j'aimerais que nous soyons discrets, je veux dire que… je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache pour nous…je sais qu'ils se douteront sûrement de quelque chose, mais j'aimerais que cela reste secret un temps, juste toi et moi. » Suppliais-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentis deux doigts saisir mon menton pour le soulever afin que je relève la tête. Castle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous ferons comme tu le voudras Kate mais je doutes que nous puissions cacher les choses bien longtemps ! » Affirma t-il sur un ton espiègle.

« Nous verrons… » lui souriais-je en l'embrassant tendrement avec reconnaissance « Cela ne te dérange pas tu es sûr ? » M'assurais-je avec inquiétude en mettant un terme à notre baiser.

Je ne voulais plus de tension entre nous, plus de quiproquos ou malentendus.

« Non Kate. Du moment que nous sommes un couple dans le privé, nous resterons juste partenaires dans le public ! » Conclu-t-il en déposa un baiser sur mon nez.

« Merci… » Soufflais-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

« Toujours… » Promit-il en prenant possession de mes lèvres avec passion.

La sonnette de mon appartement interrompit notre étreinte, faisant s'écarter Rick de moi, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Rick en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Non ! » lui assurais-je tout aussi surprise de lui par cette visite matinale.

« Bah laissons sonner alors ! » Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras posant sa tête sur la mienne.

« Oui » Approuvais-je en me blottissant contre lui, peu désireuse de quitter le berceau de ses bras.

Mais l'opportun semblait bien décidé à me voir, et s'acharnait sur ma sonnette. Je soupirais, sentant l'agacement monter en moi, puis après avoir embrassé Castle me levais, bien décidée à faire fuir l'indésirable. Je recherchais de quoi me vêtir quelque peu, tandis que la personne derrière la porte insistait. Sentant le regard de mon homme sur moi je me retournais, et découvris qu'il me souriait tenant mon shorty entre ses doigts.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Me demanda t-il un regard lubrique sur le visage en détaillant mon corps nu.

Je frissonnais sous celui-ci et une chaleur familière monta en moi. Je me mordis les lèvres en attrapant mon dessous que j'enfilais puis me saisis de la chemise de Rick et partis en courant à la porte afin d'ouvrir à l'énergumène qui s'excitait derrière ma porte. J'ignorais qui il était, mais il n'avait définitivement pas choisi le bon moment pour venir me déranger. Une chose était sûre, j'allais le renvoyer d'où il venait avant de retourner aux côtés de mon amant pour replonger tête la première en sa compagnie sous ma couette. A cette idée, un délicieux frisson remonta le long de ma colonne, et j'accélérais encore l'allure, pressée d'en finir pour en revenir à de plus agréables activités.

« C'est bon, c'est bon pas la peine d'ameuter le quartier, j'arrive ! » Hurlais-je en ouvrant vivement la porte.

Lorsque je vis mon visiteur, je me figeais.

« Papa, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » M'étranglais-je.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici l'épilogue de ma fierté, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivis lors de cette aventure, merci encore à tous !  
><strong>

**Merci à mes bétas oui deux la classe hein ? Donc voici avec une petite larme à l'oeil la fin de Véritas ! Et hop a vous de jouer ! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit que mon père était déjà au milieu du salon. Il semblait énervé et agacé, et je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Il trépignait et s'agitait dans tous les sens, et l'espace d'un instant je me demandai s'il n'avait pas renoué avec d'anciens démons. Mais je chassai bien vite cette pensée, sachant qu'il ne me ferait jamais subir ça une seconde fois. Mais dans ce cas que lui arrivait-il ? Il croisa les mains dans son dos, soupira puis après un long silence, se tourna vers moi, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Ma fille, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, vraiment, je te chéris plus que tout ! » M'annonça-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur particulière au fond de ceux-ci.

« Moi aussi papa je t'aime » Balbutiai-je un peu troublée qu'il me dise cela comme ça.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, que voulait-il me dire qui nécessite tant de détour ?

« Mais faut arrêter un peu ! » Trancha-t-il les sourcils froncés sans quitter mon regard.

« Pardon ? » M'enquis-je confuse, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, qu'avais-je fais qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ?

« Je sais à quel point tu es fière et veux te montrer forte ! » Continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'ouvris puis refermai la bouche, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Papa » Tentai-je de l'interrompre.

« N'interromps pas ton père ! » Me reprocha-t-il avec véhémence, levant la main pour m'imposer le silence.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire, la situation était des plus cocasses.

« Je te vois malheureuse depuis 4 mois maintenant, et ça suffit ! » Débita mon paternel en faisant les cent pas dans mon salon.

« Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu te voir malheureuse, elle aurait voulu que tu puisses trouver le bonheur, même si elle n'est plus là pour le voir ! » Ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ma mère.

Je le regardais déambuler en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré. Encore une fois je tentai de l'interrompre.

« Papa » Soufflai-je avec un sourire moqueur qu'il ne vit pas.

« Il faut parfois savoir courber l'échine et ravaler sa fierté pour connaître le bonheur ! » Continua-t-il comme s'il n'entendait pas mes protestations.

« Papa ! » Insistai-je encore en soupirant.

« J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère ! Elle aussi s'est voilée la face durant plusieurs années avant de céder mais tu sais ça été dur pour tous les deux ! » Continua-t-il comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche.

Je l'observai, il était si adorable lorsqu'il parlait de ma mère. Malgré toutes ces années sans elle, il l'aimait toujours autant. Cela me pinça le cœur, je devais lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse à présent.

« Papa… » Murmurai-je tentant de lui couper la parole.

Il se retourna vers moi, approcha à grand pas, et me saisit par les épaules en me secouant.

« Pas de papa qui tienne ! Tu vas te doucher, t'habiller et allez voir Castle. Je sais qu'il est de retour à New York alors saisis l'occasion d'être enfin heureuse. » M'ordonna-t-il en m'entraînant vers ma chambre.

Bien sûr il ne m'écoutait pas, pensant que j'allais protester et encore me défiler. J'allais lui dire qu'avec Castle nous avions franchi le cap lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre. Le ton de sa voix me fit me mordre les lèvres.

« Kaaaaaaaaaaaaate, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens me réchauffer, j'ai froid dans le… » Commença Castle avant de se stopper net en nous avisant, mon père et moi.

Je vis son teint passer du rose au blanc, pour finir par gris, et encore une fois je me retins de rire. Mon père avisa mon partenaire vêtu d'un simple caleçon puis moi-même portant la chemise de celui-ci. Apparemment, trop préoccupé par sa joute, il n'avait pas remarqué ma tenue. Il reporta son attention sur mon écrivain puis de nouveau sur moi, et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux. Un long silence gênant s'en suivit, tant personne n'osait piper mot. Rick me lançait des regards paniqués, mais pour ma part j'étais plutôt amusée, même s'il était assez embarrassant de se faire surprendre dans une tenue assez peu équivoque par son paternel. J'avais l'impression de redevenir une adolescente à ce moment précis. Mon père toussota, reculant vers la porte d'entrée, arborant un sourire crispé et un regard fuyant. Nul doute que ce qu'il venait de voir le traumatiserait sûrement pour un moment.

« Oh… » Fut tout ce qui parvint à sortir de la bouche de mon père « Ah !» Voulut-il continuer après s'être raclé la gorge « Bien, bon… » Bafouilla-t-il de nouveau, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je voyais mon père perdre ses mots. Lui qui voulait me convaincre de laisser une chance à Castle, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à constater par lui-même que je la lui avais accordé. Il nous observa tour à tour puis tourna la poignée.

« Bien… bon… Je vais vous … euh vous…hum hum…laisser… » Balbutia-t-il troublé.

Sur ces paroles, il ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré en claquant la porte. Pauvre papa, pas sûr qu'il s'en remette un jour ! Un second silence se fit durant lequel Castle et moi-même fixions la porte puis, nous tournâmes la tête simultanément vers l'autre et après un autre blanc, nous pouffâmes de rire. Je me jetai dans les bras de mon amant en me blottissant contre lui, tentant de calmer mon fou rire, en vain.

« C'est vraiment gênant ! » Hoqueta Rick en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, complètement ! » Affirmai-je en soufflant pour reprendre ma respiration, essuyant mes larmes.

« Tu crois que ton père va vouloir me tuer ? » S'enquit-il en se détachant de moi afin de me regarder.

Je l'observais un moment sans lui répondre. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, c'était amusant qu'à son âge, il ait encore peur du père de sa petite amie…hum petite amie, j'aimais ce qualificatif me désignant par rapport à mon partenaire.

« Pourquoi parce que tu couches avec sa fille ? » demandai-je en souriant devant sa mine déconfite.

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant, comme s'il s'imaginait les tortures que mon père pourrait lui infliger. Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les hommes qui avaient traversés ma vie, Josh en particulier. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment su la cause. Peut-être juste parce qu'il était mon petit ami et qu'en tant que papa, il devait tenir un rôle de bourreau face à mes boy-friends. Pourtant, aujourd'hui j'avais pu constater que c'était lui qui voulait que je sois en couple avec Castle. Cela m'étonnait vraiment, mais pour la première fois mon père acceptait un de mes prétendants me poussant même dans ses bras.

« Je t'assure pour un père c'est la pire des choses de prendre son enfant en flagrant délit de bécotages, et nos tenues laissent imaginer le pire ! Si je surprenais Alexis, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! » Articula-t-il difficilement en grimaçant de plus belle, certainement à l'idée de trouver sa fille dans une tenue similaire à la nôtre.

Je me retins de rire, il était si mignon lorsqu'il faisait sa mine de cocker battu.

« J'ai 33 ans Rick ! J'ai déjà eu des petits amis, mon père est au courant que j'ai vu le loup depuis longtemps ! » Affirmai-je taquine en caressant son torse.

« Alors ça, s'il te plait évite ! Car là c'est le pire pour moi de t'imaginer avec les autres ! » S'écria-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, marmonnant pour ne pas entendre ce que j'allais dire.

Je pouffai de rire à nouveau face à son comportement enfantin. Il boudait encore, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de mes ex, quand même ! » Me moquai-je gentiment

« Je ne sais pas, tu es bien jalouse des miennes ! » Me rétorqua-t-il en me regardant en coin.

« N'importe quoi ! » Niai-je fermement.

Je croisai les bras, contrariée qu'il m'ait percée à jour. Évidemment que j'étais jalouse de ses ex ! Je les avais toutes rencontrées et deux faisaient partie de sa vie encore aujourd'hui. Il avait même remis le couvert avec l'une d'elles en partant avec elle aux Hampton's et se vantait de coucher avec l'autre dès qu'elle se trouvait à New York, alors oui j'étais plus que jalouse.

« Ah la menteuse ! » Railla-t-il en me tirant la langue, ricanant comme un gamin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tentant de contenir le sourire qui s'imposait sur mes lèvres.

« Castle ! » Grondai-je, voulant me rendre menaçante.

« Oui chérie ? » Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« La ferme ! » Crachai-je, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« D'accord chérie ! » Répondit-il simplement d'une voix moqueuse.

Je le regardai attentivement et constatai qu'il observait le plafond en sifflotant, les yeux rieurs et les bras croisés dans le dos. Je n'y croyais pas, il était en train de se foutre de moi et je détestais ça. Je le frappai à l'épaule.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Espèce de brute ! Tu es violente, je vais porter plainte chez hommes battus ! » Se plaignit-il en frottant son épaule, feignant la larme à l'œil.

« Ca n'existe pas ! » Répliquai-je en secouant la tête, un vrai gamin, je suis amoureuse d'un gamin.

« Ben je vais créer une association pour les hommes comme moi brutalisés par leur femme ! » Déclara-t-il en gémissant exagérément.

Je me figeai à cette phrase. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. C'était sorti naturellement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en me toisant avec surprise face à mon soudain mutisme.

« Rien ! » Souriais-je en me blottissant contre lui et immédiatement il me serra dans ses bras.

Même s'il était bien trop tôt pour penser à être sa femme, même si toutes mes peurs n'étaient pas évacuées à ce jour, et que je n'étais pas entièrement prête pour cette grande aventure qu'est le mariage, j'aimais l'idée de devenir madame Castle, enfin Rodgers.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Castle et moi étions un couple et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était fusionnel et passionnel. Chaque jour était nouveau, mon petit ami ne manquait pas de m'étonner au gré des journées et je dois avouer que j'adorais ça. Nous nous disputions, bien sûr, nous étions si différents que parfois cela coinçait, mais jamais bien longtemps et les réconciliations étaient toujours au summum du plaisir et de la communion pour chacun de nous.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où je devais revenir au poste, j'avais voulu prendre des congés pour enfin profiter de ma vie avec mon homme et je devais reconnaître que je ne regrettais pas ma décision et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de retourner travailler. Je sentais déjà que la journée serait longue à ses côtés, nous étions d'accord de ne rien laisser paraître pour l'instant donc nous ne devions en aucun cas avoir pour l'autre un quelconque geste d'affection mais cela serait difficile pour moi tant j'avais besoin de son contact. Alors que je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait les câlins et les marques de tendresse à tout bout de champ avec lui c'était tellement différent, je le voulais chaque seconde dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression d'être une toxicomane en attente de sa dose d'héroïne. J'étais une autre avec lui, épanouie et amoureuse. J'aimais même lorsqu'il avait des petits mots doux pour moi, bien qu'il les évitât, cela lui échappait parfois, et j'appréciais, même si je ne le laissais pas paraître.

Je regardais l'horloge, il était près de 13 heures et il n'était toujours pas là. Il m'avait dit hier après notre câlin ne pas pouvoir rester, qu'il devait écrire car au petit matin il devait rendre son roman à Gina et que définitivement avec moi à ses côtés, il ne serait pas concentré. Je commençais à douter, s'il devait la voir à l'aube pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Secouant la tête je me repris, je devais lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait rien faire de mal après que nous ayons fait l'amour plus d'une fois cette nuit. Comment pourrait-il allez vers une autre ? Pourtant j'étais anxieuse, mes vieux démons persistaient et j'avais trouvé son regard fuyant lors de son excuse pour me quitter dans la nuit. Mon instinct de flic me disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et savoir qu'il allait voir son éditrice me contrariait. Gina, celle-là, je m'en serais bien passé comme ex. Elle était encore accrochée à lui, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais lui avait rompu avec elle pour moi, parce qu'il m'aimait, j'avais pourtant peur qu'elle fasse tout pour l'éloigner de moi, même s'il m'aimait, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Encore et toujours ces craintes stupides qui revenaient sans cesse malgré tous les efforts de Castle pour me prouver son amour, ainsi que mes tentatives à étouffer ces angoisses.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes songes, je regardais l'écran avisant l'appelant et décrochai tout sourire.

« Vous êtes en retard monsieur Castle, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » Lui reprochai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher malgré mon contentement d'entendre sa voix.

« Pardon Kate, un petit contretemps, je suis en bas, descends ! » Demanda t-il.

« Comment ça monte, toi ! C'est toi qui es en retard et c'est moi qui devrais me plier à vos volontés M. Castle ? » Rétorquai-je suspicieuse.

« S'il te plait Kate, je m'excuse, viens ! » Me supplia-t-il et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer son regard de cocker malheureux.

J'abdiquai devant son ton implorant mais je n'aimais pas vraiment obéir à un homme, même le mien surtout qu'il avait passé sa matinée avec une autre femme, celle que je détestais sans pouvoir le dire. Oui comment demander à Rick de rompre tous liens avec son éditrice, c'était impossible. Et terriblement égoïste et me montrer si jalouse, était juste tout ce que je détestais chez un homme, alors agir de la même façon, jamais même si je mourrais d'envie de causer entre quatre yeux avec cette femme. J'étais jalouse et en colère qu'il m'ait laissée au milieu de la nuit pour elle après nos ébats magiques… J'arrivai au pied de l'escalier et découvris qu'il m'attendait juste à l'entrée, bloquant la sortie. Il me souriait de ce sourire qui me faisait chavirer et je sentais toute colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Kate ! » M'appela-t-il doucement en posant une main tendre sur ma joue.

« Quoi ? » Lui répondis-je agressivement sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'avec lui mes émotions faisaient le yoyo. D'abord surpris par mon ton, il me sourit, me prenant la main.

« Ferme les yeux mon amour ! » Supplia-t-il niaisement.

Je n'aimais pas son ton comme s'il voulait m'amadouer après une bêtise.

« Castle ! » Bougonnai-je.

« Kate mon amour laisse ta méfiance de côté, s'il te plait ! » m'implora-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Je finis par baisser les armes et fermai les yeux. Il me guida jusque dans la rue puis me lâcha la main. Je fronçai les sourcils mais gardais les yeux clos.

« Tu peux les ouvrir ! » M'informa-t-il joyeusement.

Je m'exécutai et ce que je vis me subjugua, mon écrivain se tenait tout sourire à côté d'une crown Victoria, copie identique de la mienne.

« Tadam ! Voici votre nouveau carrosse princesse ! » Me dit-il radieux.

« Castle mais qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? » M'enquis-je en m'approchant, effleurant la carrosserie qui brillait tant que j'en étais presque éblouie.

« Ta voiture, ta Victoria, juste en pleine forme ! » m'informa-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je regardais une crow victoria noire qui semblait flambant neuve alors que je pensais cela impossible. Elles n'existaient plus et encore moins en noire puisque c'était un modèle hors série. En général, elles étaient blanches comme les voitures de patrouilles.

« Mais… » Bégayai-je, émue.

Je ne savais que dire devant tant de prévenance. Rick savait se montrer imprévisible mais là, il dépassait tout. Comment avait-il fait pour en trouver une dans un état aussi impeccable et noire de surcroît ?

« Kate cette voiture est à toi. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit à toi ! » Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire d'une tendresse bouleversante.

Mon regard ne cessait de passer de cette voiture à mon partenaire, et je devais reconnaître que je me sentais un peu perdue. Comment avait-il pu remettre en état ma voiture ? Elle était irrécupérable après sa rencontre d'avec le train. Mais dans ce cas comment avait-il accompli un tel miracle ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit parvenu à dénicher un modèle semblable à ma Victoria ?

« Bien je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment ta Victoria mais une de ses consœurs ! » Rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

« Comment as-tu fais pour en trouver une comme la mienne ? Ils n'en fabriquent plus ! Ils ont arrêté d'en construire depuis un moment déjà et même pour les voitures de patrouille cette série à été arrêtée il y a peu ! » Demandai-je en couvant du regard cette voiture ressemblant tant à la mienne.

« Hé Hé, on va dire que je l'ai achetée à un collectionneur de voiture de police. J'ai bataillé sévère pour l'avoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la vendre. Mais heureusement pour moi, il a une femme fan de mes livres à qui j'ai promis, une avant-première sur le prochain Nikki Heat dédicacé, et je l'ai aussi invitée pour l'avant première du film de Heat Wave. J'ai ajouté un petit pécule pour compenser la perte, et je l'ai eu ! » Fanfaronna-t-il fièrement.

« En noir c'est encore plus dur ! » Affirmai-je, impressionnée.

« Ah bah ça juste un détail ! » lança-t-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Je l'observais avec émotion. Il souriait, content de lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour devant son air joyeux, tant il était craquant. Je soupirais en secouant la tête et reportais mon regard sur ma nouvelle voiture. Combien cela lui avait-il coûté pour trouver une Victoria identique à la mienne ? Il semblait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, à donner, juste un peu de sa personne mais je me disais qu'en plus de tout cela, il avait dû vraiment faire flamber sa carte bleue. Ce modèle était devenu rare, et coûtait une petite fortune, j'en savais quelque chose pour en avoir possédé un moi-même. Alors il ne me ferait pas croire qu'il avait acquis cette voiture pour une bouchée de pain. Et cela, juste pour me faire plaisir, c'était vraiment trop !

« Castle c'est vraiment trop je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, cela a dû te coûter un bras ! » Articulai-je toujours bouleversée par un tel cadeau.

« Quelle importance si je peux te faire plaisir et je sais que c'est le cas alors laisse-toi aller ma KB » protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je ne me faisais pas prier, me laissant faire. Il m'avait tant manqué après son départ au milieu de la nuit, et après un tel présent, je ne pouvais que le remercier encore et encore. Décidément il était l'homme le plus avenant que j'ai rencontré, il ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Après un tendre et doux baiser nous nous séparâmes. Il me caressa la joue en souriant.

« Elle te plait ? » murmura-t-il en collant son front contre le mien.

Je le regardai, portai mon regard sur la voiture puis sur lui de nouveau. Je remarquai une tache noire au niveau de son oreille, et réalisai enfin qu'il avait aussi les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée, puis compris. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas écrit, il n'était pas parti rejoindre Gina au petit matin après m'avoir quittée, mais avait passé le reste de sa nuit, ainsi que sa matinée à repeindre cette voiture qu'il m'offrait. Juste pour me faire plaisir. Cet homme était merveilleux. Il avait le don de penser à la moindre chose qui pourrait me rendre heureuse, me toucher jusqu'au plus profond de mon être comme cette fois où il avait fait réparer la montre de mon père, me prouvant par ce geste combien il me comprenait et faisait attention à moi. À ce moment là j'avais été si émue que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser mais la Kate Beckett de l'époque n'était décidément pas prête pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui je ne demandais que cela.

« Kate ? Ca ne te plait pas…Je peux la redonner …Je… » Bredouilla t-il incertain.

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai avec fougue. Il perdit l'équilibre et nous tombâmes tout deux à terre.

« Si tu fais ça, je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux, Castle ! C'est ma voiture à présent ! » Lui murmurai-je mes lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant rire.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et je fermai les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi enlacés, assis sur le trottoir. Les gens passaient et nous regardaient avec surprise mais curieusement, je n'en avais que faire. Ils pouvaient bien dire ou penser ce qu'ils voulaient, j'étais tellement bien contre lui que plus rien ne comptait pour moi.

« Bien qu'avoir une femme superbe dans mes bras, me faisant un gros câlin sur le trottoir, me flatte et me plaise, sans parler du fait que cela me mette dans tous mes états, je pense que nous devrions y aller ma KB. Tu vas être en retard pour ton retour au poste. C'est bien 14 heures que tu dois revenir non ? » Soupira-t-il au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité.

« Hum, hum ! » Soufflais-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, peu désireuse de quitter le refuge de ses bras.

J'adorais lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi. KB. Ce n'était que des initiales, mais cela venait de lui et uniquement de lui. Personne ne m'avait surnommée ainsi avant, c'était son truc à lui, juste pour moi. Il caressa mes cheveux, les embrassant puis nous fit lever.

« Allons combattre les méchants dans votre superbe Victoria, détective Beckett ! » me lança-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis me décollai de lui à regret. Posant une main sur sa joue, je la caressai, faisant passer dans ce geste le flot de sentiments explosifs qu'il éveillait en moi.

« Merci, Rick, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! » Le remerciai-je avec toute la gratitude que je pouvais avoir en moi.

« Toujours Kate. Je te l'ai promis, je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ! » Répliqua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras, embrassant ma tempe.

Après une longue étreinte nous nous séparâmes enfin. Je lui souris puis nous nous installâmes donc. Elle à la place du conducteur, et moi passager comme toujours. Je me calai dans le siège tout sourire, et la regardai. Haussant les sourcils, je les fis osciller malicieusement, comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bonne plaisanterie. Elle me toisa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce que je mijotais. J'attendais qu'elle ait mis le contact puis appuyai sur un bouton et les sièges se mirent à vibrer.

« C'est quoi, ça ! » Demanda t-elle en baissant la tête au niveau du siège en le regardant, étonnée.

« Des sièges massant ma chérie, Je les ai fait placer spécialement pour toi ! » Lui dis-je fier de moi.

« Pour toi, tu veux dire ! » Répliqua-t-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

Je souris devant son air dubitatif. J'aimais lui faire tourner la tête. Depuis je la connaissais c'était devenu mon passe-temps préféré.

« Bon oui d'accord. Mais il faut bien que je me fasse un peu plaisir aussi ! Mes petites fesses sont délicates, je te l'ai déjà dis ! » Me plaignis-je en soulevant mon derrière pour appuyer mes dires.

« Ah ok … Donc…Ce seront les sièges qui masseront tes petites fesses délicates… Je n'aurais pas à m'en charger comme cela ! » Me répondit ma muse avec un sourire mutin et un regard malicieux.

J'ouvris puis fermai la bouche, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Que venait-elle de me dire ? Qu'elle avait eu l'intention de masser mes fesses ?

« Vraiment dommage… J'avais tant d'idées en tête suite à ce massage… » Ajouta-t-elle les yeux rêveurs à l'évocation de ses intentions à l'égard de mes fesses et de ce qui en découlerait.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

« Si tu commences à me teaser comme ça ma chérie, je ne pense pas que tu finiras la journée ! » Lui dis-je en posant une main sur son genou, la remontant jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse.

Elle frémit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à mon contact, mais comme bien souvent, elle reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions, et contre-attaqua. Et c'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus dans notre relation.

« Hum… Je demande à voir monsieur Castle ! » Répliqua-t-elle en imitant mon geste, ce qui me fit déglutir difficilement lorsqu'elle arriva un peu plus haut que je n'avais osé le faire.

Elle tourna la tête en se passant la langue sur le pourtour de ses lèvres, et me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, m'allumant ouvertement avec une attitude provocante qui me rendrait certainement fou si elle persistait ainsi.

« Kate Beckett, vous êtes une diablesse ! » Proclamai-je en secouant la tête dans un long soupir de frustration.

Elle rit de nouveau tandis que je souriais. Ce que j'aimais ce son provenant d'elle. Pour moi c'était la plus belle de toutes les mélodies que de l'entendre rire. Nous arrivâmes au poste, et Kate gara sa voiture à son emplacement puis nous sortîmes de celle-ci. Elle l'observa un moment avec adoration, et fierté. Je souriais de nouveau devant le bonheur qu'elle affichait. Décidément cette nuit blanche à repeindre ce véhicule en valait la peine au vu du visage rayonnant de ma belle. Je savais que sa Victoria avec une signification particulière pour elle, voilà pourquoi j'avais mis tant de cœur à la lui remplacer dans la mesure du possible. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre ou la faire réparer comme je l'avais fait pour la montre de son père, mais au moins je pouvais lui offrir sa jumelle pour compenser cette perte douloureuse.

« Tu viens Castle ? » me demanda ma muse en se tournant vers moi, toujours avec ce sourire radieux qui me faisait défaillir.

« Où tu veux Kate ! » Lui répondis-je en trottinant jusqu'à elle comme un enfant qui rejoindrait une camarade de jeu.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme exaspérée, mais le magnifique rictus de contentement qui ne la quittait pas depuis tout à l'heure contredisait son attitude. Sans être prétentieux, j'étais heureux d'être responsable de ce bonheur qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler. Durant ces deux semaines, elle ne l'avait pas souvent perdu, sauf durant nos petites disputes. Mais même avec cela, ces 15 jours avaient été le paradis sur terre. Nos brouilles agrémentant notre Eden de piment. J'étais enfin avec ma muse et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux que cela aujourd'hui. J'avais tant rêvé l'avoir dans mes bras, pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, lui faire l'amour et lui dire combien je l'aimais que maintenant que ce rêvé était devenu réalité, il était hors de question que je la laisse quitter ma vie, et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour la garder près de moi. Sur ces réflexions, nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment et je me dirigeai naturellement vers l'ascenseur, mais elle me retint par le bras.

« Non Rick prenons les escaliers ! » Me dit-elle en souriant, me désignant du menton la porte qui menait à ce dit escalier.

« Hein mais pourquoi ? » Demandai-je surpris, ne comprenant pas ce choix.

« Tu verras, fais-moi confiance à ton tour ! » Me répondit-elle, énigmatique, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Bien ! » Acceptai-je sans plus de discussion.

Je la suivais donc pour prendre les escaliers, mais je me demandais bien pourquoi elle voulait les emprunter aujourd'hui, alors qu'en 4 ans jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Me trouvait-elle trop gros et voulait-elle me faire faire de l'exercice ? Moi qui pensais avoir perdu assez de calories avec elle en 15 jours. Je souriais comme un idiot en repensant à ces deux semaines fantastiques et des idées peu catholiques naquirent dans ma tête alors que j'avais une vue magnifique sur le derrière de ma si belle muse. Je soupirai en regardant ma montre pour constater qu'il me restait encore plus de 6 heures avant de me retrouver seul avec elle. Cela allait être long, surtout que j'imaginais bien que ma partenaire ne me faciliterait pas les choses, mettant à rude épreuve ma patience et le contrôle de moi-même.

Nous arrivions à mi-parcours lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement. Toujours plongé dans mes pensés lubriques en admirant la vue qu'elle m'offrait, je ne vis pas à temps qu'elle s'était stoppée et la percutai. Elle se retourna vers moi en souriant puis sans que j'aie le temps d'esquisser un geste, elle me plaqua contre le mur et fondit sur mes lèvres, me donnant un baiser fougueux. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un ballet endiablé. Je gémissais dans sa bouche, et elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux se collant à moi, et je me sentis défaillir. Heureusement que j'étais appuyé contre le mur sinon sans conteste, je serais tombé à terre tant mes jambes tremblaient d'extase. A bout de souffle, elle se décolla de moi, m'observa un moment en se mordant les lèvres puis partit comme si de rien n'était continuant son ascension en se déhanchant, faisant outrageusement onduler son fessier de rêve sans se retourner, mais je pouvais deviner son fabuleux sourire sur son visage d'ange.

Au moins maintenant comprenais-je pourquoi elle avait préféré prendre les escaliers. Aucune chance que nous soyons interrompus tant ceux-ci étaient peu utilisés, contrairement à l'ascenseur. Décidément j'étais fou de cette femme et de sa façon de voir les choses. Je soufflais bruyamment tentant de reprendre mes esprits mais j'avais la tête qui tournait, définitivement je préférais prendre les escaliers. Et j'avais bien l'intention de les utiliser le plus souvent possible à présent. Je courrais après elle afin de la rattraper et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte menant au 4ème, je l'interrompais et la plaquai à mon tour contre la porte, la faisant se refermer. Je lui donnai un baiser tout aussi fougueux que le sien, caressant ses cheveux soyeux d'une main et laissant glisser mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, la laissant pantelante. Je la poussai et ouvris la porte, non sans garder un sourire satisfait de mettre une femme comme Kate Beckett dans un état pareil.

« Quand je dis que vous ne durerez pas la journée miss Beckett ! » Ricanai-je alors que j'entendais un long râle sortir de sa bouche.

Et sur ce je rejoignis la criminelle. Bien vite elle me rattrapa arrivant par derrière, elle se hissa à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de par son souffle.

« Que le jeu commence alors. Je ne perdrai pas, monsieur Castle vous êtes un homme d'ores et déjà fichu ! » Me susurra-t-elle sensuellement.

Je me crispai au son de sa voix suave. Elle passa devant moi, me laissant figé sur place. Cette femme aurait ma mort sur la conscience, j'en étais sûr et certain. Ce n'est que la voix de Lanie qui me sortit de ma torpeur de sensualité, lorsqu'elle nous interpella.

« Comment se fait-il que vous preniez les escaliers ? » S'étonna-t-elle en levant les sourcils, surprise.

« L'ascenseur est en panne » L'informa ma muse le plus naturellement du monde sans la moindre hésitation ou battement de cil face à son mensonge.

« Ah bon ? Je l'ai bien pri minutes pour monter de la morgue à ici » Affirma la jeune légiste, suspicieuse.

« Et bien entre temps, il est tombé en panne » Rétorqua ma partenaire du tac au tac.

J'étais vraiment en admiration face à sa facilité à mentir sans se départir de son assurance. Elle était vraiment une joueuse de poker et un flic redoutable, j'en avais encore la confirmation sous les yeux à cet instant. Si je n'avais pas su réellement la raison de sa montée des marches, je l'aurais volontiers cru sans hésiter.

Lanie nous regarda d'un air suspicieux puis le ding de l'ascenseur nous fit tourner la tête. Esposito et Ryan revenaient certainement du déjeuner, ils nous regardèrent en souriant.

« Ah voila le retour des héros ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en s'approchant de nous.

Je regardais Lanie m'attendant à un interrogatoire en règle. Elle n'avait encore rien dit mais ses yeux en disaient long. Elle nous scruta tour à tour avec un grand sourire puis s'adressa à sa meilleure amie après l'avoir observer longuement.

« Hum… vous avez changé de rouge à lèvres Miss Beckett ? » Demanda la belle métisse à son amie.

« Non Lanie, je n'en porte pas aujourd'hui ! » Lui répondit-elle, un peu surprise par sa question.

« Et bien vos lèvres sont bien pulpeuses et rosies pourtant, étonnant pour une personne qui ne porte pas de rouge à lèvres ! » Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

J'ouvris puis fermai la bouche en regardant ma petite amie qui rougissait, n'osant pas me regarder. Lanie se tourna vers moi et son sourire s'élargit encore. Haussant un sourcil, l'œil malicieux, elle me dit d'une voix mutine.

« Et vous monsieur Castle vous vous êtes coiffé avec les pieds du réveil ? »

Je ravalai ma salive ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes. La légiste ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre mais ajouta avec malice.

« Toi va falloir qu'on se parle, je sens que tu as des choses à me raconter ma belle ! »

Je regardai Kate, qui pour toute réponse lui sourit. Nul doute que nous étions déjà démasqués aux yeux de Lanie, œil de lynx. La question était de savoir combien de temps mettraient les gars pour s'en rendre compte eux aussi, au vu de leur tête ahurie, ça mettrait bien plus de temps pour eux de découvrir notre secret. Mais nous devrions nous montrer plus discrets, car pour l'instant c'était loin d'être le cas et notre petit jeu de tease n'arrangerait rien. Je regardais Kate qui me souriait tout en ordonnant aux gars de se mettre au travail. Elle passa devant moi me jetant un regard de braise avant de me frôler de sa hanche. Au final rien ne changeait vraiment de d'habitude si ce n'est que nous avions juste passé une étape dans notre jeu de séduction.

Nous nous étions toujours allumés ouvertement tous les deux, alors le fait que nous soyons en couple n'y changeait rien, si ce n'était que cela ajoutait un peu plus de piment entre nous. Et surtout je m'amusais d'ores et déjà à échafauder des plans pour rendre ma muse folle. Et ce n'était pas les gars qui allaient mettre un frein à cela, bien au contraire. Leur ignorance était encore plus jouissive pour moi et pour elle aussi j'en étais certain au vu des regards qu'elle me lançait discrètement. Nous partagions un secret, notre secret à nous. Une relation cachée de tous comme dans les romans, nous étions des amoureux secrets.

Je vis Kate se lever et se diriger d'un pas léger et sensuel vers la salle des archives, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard entendu. Je déglutis, cette femme aurait ma peau, mais mourir de ses mains n'était pas si tragique finalement…

Je soupirais me levant à mon tour mais contre toute attente j'allais voir les gars, entamant une discussion avec eux, si y'en avait un qui craquerait, ce ne serait pas moi, du moins, je ferais tout pour mais je savais bien que la lutte serait sans merci.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, ma diablesse se retourner pour me regarder discuter avec Esposito et Ryan. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit les lèvres en souriant puis se retournant dans un geste gracieux, elle se déhancha jusqu'à la salle des archives, Castle 1/ Beckett 0 mais je sentais bien que très bientôt nous serrions ex æquo, c'était le jeu, c'était simplement nous…


End file.
